Vir Emma Vhenan
by Eli N Maru
Summary: The Dalish Warden is enthralled with the young witch of the wilds, will she be able to convince Morrigan their love doesn't need to be a taboo or will the witch run away with her heart. My take on the events from Origins, Awakening and witch hunt. Femslash. F!Mahariel/Morrigan and slight F!Mahariel/Leliana, with a bit of F!Mahariel/Velanna during the Awakening chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Eli Mahariel had arrived at Ostagar; she looked upon the small encampment with mild disdain. She wished to be back at her clan's encampment with Merrill, Feneral and Tamlen… Tamlen, her closet friend. He was like a brother to her; they always had each other's backs, ever since the Keeper asked Ashalle to look after them. Eli was so lost in her thoughts that she bumped into a sagely looking woman. The woman wore robes from the circle of Magi, her silver hair pulled back into a small ponytail. Eli cursed herself as a rush of blood warmed her face.

"Elgar'nan!"

"Hm?"

"Abelas Hahren. Forgive my-."

Eli looked up as she started to apologize, hearing the old woman chuckle lightly. She placed her hand on the Dalish Rogue's shoulder, offering Eli a warm smile.

"It's alright, we all get lost in thought sometimes. I am Wynne, and you must be the new recruit to the Grey Wardens."

"Yes, I am Eli Mahariel."

"Pleasure dear. Tell me do you know of the connection between the Darkspawn and the Fade?"

"The Fade? My people call it the Beyond, but I know of no connection. Are you sayin' that Darkspawn are just dream spirits?"

"Well, not exactly. The chant of light speaks of the Black city and how the Darkspawn are the embodiment of our sins."

"The Chantry says many things… But I suppose it's something to ponder."

"True, now you should run along I'm sure the Grey Wardens have better things for you to do."

"May our paths cross again, Hahren."

The Dalish Rogue turned around the corner and saw a rugged looking man flirting unsuccessfully with a woman. Curious, Eli walked near them. When she noticed the woman's disinterested look she walked over to the pair, attracting their attention instantly. She flashed her infamous, mischievous grin before speaking.

"Miss, I believe the captain is looking for you."

"Thank you."

The woman's eyes showed her relief as she gripped Eli's shoulder before nodding her head and leaving. The man smiled his cocky grin as his eyes roamed over Eli's body. The Dalish Rogue rolled her eyes.

"You must be Duncan's latest recruit. Ser knight and I were just betting on what you'd be, not an Elf… yet here you are."

"You got a problem with that Shem?"

"No, just don't see many of your kind among the Grey Wardens."

"Hmph. All you Shems are the same."

"I didn't mean to offend. Let's start over, I'm Daveth."

Eli walked away without another word. She walked up a nearby flight of stairs. Looking around the Dalish Rogue noticed a woman administering blessings to some soldiers. There was one who stood apart from the rest. He was of stoutly build and had an average look about him. Eli was about to walk up to the chantry woman when the man approached her.

"I am Ser Jory. You must be the new recruit. Are you excited to be riding into battle with the king?"

"You're not all that smart are you?"

"That's not fair."

"Whatever."

The Dalish Rogue walked away from the man and a few feet over to the woman administering blessings. She gave the woman a playful smirk before bowing her head respectfully. Eli's grey eyes gleamed with mischief as she looked the woman over. The priestess was a blonde woman who was an average farm girl turned Lay sister. She offered her hand out to the Dalish Rogue.

"Will you receive the Maker's blessing?"

"Can I receive _your _blessing?"

Well, I…"

"Tonight, my tent?"

The Lay sister blushed and nodded. Eli's smirk grew before she walked away. The Dalish Rogue walked around the camp until she stumbled upon a tall, blonde man. She recognized the Templar shield he carried and stealthily hid behind a nearby pillar and watched as the blonde man argued with what appeared to be a mage. Once the mage walked off Eli came out from her hiding spot and walked over to the blonde man. He noticed her and smiled.

"Isn't it wonderful how the Blight brings people together? It's like a party; we could all join hands and sing a song."

"Are all Shems so odd?"

"I can't speak for all of us… Is there something I can help you with?"

"You're Alistair right?"

"Yes…"

"Duncan's looking for you."

Without another word Eli walked away from The ex-Templar. Alistair blinked a few times before walking after her. Eli didn't slow down, or stop, until she reached Duncan. The Senior Grey Warden turned away from Daveth and Jory as Eli approached him, Alistair in tow. He smiled kindly at the Dalish Rogue before turning an exasperated gaze upon Alistair. The Templar visibly flinched before rubbing the back of his head. Duncan spoke in a firm, reprimanding voice one used when scolding a child.

"We can get started now. That is, if you're done wiling up the mages Alistair."

"What can I say the Revered Mother ambushed me... The way she wields guilt we should put her in the army…"

"Not that this Shem's incompetence isn't entertaining enough, but can we get on with whatever task this 'Joining' entails?"

"Eager are we? Very well Alistair shall accompany you into the Wilds to retrieve three vials of Darkspawn blood."

"What's the blood for?"

"A valid question Daveth, you will see when you return. You will also be retrieving the lost treaties from the old archives."

"Alright, blood and papers. May we get started?"

Duncan raised an eyebrow at Eli's outburst, but nodded nonetheless. The Dalish Rogue took no time dallying and walked off towards the gate that lead to the Kocari Wilds. A soldier stopped her to open the gate, she glared at him. He bit his tongue and lowered his gaze. Alistair stayed a few feet behind her with Ser Jory as they left Ostagar, whereas Daveth sidled up next to her and tried to strike up a conversation.

Once they entered the Wilds Eli had had enough of Daveth's insistent, asinine attempts at flirting. She stopped and spun around to him. He stopped and blinked a few times before smiling.

"Finally can't resist my charms."

Without a single word the Dalish Rogue punched him. Daveth fell to the ground with a hand clutched over his bleeding mouth. Eli smirked before walking away. Alistair and Jory ran up to Daveth and helped him to his feet. Neither of the men said a word as they continued after the Dalish Rogue.

Eli and the three men stopped when they found an injured man crawling around. The three men exchanged glances as Eli knelt down next to the man. Alistair couldn't keep quiet.

"What happened?"

"We… Were… Ambushed…"

"We should help him."

"_We_ don't have time."

Alistair ignored the Dalish Rogue and knelt down to bandage the man. The man stood and gave Alistair his thanks before limping towards Ostagar. Alistair turned back to Eli, who was watching the man limp away, pathetically. The ex- Templar smiled.

"See that didn't take any time at all."

Eli had an expressionless face as she unsheathed one of her Ba'Misu. The three men warily watched her as she threw the dagger at the wounded soldier. It went straight through his heart. The men all backed away. Daveth considered running while Eli retrieved her dagger from the now dead soldier.

After wiping off the blood she returned the blade to its sheath before walking back over to the three men. She looked up, her emotionless grey eyes blinked a few times before she ran a hand through her thick, short, black hair. Alistair took a tentative step towards her. He placed a hand on her shoulder before speaking.

"Eli?"

"Hm?"

"You alright?"

Eli smiled at him before grabbing his hand and flipping him over her shoulder. She unsheathed her Ba'Misu and held it to his throat in one fluid movement. Alistair blinked a few times before he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Does the word crazy mean anything to you?"

"I prefer the term 'ruthless' myself."

"Right…"

Before Alistair could finish his response Eli grabbed her bow and shot at a Darkspawn. Daveth and Jory defended the Dalish Rogue and Alistair, as he got up to join the fight. After the last of the Darkspawn were slain and Eli had collected three vials of Darkspawn blood she stood and examined their surroundings. She noticed something was following them; it looked to be a raven. The Dalish Rogue told the three men to check the bodies for anything useful. They all nodded and set to work.

Eli walked away from the three men and down a little path. She found the tree the raven was perched in and leaned against it. The Dalish Rogue noticed that the raven had cocked its head at her. In a slightly hushed tone Eli spoke to the Raven.

"Don't be frightened or fly away. I won't hurt you."

In a graceful movement Eli grabbed a branch and flipped herself up into the tree. She landed quietly next to the Raven. It did not stir, just sat there and stared at her; its golden eyes watching her every movement. Eli relaxed against the trunk of the tree. The raven cocked its head at her as Eli motioned for it to come closer. It seemed a bit bold and landed on the Dalish Rogue's leg. Eli smiled, before reaching out to pet the bird as she spoke.

"You're quite bold, and curious. I like you. It's nice to find some quiet time away from those bumbling Shemlen men."

The Raven allowed Eli to gently run her fingers along its body as she continued to tell it about what had happened to her and Tamlen in the ruins, about leaving her clan and Merrill, about the taint, the Grey Wardens and the Joining.

A few hours had passed and it was late afternoon turning to evening. Neither of the men wanted to be in the Wilds at night. Alistair lead the other two men down the path he thought he saw Eli disappear into. They wandered around for a bit calling her name.

Eli heard Alistair's voice. She looked down at the raven before picking it up in the palm of her hand. Eli smiled at the little bird before whispering to it and sitting it down.

"Now I must leave, be careful. I wish I could bring you with me, but my journey is too dangerous. Thank you for listening to me. Goodbye."

As Alistair made it near the tree Eli leapt down from her perch. The raven flew off in the distance towards a ruined building. Eli smiled to herself before turning to her would-be companions. They all gave her a confused look. The Dalish Rogue didn't say a word, just walked off in the direction of the crumbling ruins of the Grey Wardens archives.

Eli and the three men made it to the ruins within the hour. They looked around for a moment until Eli spotted a broken cache. She knelt next to it and checked to see if anything was in it, the cache was empty. The Dalish Rogue stood and turned to Alistair.

Before anyone in the little group could say anything a woman walked out of the shadows cast by a pillar. The woman was a flawless beauty with raven coloured hair. She sauntered into view, her golden eyes gleaming in the evening sun. Eli was mesmerized, whereas the men were apprehensive. The woman spoke in a melodic voice with a sinister undertone.

"Well well, now what have we here? Vulture, a scavenger poking at bones that were long since dead. Did you come into these Darkspawn filled Wilds of mine in search of easy prey?"

"And just how are these_ your_ Wilds?"

"Quiet Shem."

"What say you, scavenger or intruder? And your friends…"

"These Shemlens are no friends of mine. I am Eli Mahariel of the Sabre clan led by Keeper Marethari. It is both a pleasure and an honor to meet you Ashabellenar."

"Now that is a proper, civil greeting, even here in the Wilds; You may call me Morrigan. I believe the 'Ashabellenar' you speak of 'tis my mother."

Alistair lessened his glare at the Elven woman, who had hushed him and turned to the other men, confusion writ upon his face. Both Daveth and Jory shared in Alistair's confusion. Here they stood watching Eli, a Dalish who seemed to hate all of humanity, actually being _civil_ to the Witch of the Wilds. Alistair stepped forward, not forgetting what they had come here for.

"Where are the papers that were here? You're some kind of sneaky witch thief aren't you? She looks Chasind Eli."

"How very eloquent, are you afraid barbarians will swoop down upon you?"

"Yes, swooping is bad."

Eli glared at Alistair before she stepped away from him and closer to Morrigan. Her grey eyes meeting Morrigan's gold ones. Eli wanted to turn around and send the ex-Templar Shemlen back to his Grey Wardens on his shield. No one should accuse a woman of legend, even if Morrigan wasn't but her daughter instead, of being some sort of barbarian; she still deserved the respect due to someone of her talents. Morrigan just continued to watch Eli in silence.

The Dalish Rogue decided to ask about the treaties. She had an obligation to her clan, Eli had to uphold her end of the treaties and recover them. Sighing to herself Eli spoke in a forced athorative tone.

"Do you know where the treaties are, daughter of Ashabellenar?"

"There's no need for titles. As for the treaties, my mother has them."

"You're joking. She's joking, right, Eli?"

Eli turned to Alistair with a glare before punching a soft spot in his armor on his arm. Eli then turned her attention back to Morrigan. The witch giggled, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear, her golden eyes seem to glow in the setting sun. Eli forced herself to look away from the witch's captivating eyes.

"Daugh- Morrigan, can you take us to your mother?"

"Now there is a reasonable request. I like you."

"Watch it Eli, first it's 'I like you' then, zap, frog time."

"Shut up Alistair."

The Dalish Rogue returned his joke with a disdainful glare. Morrigan chuckled softly at their banter before turning to leave. Eli watched her walk a few steps away before the witch stopped and turned her head, speaking over her shoulder.

"Follow me, if it pleases you."

Morrigan didn't wait for a response and started to continue on her way. Eli walked off after her. The three men looked at each other. Alistair sighed and started off after his Dalish companion when Daveth grabbed his arm. He turned to the Rogue with a raised brow. Ser Jory shifted from one foot to the other impatiently. Daveth cleared his throat and spoke up.

"She's the Witch of the Wilds, do we really want to follow her?"

"We can't just abandon Eli. Besides, Duncan wants the treaties and the witch knows where they are."

"She'll put us in the pot she will.

"If the pot's warmer than this forest it'll be a welcome change."

"Enough, we're following Eli."

Alistair looked at the two men before turning and trying to catch up to the two women. Daveth and Jory reluctantly followed after the ex-Templar.

Eli walked silently beside the witch. She noticed that her would-be companions weren't following them. The Dalish Rogue discreetly snuck glances at the raven haired beauty next to her. Morrigan noticed the Elf's glances and allowed herself a small smile before speaking up, slightly startling Eli.

"T'would seem your companions did not follow."

"So it would seem, I'm glad. Those Alas'Shemlen barely have enough wit to know what is Falon and what is Harel."

Morrigan laughed lightly, earning her a smile from the Dalish. Eli heard a rustling sound behind them. She unsheathed her Ba'Missan and Ba'Misu before taking up a defensive stance in front of the witch. Morrigan was going to protest about how she could handle herself, but decided to watch with slight amusement in her ochure eyes.

After a few moments of deliberation Eli sheathed her blades and grabbed her bow; aiming an arrow at the noise she fired. A small yelp followed by cursing was heard. Eli recognized the voice and put her bow away on her back before shaking her head and shouting at the three, not so stealthy men.

"Elgar'nan Shemlens. Ma'halam. If you do not stop acting like Da'len."

"Why do you babysit these so called men? Why not just let the Darkspawn, or any creature really, take them."

"She does so because Duncan has entrusted me to oversee them until they become Grey Wardens."

Alistair appeared from the bushes pulling a broken arrow from his armor as he spoke. Daveth and Jory followed behind him. Eli rubbed her forehead to abate a headache. She did not move from her place in front of the witch, who had a rather entertaining thought. Morrigan wrapped her arms around the Elf's waist and pressed her body against the Elven woman's back. She had her arms securely in front of her captive's waist. The witch nuzzled Eli's neck with her nose as she spoke to Alistair.

"And what if I wish to keep Da'assan here in the Wilds, with me, to play with."

Eli felt a chill go up her spine at Morrigan's words and the sultry tone she was using. Morrigan ran one of her hands a crossed Eli's exposed stomach, as she a waited a reaction from one of the men. She could feel Eli shiver and lean into her. Morrigan smiled whether Eli figured out her game or actually wanted her it didn't matter, as long as the men were eating it up. Alistair cleared his throat and looked away, his face a deep red. Jory watched with mild interest whereas Daveth seemed to be drooling over the sight.

Yet none would speak. Morrigan decided to add a bit more to this game. She bit Eli's neck, sinking her teeth in just enough to draw a little blood. Eli moaned, causing Alistair's face to grow into a deeper shade of red. Jory turned away whereas Daveth nearly fainted. The ex-Templar decided to speak up so this wouldn't go any further. His voice came out in a small squeak.

"What does Da'assan mean?"

"I-it means… Little arrow."

Eli tried to catch her breath and calm herself. Morrigan lightly kissed over the spot she had bitten. Alistair rubbed his face before speaking up again.

"Why would she call you that?"

"It's an elven endearment. My, my your face is getting awfully red. Is it the heat, or do you enjoy the scenery?"

Morrigan chuckled before releasing her grip on Eli's waist and moving away from her. Eli turned her head to the witch, confusion showed in her grey eyes. Alistair faked a cough to gain everyone's attention. He spoke in a quick tone to Morrigan.

"Eli has to become a Grey Warden. Can you just take us to find the treaties already?"

Eli walked over to Morrigan and made a sweeping gesture, as if to say "lead the way." Morrigan offered her a smile before taking the Elf's hand into her's and pressing her body against the Rogue's arm, winking at the men as she did so. Eli noticed and pieced it together in her mind. Morrigan was doing all this to mess with the guys… and her. She had fallen into the little game so easily, seduced by the daughter of Ashabellenar. _I bet no one in the clan would believe it. _Eli laughed under breath, gaining Morrigan's attention. _Let's see who blinks first_. Eli thought to herself and slipped her hand away from the witch and around her waist instead, pulling her closer as they continued onward.

They entered a clearing where a little hut sat amidst the swampy forest. Eli turned to Morrigan who was already starting off towards the hut. She grabbed the witch's hand. Morrigan turned to Eli with a bit of bewilderment in her eyes. Eli just offered her a small smile, before glancing over at the men. They all watched the two women. _Perfect._ Eli thought before pulling the witch to her and pressing her lips to Morrigan's in a soft, lingering kiss. Eli smiled at her again before nuzzling her neck and whispering in her ear.

"Serranas Vhenan'ara."

Eli then gently bit the soft nape of Morrigan's neck before moving away from the witch. Morrigan bit her bottom lip to keep any sound from escaping her. When her amber eyes met Eli's stone ones she laughed and so did Eli. Morrigan was the first to speak.

"You are quite clever. I dare say today t'was fun."

"It was."

Morrigan led them to the door of her hut where an old woman in a ragged dress stood. She looked a bit cross as Morrigan approached her. Morrigan stood beside her mother as she addressed the little group

"Mother, this is Warden Eli and her recruits. They came for their treaties."

"I see them girl."

"I am not a recruit-Hey!"

Eli stepped on Alistair's foot and shushed him before turning back to Morrigan's mother.

"Grey Wardens, hm. Before you start barking your seal wore off long ago. I have protected these."

"Protected, oh, thank you. So, you're the dreaded Witch of the Wilds?"  
"Witch of the Wilds? Did Morrigan tell you that? She fancies such tales, though she'd never admit it. Oh how she dances under the moon! Haha."

"They didn't come to hear your wild tales mother."

The younger witch looked exasperated; she rubbed her forehead with a scowl. Eli looked past the older witch to the raven beauty behind her. The Rogue's eyes met Morrigan's and for a brief moment Eli smiled at her, Morrigan returned the smile with a quirk of her lips. Eli didn't hear the conversation between Morrigan's mother and Alistair, so when they spoke to her she was a bit surprised.

"What of you? Does your Elven mind give you a different prospective?"

"Hm? I-I don't know what to think."

"A statement that possesses far more wisdom then it implies. Be always aware, or is it oblivious, I can never tell… Elven one, tell your Grey Wardens that this Blight's threat is greater than they realize."

"Meaning?"

"That the Blight is more or they realize less. Haha. Don't mind me; you have what you came for."

"Serranas Ashabellenar and Morrigan."

"Such manners. It's always in the last place you look, like stockings."

Morrigan stepped forward, a smirk gracing her lips. Eli held the young witch's ochure gaze with her own as Morrigan spoke.

"Alright then, time to leave."

"Don't be silly girl, these are your guests."

"Very well, I will show you the way out of the forest. Follow me."

The older witch watched the interaction between the Dalish and her daughter, the way their eyes met and lingered upon one another. How the Dalish woman seemed enraptured with her daughter and the same could be said for the latter. Her gaze lingered as they disappeared into the forest.

Eli took it upon herself to start Morrigan and her's little game. As they walked ahead of the men Eli reached over and dragged her gloved hand over Morrigan's back. The witch cast her a side long glance before returning the sentiment and running her hand along Eli's exposed back, adding a slight static charge. The Rogue slightly jumped, feeling the tingle that trailed where the witch's fingers had been. The three men remained quiet and tried to keep a look out for Darkspawn while their female companions played their little game.

Morrigan stopped before a worn trail and turned to the little group, a small smile directed at the Dalish Rogue. Eli smiled back. The three men stood behind Eli awaiting orders. Morrigan spoke up in a slightly wistful voice.

"Well, here is where we part ways."

"Serranas Vhenan'ara."

"'Twas no trouble… That's a lie…Just get these idiots back to their Wardens, Da'assan."

Eli smiled at the endearment and moved closer to Morrigan, taking her hands into her own. Morrigan had a surprised look in her eyes but hid it well. Alistair turned and motioned for the other two men to follow him. He spoke to Eli before leaving with Daveth and Jory.

"Uhm, we'll be over here, when you two finish your goodbyes."

The glare both women shot him was enough to tell him to shut up and leave. Eli turned back to Morrigan with a grin. The witch had a similar smile on her face. They both laughed before Eli leaned over and kissed Morrigan on the cheek. Morrigan blinked a few times in surprise at being caught off guard. Eli tucked a stray lock of hair behind the witch's ear before speaking.

"Well, this game has been fun."

"Indeed it 'twas, I do believe your companions think we are quite taken with each other."

"May our paths meet again and the Dread Wolf never catch your scent."

"Goodbye Eli."

Morrigan pressed her lips to Eli's in a soft, lingering kiss before turning and leaving. Eli walked over to the men. She schooled her face into impassivity. Alistair stood up from the rock he was sitting on, but before he could say anything Eli headed off towards Ostagar. Alistair ran to catch up to her. Jory and Daveth looked at each other and then followed in suit, jogging after the Dalish Rogue.

Once they'd reached Ostagar Eli wasted no time, she gave the Wilds flower to the kennel master before rushing over to Duncan. He seemed a bit surprised at her eagerness, but smiled at her nonetheless. Eli handed over the three vials of Darkspawn blood to the senior Grey Warden. He took them with thanks, and then asked about the treaties. The Dalish Rogue handed them over to him as Alistair, Daveth and Jory joined them.

"Ashabellenar said 'the Blight's threat is greater than the Warden's realize.'"

"I see… Are you ready for the Joining?"

"I am."

"I will tell the mages to begin the preparations."

Ser Jory and Daveth were pacing back and forth. Daveth finally stopped when Eli walked over to them. He gave her his toothy grin, which she ignored and sat down on a nearby boulder near them. After a few moments of Eli trying to collect her thoughts she grew tired of Jory's complaining and Daveth's poorly masked innuendos. She stood and walked off leaving the men to themselves.

Eli found herself at the pen of the sick Mabari hound. She hopped over the fence and sat down next to him. The Mabari raised his head and laid it on her lap, Eli smiled. She sat petting the hound for a while. Her thoughts drifting from her clan, to what her future might bring, to the raven haired beauty: Morrigan. Eli absentmindedly touched the spot on her neck that the young witch had bitten.

The Dalish Rogue looked up as Alistair approached the kennel. She pet the hound one last time before getting up and leaping over the fence. Eli leaned against the kennel fence awaiting Alistair's inevitable, pointless conversation. He did not disappoint in that, as he spoke up to her.

"Jory and Daveth are waiting with Duncan, the Joining is to begin."

Eli nodded and rubbed her gloved hand over the slightly purpled teeth mark on her neck. Alistair noticed the mark and shook his head. He placed his hand on the Rogue's shoulder before speaking in a slightly hushed and concerned manner.

"She left a nasty mark… Sure it isn't some kind of hex?"

"It's none of your concern. Let's just get back to Duncan."

The ex-Templar followed Eli as she walked to the large campfire where Duncan stood. Daveth and Jory looked a bit on edge. Eli looked to Duncan who smiled before gathering the three men's attention as well. He held up a goblet before turning to Alistair.

"Only a few words are spoken before the Joining. Alistair if you would."

"Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be foresworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten… and that one day, we shall join you."

Eli awoke with Duncan and Alistair leaning over her. She sat up and shook her head, trying to clear away the thoughts of watching Daveth choke on the blood and Duncan running Ser Jory through with his blade. The senior Grey Warden offered a hand to the Dalish. Eli accepted it gratefully, getting to her feet.

Duncan waited for a moment to let Eli gather her bearings. She rubbed at the mark on her neck before turning to Duncan. He spoke gently, but athorativly.

"You are now a Grey Warden, are you alright?"

"That was unbelievable…"

"Such is what it takes. When you feel up to it come to the King's tactics table, we will discuss our next course of action."

Eli nodded. She followed Duncan and Alistair to the table where the king stood discussing their tactics. Eli nodded in acknowledgment. She stood silently and listened to Duncan and Cailin discussing their next course of action. She also noticed Alistair's whining about not being in the battle, and following her to light the beacon. Eli knew what she had to do. The Dalish Rogue walked off towards the tower; Alistair hollered and ran off after her.

After fighting their way to the top of the tower Eli, Alistair and a guard and mage that had decided to tagalong with the two wardens all arrived in the room where the beacon was. Eli scanned the room as an Ogre appeared from the shadows and charged them. The beast knocked both the mage and the guard unconscious. Eli managed to flip away, whereas Alistair had stumbled to the side. As Alistair distracted the Ogre Eli leapt onto its back and stabbed her Ba'Misu into the back of its neck, swinging herself around to slash a devastating gash from its neck to chest.

The beast fell to the ground in a pool of its own blood as Eli pulled her blades from it. Alistair walked over to Eli as she wiped the blood from her blades before she sheathed them. They both ran over to the beacon and lit it. After the beacon was lit Eli pulled out her bow and started to shoot down some of the Darkspawn that were beginning to overwhelm them

_**A/N: **_

_**Abelas- Sorrow; used as an apology**_

_**Elgar'Nan- God of Vengance**_

_**Hahren- Elder**_

_**Shem- Quick, fast(An insult used by the Elven to discribe the Humans)**_

_**Shemlen- Quick Children used to describe the Humans**_

_**Ashabellenar- Woman of many years; i.e. Flemeth**_

_**Alas- Dirty**_

_**Falon- friend**_

_**Harel- dreaded**_

_**Mal'halam- you are finished**_

_**Da'len- little children**_

_**Da'assan- Little Arrow(Endearment)**_

_**Serranas- Greatful, **_**_appreciative_**

**_Vhenan'ara- Heart's desire(Endearment)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the interest in the story, it's great to see others who like this pairing as much as I do. And thank you Prince Of Madness54 for the helpful review. I have the first chapter, this chapter and the next already typed up and am editing them but as soon as I start writing again I will definitely try to add more detail to some of the scenes. The ones that are straight from the game will probably still just be skimmed over since almost everyone should know them. So to anyone who is reading this note, thank you and there will be at least one more chapter in the next week. The rest will be as I write them. Reviews are always appreciated to give me enthusiasm to keep this story going. ~Eli.**

**Chapter 2**

Eli awoke in a bed with a sharp pain in her upper chest. She tried to sit up but a gentle, yet firm hand held her down. The Dalish Rogue looked up to see the raven haired beauty; Morrigan's golden eyes watching her with slight concern. Morrigan removed her hand from Eli's shoulder and sat down next to her, checking the bandage that was on her right shoulder.

The young witch offered Eli a small smile. The Dalish Rogue smiled back before sitting up and noticing she had nothing but her small clothes on. Morrigan chuckled lightly as Eli spoke.

"What happened?"

"You do not remember?"

"I remember being overwhelmed by Darkspawn, then… nothing."

"Mother saved you and… your companion."

"Companion? Oh, Alistair."

"The suspicious, dimwitted, one yes."

Eli laughed at the young witch's description at her fellow Grey Warden. Morrigan noticed the mark on Eli's neck; she leaned over and ran her fingers over it. Eli smiled at Morrigan as she reached up and grabbed the young witch's hand. Morrigan did not pull away. They sat for a few moments in silence looking into each other's eyes before Morrigan got up and handed Eli her armor and weapons as she spoke.

"Mother wishes to speak with you before you leave."

Nodding her head, Eli stood and slipped on her armor. She walked over to Morrigan who now stood next to a pot of stew. The smell was heavenly. Eli placed her hands on Morrigan's hips. The young witch glanced over her shoulder before turning her attention back to the stew. Eli smirked and wrapped one of her arms around Morrigan's waist before biting her neck, over the spot she had left a mark on her the other day when they had met in the Wilds.

Morrigan dropped the spoon she was holding, into the pot. She then turned to the still smirking Eli. The Dalish Rogue let go of Morrigan and walked over to the door, winking at the young witch before opening the door and leaving. Morrigan sighed and gingerly touched the spot Eli had just bitten before returning to tending to the stew.

Eli emerged from the hut, stringing her bow around her back and sheathing her blades similarly. Morrigan's mother was near Alistair, he seemed completely distraught. Eli tried her best to keep the sarcastic comments to herself as Morrigan's mother announced the Rogue's appearance. Alistair turned to her, relief showed in his eyes.

"See, your fellow Grey Warden still lives."

"Eli, I'm glad you're alright."

"Afraid you were going to be left alone?"

"Duncan's dead… Morrigan's mother saved us…"

"Do not talk about me as if I'm not here boy."

"You never told us your name. What do we call you?"

"Names are pretty but useless. The Chasind call me Flemeth, I suppose it will do."

Alistair looked surprised. Eli got on one knee and bowed her head in respect; she had had her suspicions but didn't truly believe this crazy old hag was the Ashabellenar of legend. Flemeth cackled and bade the Elf to stand. Alistair gave the Rogue an odd look before Flemeth spoke again.

"Stand young Warden."

"Bel Enansal Ashabellenar."

"Yes, yes, blessings are nice. But what are you going to do to stop the Blight?"

"Everyone's gone… We can't…"

"Quiet Shem! We will use the treaties and do what we must, Serranas Ashabellenar."

Eli turned to leave when Morrigan walked out of the small hut. Alistair stood mutely beside Eli. Flemeth noticed the look the two women shared, briefly. She was about to speak up when the ex-Templar decided to share his thoughts on what they should do.

"Arl Eamon… of Redcliff. We could go to him. He's a good man, respected and well liked."

"Once we seek out the treaties, we will go to him."

"Sounds like you have a plan, I have but one thing left to offer. Morrigan shall accompany you."

"What? Mother I-"

Before she could finish her sentence Alistair stepped forward. He shook his head and held his hands up before speaking.

"Not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but she'll only add to our problems. Outside of the Wilds she's an apostate."

"If you don't want help from us _illegal_ mages, I should have left you bleeding on the tower floor."

"Serranas Ashabellenar, if Morrigan wishes too, she may join us, of _her_ choosing."

Morrigan quirked an eyebrow at Eli's assertive tone before glancing at her mother. Flemeth's face remained impassive as she turned her piercing gaze on the young witch. Morrigan faltered under her mother's gaze.

"I-very well. Let me get my things, if you please."

After that was said Morrigan walked off into the hut. She gathered a small pack of herbs, grabbed her staff and a bedroll before reemerging from the hut. Eli awaited with a small smirk; Alistair was muttering under his breath about frogs, sneaky witch thiefs, Elves and women in general. Flemeth gave her a knowing look and without thinking her hand moved to touch the small mark on her neck near her necklace where Eli had bitten her. She cleared her throat and dropped her hand before speaking.

"The stew is boiling mother. Do not forget to take it off the fire. I would hate to return to a burned down hut."

"Ha! It is more likely that you will return to see this place will be swallowed up by the Blight."

"I-all I meant 'twas…"

"I know. Do _try_ to have fun dear."

Morrigan nodded before walking over to stand in front of Eli. The Elf gave her a small smirk before Alistair cleared his throat. Morrigan walked past Eli, discreetly making contact with the Elf. Eli tuned around, watching Morrigan. _This is going to be fun_. The young witch stood near a path that led into the Wilds, she spoke in a wistful tone.

"This is the way to a small village north of here. I say we head there to gather some supplies. Or I could simply be your silent guide."

"I'd prefer you to speak you mind, Morrigan."

"You will regret saying that."

"Dear, sweet mother, how kindly I shall remember this, the day you cast me out-."

Eli realized that the two witches were not about to stop bickering until someone intervened. She walked over to Morrigan and grabbed her hand, pulling her down the path she had pointed out moments ago. Alistair sighed and shook his head before following the two women.

Eli did not let go of Morrigan's hand as they traversed through the Wilds. The young witch led them past the Darkspawn horde. Eli was still uneasy, however, she kept her eyes and ears alert for any sign of danger. Alistair trailed quietly behind them.

After a few hours the sun was slowly starting to sink behind the trees. The trio stopped at a small clearing. There was a small stream nearby, a few trees and lots of lush grass, overall the perfect spot to stop and camp for the night. Eli let go of Morrigan's hand and grabbed a hold of a low hanging tree branch, swiftly pulling herself up into the tree. The young witch watched the Rogue with curious golden eyes. Eli scanned the surrounding area and saw some movement. Notching an arrow in her bow, she shot, there was a slight yelp as the animal fell over.

Leaping out of the tree, Eli landed next to Morrigan. She smiled at the young witch before running off to collect her kill. Morrigan shook her head before gathering some twigs together and a fallen branch to create a small fire. She waved her hand over the small bundle causing it to erupt in flames. Morrigan stayed seated and broke the large branch into smaller pieces for the fire. All the while Alistair stood over by a tree.

Eli returned to the clearing a little while later. She had blood coating her hands and splattered over the rest of her. Alistair started to walk towards her, but realized she was carrying a freshly skinned pelt and what seemed to be the meat from the animal. Eli carried it over to the fire and sat down. Morrigan looked at her. The Rogue smiled before moving next to her. She took a few of the sticks Morrigan had collected and sliced off some meat, sticking them onto the sticks before sprinkling some herbs on them and placed them to roast near the fire.

The young witch watched the Elf cooking the meat, and then place some more of the ground up herbs on the rest of the meat before wrapping it in a few leaves. Morrigan quirked a brow at Eli, who got up and walked towards the stream. She spoke over her shoulder as she walked away.

"Don't let the meat burn."

Eli knelt next to the stream and washed the blood from her arms and face. She then moved a bit up stream and filled some empty skins with water to take back to camp.

Once she filled the last of the skins Eli walked back to camp. Morrigan had taken the meat from the fire and replaced it with some she had cut off herself. Eli sat down next to the witch and offered her one of the skins. Alistair walked over and sat down on the other side of the fire. Eli offered him some meat and a skin. He accepted them with a nod in thanks. After he finished his dinner he laid down and closed his eyes.

Morrigan took a bite out of her's; a shocked expression came over her face. Eli couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips. The young witch glared at her for a moment before resuming eating her dinner. Once they'd both finished Eli laid down and stretched herself out and rested her head on the witch's lap. Morrigan blinked a few times before looking down at the Elf. Eli gave her a cocky grin before reaching up and running a finger along Morrigan's jaw. The young witch visibly stiffened, her ochure eyes narrowed as Eli let her finger run down the witch's slender neck, a crossed her shoulder to her leather and feather clad arm. Morrigan spoke up, trying to keep her voice from betraying her impassivity.

"What is with all the touching?"

"Oh, so am I only allowed to touch you when the men are looking? Not that he's much of a man…"

Eli jerked a thumb in the sleeping ex-Templar's direction before sitting up. She moved to pick up the pelt and get up, but the light touch to her arm from the young witch froze her. She turned to Morrigan and smiled. Morrigan looked away before speaking.

"You made dinner. I'll tend to the drying of the pelt… 'Tis the least I can do."

"It's fine. Get some rest. You're the one leading us to the Shemlen town."

Morrigan watched the Elf get up with the pelt in hand. Eli walked over to a nearby tree and pinned the pelt to it. She then got up in the tree and sat on a low branch, her back against the trunk of the tree. Morrigan stared off into the fire for a while, lost in thought. She thought about the mark on Eli's neck that she had put there, her hand subconsciously started lightly touching the mark Eli had left on her own neck hours ago. _She doesn't try to hide it… 'Tis most unsettling that mother saw it, yet she still wanted me to accompany them…_

The young witch pulled herself from her thoughts and got up. She wandered over to the tree Eli was perched in. Resting her staff against the tree Morrigan pulled herself up into the tree. Eli kept her gaze towards the darkness of the forest. The serene sense of nature made her feel at home. She looked over at the young witch. Grey eyes met gold. Eli let her legs fall around the branch before pulling Morrigan to her. The young witch seemed a bit startled; she started to move away from the Elf when said Elf turned her around so that she was leaning against Eli's chest. Morrigan remained stiffened. Eli began to rub the young witch's shoulders to help her relax, before wrapping her arms around the witch's waist and resting her chin on Morrigan's shoulder.

Morrigan sighed and relaxed enough to rest herself against the Elf. Eli smiled and spoke softly into her ear.

"It's so peaceful at night, calm and quiet. I always felt safe in the darkness of it."

"The dark of night 'tis a comforting mask."

Eli rubbed her hands over Morrigan's arms. She loved how the young witch felt against her. It felt natural. The Dalish Rogue wouldn't dare voice her thoughts to Morrigan though. She knew the game they would play until they defeated the Archdemon and ended the Blight then part ways. Eli sighed, earning her a tilt of the head from Morrigan. The Dalish Rogue spoke just as softly as before, not really wanting to move, but knowing the young witch was cold.

"Come, we should rest now. I'm sure the fire has given out already. But I have a blanket you could-."

"Tis fine. Keep your blanket. If the only competent Grey Warden gets ill we will truly be in trouble."

The Dalish Rogue laughed before moving the young witch forward so she could jump down. Once she was on the ground she looked up and was going to help Morrigan down, when the young witch leapt from the tree and landed next to her. Eli watched Morrigan saunter towards the dying fire. She grabbed a few more twigs before following the young witch back towards the fire. Morrigan had laid out her bedroll and was trying to restart the fire. Eli sat down next to her and added the twigs she had gathered. Morrigan waved her hand over the sticks and it roared back to life.

Morrigan laid back on her bedroll closing her eyes, awaiting sleep. Eli reached over and placed her blanket over Morrigan's body. The young witch's eyes flew open, her golden eyes glaring at the offending blanket. Eli chuckled to herself as Morrigan turned on her side to look at the Dalish Rogue. Eli lay on her back and gazed up at the stars as she spoke.

"Its Halla fur. Don't complain, I know you're cold. So just be quiet and accept it."

"What will you do if I don't 'be quiet and accept it?'"

There was a teasing lilt in the witch's voice; Eli couldn't help the wolfish grin that pulled at her lips. She turned on her side and draped her arm over Morrigan's waist. The young witch quirked her eyebrow at Eli, awaiting an answer. Eli smoothed the fur of the blanket down as she rubbed Morrigan's side before she spoke.

"May you find peace in your dreams, Vhenan'ara."

Eli rolled over onto her back and closed her eyes. Morrigan stayed on her side and watched the Rogue sleep. Her amber eyes watching the rise and fall of Eli's chest, how the moonlight cast shadows on her face. The young witch let her eyes close and she dreamt of a Dalish woman with stone coloured eyes.

The morning light awoke Alistair. He sat up and rubbed at his sore muscles, looking around. The ex-Templar noticed that Morrigan was still asleep and Eli was stirring a small pot of something. Eli looked up at him for a brief moment before turning back to the stew. She added a few more herbs and chunks of meat before speaking up.

"Morning. Could you go fill up the skins with fresh water? Once we finish eating we're setting off."

Alistair nodded and picked up the skins before heading over to the stream. Eli let the stew simmer as she knelt next to Morrigan. She brushed the witch's hair from her face. Morrigan's eyes fluttered slightly before opening to reveal her ochure hues. Eli smiled at her before speaking.

"Breakfast is ready. Once the Shem gets back from the stream we can eat."

Morrigan mumbled something she thought Eli couldn't hear before sitting up. She grabbed her pack and pulled out a brush. Eli raised an eyebrow. Without a word the young witch got up and walked off towards the stream. Alistair was on his way back when he passed Morrigan. She didn't even glance in his direction. Alistair noticed her raven locks were free from its usual swept up style.

He sat down by the small fire and handed Eli two of the skins he'd filled with fresh water. The Dalish Rogue placed one of the skins in her own pack and the other near Morrigan's pack. She then stood up and rolled Morrigan's bedroll up and neatly folded her Halla blanket. Alistair silently watched the Elf.

Morrigan sat down by the stream and tried her best to fix her hair back up in her swept up style. Once she had finished with her hair she looked at her own reflection. The young witch's mind was fragmented with thoughts of her dream. She tried to remember it. _Soft lips, dark hair, stone coloured eyes. My pale flesh flushed with exertion as it was pressed up against her tattooed body._ Morrigan splashed her face with water, trying to dispel her thoughts.

Eli and Alistair had started and finished their breakfast. The ex-Templar offered to take the dishes down to the stream to clean them, but Eli shook her head and collected her's and Alistair's dishes. Before she headed to the stream she made a bowlof the stew for Morrigan and carried it with her. Alistair watched the Elf walk off towards the stream. He shook his head. _What is with her…? That witch is just as much human as I am… Kinda…_

The Dalish Rogue sat down next to Morrigan, causing her to jump. Eli chuckled and set the bowls down before brushing away a lock of the witch's hair that stuck to her wet face. Morrigan wiped at her face to dry it off some before speaking.

"Come to tell me we're setting off?"

"No, actually, came to give you your breakfast. You alright?"

"Yes."

"You sure? I would hate to have my favorite witch-."

"What ails me is of little consequence. And I highly doubt that I am your _favorite_ witch."

Eli shook her head and laughed. She placed the bowls her and Alistair used in the stream and washed off the remnants of the food off. Morrigan leaned over and took the bowl from her and started to finish cleaning it. Eli looked over at the young witch, curiosity showed in her stone hues. The young witch continued to wash the bowls. Once she'd finished she took the one Eli brought for her and began to eat. The Dalish Rogue continued to watch her. Morrigan stopped and sat the spoon down in the bowl before her ochure eyes locked onto Eli's grey ones. The young witch was the first to speak.

"What? 'Tis most unsettling having you stare at me like that."

"Abelas. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"Nothing. When you finish we'll be setting off."

Morrigan nodded and resumed eating. Eli moved to get up, but moved closer to the young witch instead. She leaned over so her lips were pressed to the shell of Morrigan's ear and whispered in a playful tone.

"I saw you watching me sleep last night. I also noticed the noises you made while you slept. Have a _bad_ dream?"

The young witch suppressed a shudder. She turned to the Elf with a deadly glare. Eli laughed and moved away from her, slightly. Morrigan finished her stew and moved to clean the bowl, but Eli moved behind her and wrapped her arms around the young witch. She continued to wash the remnants of food off the bowl, trying to ignore the Elven woman as she placed light kisses along her shoulder up to her neck. Eli bit down on the witch's neck, causing a small moan to escape her.

Morrigan pulled herself away from the elf and picked up the bowl she was washing, using it to dump water on Eli's head. The Rogue grinned before tackling the witch into the stream. Morrigan looked up at the Elf; if looks could kill Eli would have had a short life, well shorter then a normal Grey Warden anyway. Eli kept the young witch under her by straddling her. Morrigan splashed some water at the Rogue.

Eli laughed as the witch flipped their positions. Once Morrigan had the Dalish Rogue under her, she allowed herself a small smile. Eli grinned at Morrigan before speaking.

"I'd prefer you on top."

Before the witch could answer, they both turned when they heard a noise to see what it was, as Alistair stumbled next to the stream. His face was a bright red at seeing the two wet, women, one straddling the other. Morrigan smirked at Eli before she leaned over and nuzzled the Elf's neck, biting it gently. She then got off of Eli and sauntered back towards their camp. Eli watched the sway of the witch's hips before turning to Alistair, who gave her a disapproving glare. She clicked her tongue at him before speaking.

"I think I'm in love."

Eli laughed at the horrified look Alistair gave her as he helped her up. She shook her short, shaggy, black hair to free the water from it. The ex-Templar still had a disapproving look as they walked back to camp. Eli patted his shoulder before speaking.

"I'm joking Shem. Come on we should be able to make it to the village before nightfall."

The trio had been walking for a while when they heard a dog barking. Eli noticed the hound as it tackled her to the ground, licking her face. The Elf laughed before telling the dog to get off of her. She sat on the ground petting the hound as Morrigan spoke up.

"Are we going to have this slobbering, mangy beast following us as well?"

"He's not mangy… I think this is the Mabari you took care of back in Ostagar."

"I know it is, right Fen 'Harel?"

The dog barked happily in confirmation. Eli stood up and walked over to Morrigan, offering her a small smile. The witch snorted derisively. Alistair was petting the dog as he spoke up.

"What's Fen 'Harel mean?"

"Dread Wolf. It's the Dalish god of treachery."

"There's more to the story then that Morrigan. But I figured a fierce name for a fierce beast."

Fen 'Harel barked in agreement. Eli smiled down at him and reached into her pack. She fished out some of the leftover meat and gave it to the dog. Morrigan leaned on a broken fence and spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"Now we have a dog, and Alistair is still the most useless member of our party…"

The four of them traversed a little longer before they arrived outside the small village of Lothering. A group of bandits awaited them near the village. Eli took the forefront and got in the bandit leaders face.

"Move aside Shem."

"Not until you pay the toll. Ten silver."

"They are fools to get in our way, I say teach them a lesson."

Eli grinned and nodded as the bandit leader awaited his payment. Eli unsheathed her Ba'Missan and cut the leader down where he stood. His fellow bandits tried to attack but were either frozen by Morrigan and then shattered by Eli or tackled and torn to shreds by Fen 'Harel.

Once the last of the bandits had been dealt with Eli searched their bodies for anything useful. Morrigan found a few crates and took what they could use. They made it down a few steps towards the little town before Alistair decided to speak up.

"Hey, uhm…"

"It speaks! Was falling on your blade in grief too much trouble then?"

"You have been awfully quiet Shem."

"Is it so hard to believe that I'm upset since Duncan's death? What if your mother had died Morrigan?"

"Before or after I stopped laughing?"

"Right… very creepy, forget I said anything."

Eli chuckled to herself at their banter before sharing an amused look with Morrigan. Alistair glared at both of the women. The Dalish Rogue pet Fen' Harel's head before she spoke to Alistair.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Did you read the treaties?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well I was wondering what course of action we are going to take. I say Redcliff is still our best option."

"Morrigan what do you think?"

"Find this man Logain and deal with him, the rest of this can then be dealt with in peace."

"Yeah, 'cause it's that easy…"

"I was asked for my opinion so I gave it, if you'd like to stand here and argue then we shall stand here until the Blight is upon us!"

"Enough you two. Let's just get going."

The Elf grabbed Morrigan's hand before leading them into the village. They saw an elderly woman arguing with a merchant. Eli's curiosity got the better of her; she walked over to them, interrupting the bickering merchant and woman. The elderly woman smiled in relief at the Elf, whereas the merchant appraised her like she was a customer. It was the woman who asked for help first.

"This man is charging outlandish prices for goods he bought from these poor people last week! They flee for their lives and you swindle them!"

"Any of these men would do the same in his position."

"Morrigan's right. You Shemlens are all the same."

"Exactly. So, what you say about helpin' me for a little profit?"

"Get rid of the 'little' part and we have a deal."

"Alright."

The elderly woman was taken aback. She glared at the trio, Eli in particular. Alistair shook his head as Eli told the woman to leave.

"You'd actually do the bidding of this evil little man?"

"Can you beat his offer?"

"No, all I can offer is our thanks."

"Right... Anyone not here to do business should leave then."

The merchant had a shit eating grin as the old woman left ranting about Elves and evil men, and that the Maker would would see to them. Morrigan and Eli shared a small laugh about the Maker cursing them. Morrigan was the first to speak up before the Merchant.

"That was a fine sentiment if I'd ever heard one."

"Here's 100 silver for your trouble, thanks for driving off that rifraff."

"And a discount."

"Alright, but only for you. Don't go spreadin' it around that I gave you it."

Eli looked over the merchants wares and sold him some of the stuff they had acquried from the bandits that they'd met when heading into town. After buying Morrigan a new staff and using her to distract the merchant so she could cut the strings of his coin purse she walked off. The young witch laughed at the merchant's advances as she walked away from him and found Eli standing with Fen'Harel next to Alistair near a bridge. She was tossing a coin purse in the air and grinning as Morrigan stopped in front of her. The ex- Templar shook his head.

"You're such a delight Eli, I bet you'll make friends every where we go."

"Hey, that shem was askin' for it. Chargin' that much for his wares, and his 'discount' was more of a-"

The Dalish went silent when a little boy ran up to her asking about his mom. Eli knelt in front of him and opened up the merchant's coin purse, handing the boy a soverign. The boy's face lit up in a smile as he thanked her. Eli smiled back as the boy spoke up.

"Are you an Elf?"

"Did the pointed ears give it away?"

"Father always said Elves were mean, but you're a nice Elf."

"Not all of us are bad, Da'len. You should go ask one of the Chantry people to help you find your mom, or find some food with the money I gave you."

The boy nodded and thanked her again before running off. Morrigan and Alistair had watched the interaction between the boy and Eli in silence. The young witch was lost in thought. _Even though she holds such disdain for mankind and the chantry, she helped the boy and told him to seek out one of the Chantry imbecils. I wonder what other surprises she'll unveil. How will she react to the the Archdemon, to the ritual?_ Morrigan was pulled from her thoughts when Alistair started talking to the Dalish Warden.

"I really didn't expect that from you... you're really nice person underneath it all."

"Don't even think about it Shem."

Morrigan pointed out a desolate looking Elven family to Eli, to deter Alistair's want of a hug from the Dalish. Eli's stone eyes showed her thanks as she walked over to them. She gave them some of the Merchant's money before asking what was wrong, they smiled. The father of the family explained that bandits had taken everything they owned when they arrived. Eli reassured them that they had killed the bandit. They thanked her before she turned and walked away.

Eli started over the bridge when she heard Alistair and Morrigan's bickering. The Dalish Rogue stopped and scanned over the area, as she listened to her companion's banter.

"So, Morrigan, let's talk about your mother for a moment."

"I'd rather talk about your mother."

"There's nothing to tell, and besides isn't your's a scary witch who lives in the middle of a forest? Much more interesting."

"To you perhaps, though you would find the moss growing upon a stone interesting."

"You know what's more interesting then that? Apostates. Mages outside of the Tower. That's illegal, ya know."

"You did not read that in a book somewhere did you? I hope the small letters did not strain you over much."

"Or we could not talk about your mother... That works for me."

The Dalish chuckled to herself, gaining the attention of her companions. Morrigan walked over to lean against the part of the bridge Eli was leaning on. Eli smiled at her and took the young witch's hand into her own as she led them over to a nearby tavern.

An elderly woman who looked well near her own death walked over in front them, blocking their path to the tavern. Morrigan seemed a bit irritated, whereas Alistair looked around at the tents from whence the woman had come from. The sick and injured there tore at his comapassion. Eli placed her hand on the elderly woman's shoulder as she had a bout of coughing. The woman thanked her before speaking up.

"You got a place to stay for the night? You taken care of?"

"Yes,we are. Here take these."

Eli reached into her pack and pulled out some Elfroot potions, handing them to the woman. The elderly woman thanked her and blessed the maker that she had come when their supplies were running low. Eli just smiled at the woman before walking off to the tavern.

Once they were inside the tavern they stepped but a few steps inside when a man in military issue regalia and a few thugish looking men with him had stepped infront of them. Eli reached for her Ba'Missan and Morrigan readied her new staff when a Lay sister stepped in between the Warden and the would-be attackers. She gave Eli a small smile before speaking.

"Please, there is no need to fight."

"These here are the Wardens who betrayed King Cailin!"

"Seth'lin! Your people are the ones who turned tail and left us to die!"

"I'm sure we can resolve this peacefully."

"Then say a prayer For your Lethallin, Shem."

In a fluid movement, Eli grabbed one of her Ba'Misu and threw it into the leader of the men. Morrigan fired a few cold blasts of ice at the men as Eli parried with them. Alistair and Fen'Harel fended off the attackers that came from the kitchen of the tavern. Even the Lay sister joined in to help Eli. She fought back to back with the Dalish Rogue, her daggers moving just as quickly as the Elf's.

Once the fight was over Eli turned to the Lay sister, sheathing her weapons. The Lay sister brushed her red hair from her face after she sheathed her daggers. She walked over to Eli, a sweet smile on her face. The Dalish gave her a once over appraising just who she might be. Morrigan noticed and made a slightly frustrated noise. Alistair looked over at Morrigan who appeared to be glarring daggers at the Lay sister as she spoke to Eli.

"You're quite the capable fighter, sister."

"I am. And I'd like to join you. You are a Warden correct?"

"I am... But why would you want to join me?"

"The Maker told me to."

"Right... I'd rather not have your Maker interferring in my life. But if you wish to tag along I will not refuse you."

"More crazy I thought we were all full up."

"It 'twould seem you cracked your skull worse then mother thought..."

Morrigan turned away from the Dalish Rogue and walked out of the tavern. Eli turned to Alistair, who just shrugged his shoulders. She walked over to the ex-Templar and asked him to help Leliana find some armor, that she did not want to travel with a woman in Chantry attire. Alistair nodded as Eli left the tavern with Fen'Harel.

Eli followed Fen'harel to the bridge where Morrigan stood, looking out at the landscape. She walked over and placed her arm around the young witch's waist as she leaned against the bridge. Morrigan gave her a sidelong glance but didn't speak. The Dalish sighed before removing her arm from the witch's waist and sitting on the ground next to Morrigan. She pet Fen'Harel as they sat their in silence. _Why do I feel slighted by the fact that Eli looked at the Chantry wench. It's not like she is mine to claim. I am only with her to gain the soul of an old god._ Morrigan tried to deny the fact that she was becoming rather found of the Elf in such a short amount of time, for the sake of her task.

The young witch turned and looked down at Eli. She offered her a hand, which Eli accepted. Morrigan helped the Elf up before speaking.

"We have our supplies, and now a Chantry wench... I say we should leave this town before we have the Maker himself decide he wishes to annoy me as well."

"Morrigan, I only agreed for her to join us because of her fighting skills."

Morrigan looked a bit surprised. She had not expected the Elf to try and explain herself, there was no reason to. The young witch knew she was acting foolish, and she had hoped that Eli had over looked this fact. Waving her hand to dismiss the Elf's explaination, she started to walk away. Eli walked off after her, lacing her fingers with the young witch's as they walked back to the tavern where The Lay sister and Alistair waited outside for them.

Eli noticed the leather armor the sister wore instead of the Chantry robes. It hugged against the red head's figure unlike the unflattering robes. Eli grinned as they approached the two comapinions.

"So, _sister_, is that what we are to call you?"

"I am Leliana."

"Pleasure, I am Eli."

The Elf took Leliana's hand into her own and placed a soft kiss on her fingers. Morrigan gritted her teeth, her eyes seemed to burn into the red head. Alistair noticed and stepped in between the women. He rubbed the back of his head and placed his arm around Eli's shoulder and directed her away from the two women. Leliana looked confused, whereas Morrigan walked away from the Lay sister.

Eli and Alistair walked around the corner. The Dalish Rogue noticed a tall man in a cage. She shrugged the ex-Templar off of her and walked over to the him. The tall man glared down at her. Eli noticed the rusted lock, she gingerly inspected it. Alistair, Morrigan, Leliana and Fen'Harel had caught up to her and noticed the man in the cage. Leliana spoke up only to be rebutted by Morrigan.

"The Revered Mother said he cut down a farmer and his family in cold blood, she sentenced him to this cage. To be left to starve or found by the Darkspawn, not even a killer deserves this fate."

"He is a proud and powerful creature, if you cannot find use of him at least set him free for mercy's sake alone."

"Not what I would expect from you Morrigan..."

"I also suggest that Alistair take his place."

"That's what I would expect..."

The Dalish shook her head and laughed at Morrigan and Alistair before turning back to the lock. She pulled out a little needle like device from her glove and set to picking the lock. Once it opened and fell to the ground she opened the cage door. The tall man just stood there silently. Eli rubbed the back of her neck before giving him her infamous grin and holding out a hand.

"I'm Eli, of the Grey Wardens."

"I have no reason to talk to you Elf."

"I just set you free, doesn't that count?"

"I placed myself in this cage."

"Why?"

"I lost control."

"How?"

"I lost my sword without it I have no honor."

"I see. Come with me and we can find your sword. At the very least you can regain your honor by stopping the Blight."

"Very well I am Sten of the Berasaad-Vanguard of the Qunari people."

The tall man stepped out of the cage and stood next to Alistair. Eli's grin never faltered as she started to lead them away from the cage. She noticed Alistair was taking up the rear guard as usual, so she snuck around behind him, it was a good thing Sten was so large, the ex-Templar didn't even notice her. She tripped Alistair and with a slight nudge as he fell, he landed in the cage. Eli quickly shut the door with a chuckle. Alistair started raving about how they were the last remaining Grey Wardens and should get along. Morrigan walked over to the Elf. Eli smiled at her. Leliana and the Qunari stood behind the two women. Leliana looked confused and worried whereas Sten looked stoic.

Eli leaned against the cage door to keep Alistair inside it. She turned to the young witch, her grin and self satisfaction evident in her stone coloured eyes.

"You guys ready to leave?"

"Of course _my_ Grey Warden."

Morrigan mentally chastised herself, hoping Eli didn't find any meaning in those words. Eli noticed the subtle sensuality in the young witch's tone. She slid her hand around Morrigan's waist, without the others noticing, that is except for Alistair. Morrigan glanced over at the Elf, but said nothing as Alistair spoke up.

"You're not seriously gonna leave me here because the sneaky witch thief said to are you?"

"I don't know, it is a tempting idea... But I suppose we do need the other remaining Grey Warden so no."

The Dalish moved away from the door, lightly trailing her fingers along the young witch's exposed back as she did so. Morrigan hid whatever emotion it was that this Elf stirred in her. Alistiar shook his head at the two women as he stepped out of the cage. Eli started to lead them out of the village when she heard Morrigan and Alistair's banter.

"I have a wonder Alistair, if you will indulge me..."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Of the two of you that remain, are you not the senior Grey Warden here? I find it curious that you allow another to lead, while you follow."

"You find that curious, do you?"

"In fact you defer to a new recruit. Is that the policy of the Grey Wardens or simply a personal one?"

"What do you want to hear? That I prefer to follow? I do."

"You sound so very defensive."

"Couldn't you go crawl under a bush somewhere and die? That would be great, thanks."

Eli shook her head and sighed. It would seem the two of them wouldn't even try to get along. The Elf stopped abruptly, causing Alistair to stumble. He almost fell over if it had not been for Sten grabbing his arm to keep him up right. The little gang looked to their leader to see what was wrong. There was a little group of refugees with weapons one of them stepped foreward.

"You are the Grey Wardens, there is a bounty on your head. We're sorry to do this, but-."

Before the man finished his sentence the group behind him and some that were at Eli's group's sides attacked them. Alistair and Sten charged in head first and started swinging their swords at the group in front of them. Leliana and Eli held off the ones at their sides. Morrigan started to unleash her flurry of magic as always until one of the ones from the group Alistair and Sten were fighting got passed them and snuck up behind her. With a dagger at her throat the man forced her to lower her staff. Eli noticed and cut down the final three men in her way to get to Morrigan.

She grabbed her bow and notched an arrow, taking careful aim. Everyone in the Grey Warden's little group had defeated the rest of the refugees and stood by her side at the ready. Eli fingered the feathers on her arrow, trying to reassure herself that she could make the shot without hitting Morrigan when Alistair stepped foreward.

"Let her go. We have defeated your friends, do you really want to be next?"

"Attack me and she dies."

"Alistair stand down. Ar'din nuvenin na'din. But if you do not release her I will. Emma Shem'nan, Ar tu na'lin emm mi, Seth'lin."

"What? I don't- just drop your weapons or-."

Eli let go of the arrow, it flew past the side of Morrigan's face, barely missing her and into the refugees neck. He let out a startled girggling noise before sinking to the ground in a lifeless slump. Morrigan let out her withheld breath as Eli ran over to her. She took the young witch into her arms, before noticing the scratch mark on her cheek from where the arrow had just missed her. Eli wiped the blood away with her thumb. Morrigan's ochure eyes searched Eli's stone ones for answers. The Elf looked genuinly concerned. She moved away from Eli as the others watched them. Alistair had a knowing look on his smug face, it irritated Morrigan to no end.

The young witch started walking away from Eli and the group, continuing on the way away from the village. Everyone else turned to Eli, who sighed and followed after Morrigan. They only made it a few feet away when they stopped to help two dwarves who had been attacked by Darkspawn. Morrigan unleashed a hellish fury on the Darkspawn like none any had seen before. She let the magic flow through her as she shifted into a spider and leapt onto a Hurlock alpha tearing out the creatures throat with her poisonous fangs.

Sten, Alistair and Leliana stood back by the two dwarves and watched the young witch. Alistair flinched as Morrigan leapt onto another Hurlock. Fen'Harel tore into a Gemlock as Eli let loose a few arrows before walking over to Morrigan. The now spider turned witch watched as the Elf walked over to her. She drew back on her legs and braced herself as her venom dripped from her fangs. Eli restrung her bow around her back before kneeling down next to the spider turned witch. Morrigan's gold tinted eyes watched the Elf closely. Eli reached out and ran her hand along the leg Morrigan had arched by her Dalish was gentle as her hand travelled up the leg to the spider turned witch's head; she continued to gently run her fingers along the spot where Morrigan's throax connected with her head.

Morrigan seemed to calm down and lean into Eli's touch. The Elf smiled as Morrigan turned back into her human form. Eli averted her eyes and tried her best to block the view of Alistair and Leliana. Morrigan slipped her tatterd skirt, and revelaing shirt back on. As she fixed her hair back into it's swept up style she noticed Eli looking away from her. Morrigan allowed herself a small smile before standing. Eli stood and laced her fingers with the young witch's before walking over to their companions and the dwarves. Leliana noticed Eli holding onto the Witch's hand and tried not to think about what the obvious implecation was. The elder of the two Dwarves stepped foreward and spoke up.

"Mighty timely arrival. My boy Sandal and I would've been gonners for sure if you hadn't along. Which way you headed, I suspect we're goin' the same way."

"I doubt you'd want to travel with a Grey Warden, but you're welcome along."

"Oh... No, that's fine. I suspect your travels will be more exciting then my boy and I need. Thank you though."

The two Dwarves set about cleaning up their broken cargo and fixing their wagon. Eli lead her little group back the way they were headed. She kept a tight grip on Morrigan's hand as they traversed through the country side.

The little group stopped for a break by a stream. Alistair sat by the stream filling his skin with water and petting Fen'Harel, whereas Sten stood silently by a tree looking over the landscape. Leliana looked around and noticed that Eli and Morrigan had disappeared.

"Alistair, where's Eli and Morrigan?"

"I have no clue where those two go, nor do I want to know. Eli will return when she thinks it's time to go or to tell us to set up camp. Morrigan, however, I hope doesn't return."

"That's a horrible thing to say. She may not be all that nice, but Eli seems quite taken with her...Though I cannot say why..."

"Is someone jealous?"

"What? No!"

Leliana slightly blushed and looked away from Alistair. The ex-Templar smiled, and laid back to look up at the sky.

Eli led Morrigan far enough away from their group so that no one would see or hear them. She let go of Morrigan's hand and climbed up in a tree, offering a hand to Morrigan. The young witch looked up at the Elf and shook her head. She brushed Eli's hand away and pulled herself up into the tree. The Dalish Rogue rested herself against the trunk of the tree before Morrigan positioned herself in between the Elf's legs and relaxed her back against the Elf's chest. Eli gently kissed Morrigan's shoulder as she wrapped her arms around the young witch's waist. Morrigan looked up at the setting sun and sighed. The Dalish Rogue nuzzled the young witch's neck.

"What's wrong?"

_This whole situation. Why does it have to be Alistair? Why can't you be a man..._ Morrigan pushed her thoughts from her head and forced a smile. She turned to the Dalish Rogue and let her fingers leave a tingling static trail from the Elf's shoulder to her hand. Eli grinned at the young witch, reveling in the feel of this woman. The Rogue leaned in to kiss Morrigan and was met with the witch's hand. Eli pulled back and looked over at Morrigan, who leapt from the branch and transformed into a wolf. She ran off along the stream. Eli smiled to herself before leaping from the tree and gathering Morrigan's clothes, then chasing after the wolf turned witch.

Eli followed her to a small clearing where the stream turned into a small pond. Morrigan had transformed back into her human form and was waiting in the middle of the pond. The Rogue unclasped her armour and slipped it off along with her gloves and boots. Once she was in nothing but her small clothes she dove into the water. Morrigan looked around and waited for the Elf to she didn't for a few moments, Morrigan wondered if she was alright. Her concern was alieviated when Eli lifted her from the water. Morrigan glared down at her. The Dalish grinned as she lowered the witch in her arms. Once Morrigan was back in the water she wrapped her arms around the Elf's neck. Eli leaned in and kissed the young witch softly before leaning back to put a little distance between them so she could move her limbs to keep them afloat.

"Wanted time away from the group?"

"Yet you followed."

"But of course. I don't want any harm to befall my _favorite_ witch. I'll leave if you want to be alone though."

The Rogue tried to slip out of the witch's arms, but Morrigan pulled her closer. Eli smiled at Morrigan, who leaned in and pressed her lips to the Elf's ear.

"'Tis no concern of yours if I am in harm. You are a Grey Warden and should not have any sentimental attachments, they only complicate the enevitable."

Eli blinked a few times as Morrigan swam away from her. The young witch walked on the bank of the pond and over to where Eli had stripped her armor off. Morrigan noticed her clothes; she slipped them on before gathering the Rogue's things and walking off towards their little group. Eli swarm to the bank of the pond and chased after the young witch.

Alistair and Leliana had set up a small camp, whereas Sten went to fetch some firewood. Leliana had started cooking some of the food they had gotten in Lothering. The smell hit Alistair's nose and almost had the ex-templar drooling. He sat next to her waiting for the meal to finish cooking. Leliana kept swatting at his hands and telling him they had to wait until Eli and Morrigan returned from where ever they had wandered off to.

"But-"

"No."

"It's not fair they might not even come back..."

"Aw, did the poor _Templar_ miss me?"

Morrigan sauntered into the little camp with a teasing grin on her face. Both Leliana and Alistair looked at each other and exchanged confused looks. The young witch laughed before finding a spot about a yard away from their camp and started to set up her own. The confused looks on Leliana and Alistair's faces deepened when they realized Morrigan was carrying Eli's armor. They were about to get up and ask the young witch where Eli was when the latter appeared from the same path Morrigan had. The Rogue was in nothing but her small clothes, but she didn't seem to notice, if she did she didn't care.

Eli walked over to Morrigan and stood in front of her. The young witch looked up from laying out her bed roll with feigned innocence. The Dalish's wolfish grin grew when stone eyes met ochure.

"Not that I don't enjoy the nipping cold air, but where is my armor?"

"You're armor is about as equivelent as what you are wearing."

"Where is it?"

"Your armor 'tis where ever you left it."

The Rogue pinned Morrigan to the ground and straddled her. Alistair looked away, a bright blush covering his cheeks. Leliana, however, watched with rapt interest. The Dalish Rogue leaned over and bit the young witch's neck. Morrigan bit her bottom lip to keep any noise from escaping. She conjured a bit of fire into her hands, Eli yelped and released the witch. Sitting on her legs the Elf nursed her wounded hands. Morrigan sat up and grabbed Eli's armor from under her bedroll, throwing them at the Elf.

"Here. _Never _try that again."

"Trust me, next time you'll be asking me not to stop."

Morrigan rolled her eyes before returning to setting up her little campsite. Eli slipped her armor on before she walked over to the stream and dipped her hands in the cool water. Leliana abandoned the food she was cooking and walked over to sit next to the Dalish Rogue. Eli glanced over at the Bard. Leliana reached over and ran her hands over Eli's, gently massaging them under the water. Eli sighed in relief before thanking the red headed woman. She leaned over and rested her head on Leliana's Bard smiled contentidly to herself as she continued to caress and massage the Elf's hands.

The Bard and Eli sat along the stream's bank for a little while. The Rogue relaxing and letting Leliana nurse her hands. Morrigan didn't really burn them that badly, she just enjoyed the attention she was recieving from the red head. Leliana had noticed as soon as her hands had travled over the Elf's, but she smiled nonetheless happy that she had some excuse to coyly flirt with the Elven Warden. Morrigan noticed that Eli and the Chantry girl hadn't moved since she started to finish setting up her camp. She glared at them before turning and going into her tent. Alistair sat next to the pot that had been cooking a stew, he had a bowl of it in his lap. The bowl was already more then half way empty, the ex-Templar noticed Morrigan's disapproving glare that was directed at his fellow Grey Warden. He hollered at said Warden and Leliana.

"Dinner's ready!"

"Alistair, I thought I told you to wait."

"You sound like the Reveared Mother..."

Eli laughed as she got up and helped Leliana to her feet. They walked over to where the ex-Templar sat and poured themselves a bowl of the stew. Eli sat her bowl next to the pot and made one for Morrigan. She got up and walked over to Morrigan's little camp site. The Rogue knelt down to the tent flap, opening it slightly.

"Hey Leliana made some Orlesian stew, thought you might want some..."

"I wish to be left alone. Now go bother the Chantry wench if you need someone to accept your flirtaious banter. I have no desire to continue our game any longer."

The scorn in Morrigan's voice hit Eli hard. She opened the flap wider and found that the young witch was laying on her side, her back to the Elf. Eli reached over and placed her hand on Morrigan's side. The young witch sat up and hit the bowl out of The Elven Warden's hand, spilling it all over her. Eli wiped at the mess on the front of her before setting the bowl aside. She turned to the young witch and took her hands into her own. Morrigan slightly tried to jerk away but Eli kept a firm grip on her hands before leaning in and pressing her lips to the young witch's. She let go of Morrigan's hands as she sat back on her legs. Morrigan reached out and closed the tent flap before pulling Eli to her. They shared a passionate kiss as Eli laid Morrigan on her back. Morrigan's thoughts kept reminding her of what it was she was supposed to be doing._ Why am I doing this? She's not the Warden mother wants... She's just the one to kill the Archdemon. But damnit, this feels... _ Morrigan couldn't complete her thought because of the loss of contact. Eli sat on her legs, looking over at her.

"What? Why did you-"

"Morrigan, I'm going to go set up my bedroll... Abelas... for everything."

"I must admit I was enjoying our game."

"Yeah, want to go back to that?"

Morrigan nodded. She felt her chest tighten at the look in Eli's eyes. The young witch felt guilty for asking the Elven Warden to not treat her in such a familiar manner. From the moment they met the Rogue had been nothing but kind to her, and from what the bumbling ex-Templar said the Elf seemed to hate most of humanity. Morrigan had a small smile on her lips. Eli cocked her head at the young witch. The young witch noticed the empty bowl on the floor and that Eli still had some remenents of the food on her chest and stomach. Morrigan grabbed a towel from her pack and gently started to wipe off the food.

Eli grabbed her hand. Morrigan let go of the towel as Eli pulled her closer. Stone met ochure. They couldn't look away, were to enraptured with on another. Their lips were but a breath away from the other's when Eli spoke it sent a shiver down Morrigan's spine.

"Exactly when during our little game did you want to go back to? The flirting to entertain the guys, the playful banter..."

"How about we make it up as we go."

Morrigan leaned in and sealed her lips against Eli's. The Elf smiled into the kiss as she wrapped her arm around the young witch. They shared a passionate kiss before both women heard Leliana outside of the tent asking if everything was alright. Eli kissed down the young witch's neck and gently bit down. Morrigan made a small noise.

"Ah. T'would be nice if you would stay on your side of the campsite. The Warden and I need to discuss her behavior."

"Oh? I think Eli has been very helpful, she is so kind and caring..."

"Exactly my point. She is not a Chantry wench like you, it is most distressing that she has those qualiti- stop that Elf!"

Leliana heard a slight yelp as the tent shook and the sounds of wrestling came from said tent. She heard Morrigan reprimand Eli before the Elf emerged from the tent. Her short dark hair was messier then usual. Eli had a satisfied smirk on her lips as she walked past Leliana. The Bard watched her walk over to her bedroll and lay it. She turned back to Morrigan's tent, not wanting to end up a burnt crisp she decided not to venture into dangerous territory. Leliana walked over to where Eli was laying on her back and sat down next to her.

Alistair kept bothering Eli about what was going on between her and Morrigan. Eli just grinned at him and asked if he was jealous. He stuttered and denied the accusations. Leliana giggled, earning her a grin from the Elf. Sten walked over to the fire and dropped a stack of wood next to it before sitting down, Fen' Harel sitting next to him.

"So that's where you've been. He really seems to like you Sten."

"He is a fierce warrior and deserves respect."

The Qunari laid back and closed his eyes to go to sleep. Fen'Harel laid his head on Sten's stomach and fell asleep. Eli chuckled at the sight. She noticed Morrigan walking over to the stream and got up, walking over to her. Leliana and Alistair looked at her then each other. They watched her walk over to the young witch before speaking.

"I don't see what the appeal is..."

"She's dangerous Alistair, danger is an often overlooked but a highly appealing aspect of attraction."

"She's one of the only remaining Grey Wardens trying to unite a divided country against the Blight, and take down an Archedemon. She's got more then enough excitement and danger..."

Leliana laughed when she noticed the jealous tone he used when speaking about the two women. The Bard made a mental note that Morrigan wasn't her only competition to win the affections of a certain Elven Grey Warden.

Eli walked along the stream in silence with Morrigan. The young witch walked over to a tree with a low hanging branch. She pulled herself into the tree and straddled the branch, looking down at the Elf. Eli smiled up at her before grabbing the branch and flipping herself up in the tree. She leaned against the trunk and Morrigan rested against her. They sighed contentidly, allowing themselves the small pleasure of being alone.

The Elven Warden noticed that the tree was just far enough away that Alistair and Leliana would have to actually search for them, but close enough so that if they were to fall asleep it wouldn't be a mounumentous trek back. She snuggled against Morrigan's neck. The young witch smiled at her. The two women relaxed for the first time since they'd met one another and allowed themselves to just enjoy the moment. Eventually Morrigan fell asleep in Eli's arms. The Elven Warden smiled as she sat quietly enjoying the night, watching for any sign of danger that would disturb this moment of peace.

Alistair and Leliana awoke to the rising sun. They picked up their bedrolls and set about making breakfast. The two looked over at Eli's bedroll and noticed that it was empty and looked as though nobody had slept in it. They shared a concerned look. Leliana walked over to the tent Morrigan had set up and peeked inside. No one was there. She walked back over to Alistair.

"Nobody's in Morrigan's tent... Did something happen to them?"

"Morrigan turned into an abomination and ate Eli, before leaving to reak havoc on a nearby town."

"Oh but your wit does astound me so. Why is it that _I_ am the abomination? Hm? What about Eli, maybe your insistant Chantry chatter has driven her insane enough that she would start eating dirt and calling a nearby flower Lady Andraste."

The two turned to see Morrigan striding up away from the stream. She had a small smirk on her face. As if she had just made some big accomplishment. The young witch sauntered over to her tent as Eli walked up to the camp. Leliana noticed the dark circles under her eyes and the weary look in her grey eyes. As the Bard walked over to her Eli offered the red head a small smile. She then sat down on her bedroll and fell backwards onto the ground. Alistair looked at her in concern, whereas Leliana sat down next her.

"You feeling alright, Eli?"

"Yeah... Just, tired..."

The Elf closed her eyes for few moments. Leliana told her to rest while she made breakfast. Eli agreed and tried to fall asleep, when she heard Alistair talking-well arguing- with Morrigan.

"What in the name of Andraste did you two do last night? We have a Blight to defeat, she is one of the _last_ Grey Wardens-"

"What the Warden and I do is our business. Now run off with the Chantry wench and leave me alone."

Eli sat up for a moment before getting up and walking over to the two. She stood next to Morrigan. The young witch silently greatful that the Elven Warden wasn't going to allow the ex-Templar's line of questioning.

"Shem, go help Leliana."

"But, but..."

"Now."

"It's not fair... If I was a pretty woman I bet I wouldn't get called _Shem_ and get yelled at all the time."

He grumbled about how unfair Eli was as he walked over and sat down next to the pot Leliana was using to cook breakfast in. The red head gave him a curious look, a small smile playing on her lips at Alistair's words.

Morrigan and Eli sat down by her small fire and sat in silence. The young witch retrieved a small pot and started to add some ingredients to it. The Elf watched with vivid curiosity, as to what Morrigan was making. It smelt delicious. The young witch added a few more ingredients before placing a lid on it to let it simmer. She sat down next to Eli.

"So, _my_ Warden, where are we off to today?"

"I know there's a Dalish camp around here. I'm taking you, Sten and Fen' Harel to go talk to them after breakfast. If I were to bring any Shem's from the Chantry they'd never forgive me."

"I take it, they are fine with _Shem's_ who live in a shack in the middle of a swamp?"

"They are fine with you because you are the daughter of Ashabellenar."

The young witch sighed and looked into the fire. She should be happy or at least content with that answer. Morrigan should be used to being confused as Flemeth or being in her shadow. But whenever this Elf spoke of her with such high esteem, the young witch wanted to smack her. She felt betrayed. It was silly she knew that. But when did having any sort of feelings do anything less then complicate a situation. Morrigan wanted to deny any accusation of having any sort of feelings for the young Elf, but the more time she spent with Eli the more she realized it would be harder for her to betray her in the end.

Eli leaned over and rested her head on Morrigan's lap. The Elven Warden fell asleep after a few moments. Morrigan looked down at the sleeping Warden with a small smile. She ran her hand through the Elf's dark hair and over her pointed ears. Eli snuggled against her leg with a satisified smirk. The young witch decided that the Warden deserved some rest and wouldn't wake the sleeping Elf

The Elven Warden started mumbling in her sleep. Morrigan looked down at the sleeping Warden, trying to hear what it was she was saying.

"Morri... gan.. mmm, please..."

The young witch slightly blushed at the pleading moans the Elf was uttering. She looked away from Eli, trying to ignore the woman, but couldn't. She wanted to know what it was the Elf was dreaming of, if it is the same kind of dream she had the first night they camped away from her hut. Eli snuggled closer to the young witch's stomach, her moans becoming more aparent. Morrigan looked over at their companions, hoping they couldn't hear the Elf. Leliana and Alistair seemed preoccupied in conversation, whereas Sten and the dog were sitting by the stream. Morrigan looked back down as Eli rolled onto her back.

"Morrigan, please... Just one more..."

_Just one more? My is she that insatiable in reality or is this just in her dream? _Morrigan's thoughts continued to question the Elf. She moved slightly to check on their breakfast. When she leaned forward Eli's hand brushed her inner thigh as the Elf tried to keep her "pillow" from moving. The young witch's breath got caught in her throat. She took the pot from the fire and set it near them. Morrigan sat back and sighed. She placed her hand on the Elf's shoulder and was about to wake her when Eli whispered in her sleep.

"Morrigan, I love-"

The young witch shook the Elf to wake her up. Eli opened her eyes and looked up at Morrigan. She noticed the young witch had a light blush coating her cheeks. The Elven Warden reached up and gently stroked the young witch's cheek. Morigan narrowed her eyes at the Elf.

"Breakfast is ready."

Eli nodded but made no attempt to move. She noticed that Morrigan seemed a bit unedge. The Elf gave her a curious look and tried to coax her to look at her. Morrigan kept her eyes on the pot of food and her hands at her side. Eli sat up and ran her fingers gently down the young witch's arm. Morrigan shivered at the contact, her thoughts occupied on figuring out what Eli had been dreaming of. The Elven Warden seemed happy to oblige, as if reading her thoughts.

"Was I asleep long? I had such a wonderful dream... You were in it."

"Oh? 'Twas I an abomination you were to slay?"

The Elven Warden chuckled before leaning over and kissing Morrigan on the cheek. She shook her head.

"Never. I could never... You're my favorite witch remember? But I would like to know if you are as good as you were in my dream."

The mortified look on the young witch's face made Eli laugh. She tried to stop, but couldn't. Morrigan's face grew as red as Alistair's would if you talked about sex in front of him. The Elven Warden let her laughter die down before trying to reword her sentence.

"Not like that. I'm not saying I'd mind us... Anyway, you cooked me a chocolate cake. I tried to eat it all, but you wouldn't let me."

"Oh. It all makes sense now. Thank you Warden."

_All Except the "Morrigan, I love..." Maybe she was going to say sweets, or chocolate... Maybe cake._ The young witch kept trying to convince herself that the Elven Warden was talking about the food and not a confession of love. The more she thought about it the more it made her long to find out, which was something she couldn't do. It would only cause more problems then it was worth. Eli helped herself to some of the stew Morrigan had made. She made a slight moaning noise like she had when she was asleep. It broke Morrigan away from her thoughts. She looked at the Elf who smiled at her before leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"You are as good as you were in my dream."

The Elven Warden continued to eat. Morrigan made herself a bowl and began to eat. She tried to focus on eating and block out everything else. Once the two women finished Eli laid back down, her head resting in Morrigan's lap. The young witch sighed and looked down at her.

Leliana noticed how close her two female companions were, how Eli smiled up at the witch with genuine affection. The Bard decided no matter what the witch could do to her she was going to keep Eli from harm's way and keep Morrigan away from her. She got up and walked over to Morrigan's small encampment. The young witch looked up at the Bard with a sinister glare. Eli stretched but made no attempt to move away from Morrigan. Leliana glanced at the Elven Warden as the young witch spoke.

"Why do you feel the insistent need to come over to my camp and bother me Bard?"

"I came over to speak to Eli."

"If she wished to speak to you she would have walked over to you and struck up a conversation with you, would she not? But as you can see she is-"

Morrigan cut herself off, not wanting to finish her sentence. Eli had a playful grin on her face. She sat up for a moment before getting to her feet and pulling Morrigan to her's. The young witch looked confused, but let the Elf lead her away from her camp and over to where Sten and Fen'Harel were nonetheless. Leliana sighed and walked back over to where Alistair sat. The ex-Templar looked over at the dejected Bard.

"What happened?"

"Why does Morrigan get to spend all day with Eli?"

"Because Eli wants to spend all day with Morrigan. Let's just face it, the witch has some hold over her or something... Eli wasn't the friendliest person when I first met her. Now, it's like Morrigan has her on a leash."

"That's the problem. As her companions, her friends, we should look out for her and keep her out of harm's way."

"We can't if she doesn't want us to."

They both quieted themselves on this matter when Eli, Morrigan, Sten and Fen'Harel walked over to them Eli had her infamous grin on her face as she walked over to them, holding Morrigan's hand. Leliana shot the young witch a disapproving glare. Morrigan had a small smirk grace her lips as she pressed herself against the Elven Warden's arm. Alistair tried to listen to Eli's plan, but couldn't. He was too distracted by Leliana and Morrigan. Once Eli had finished her explanation she looked at her fellow Grey Warden.

"So, you and Leliana are to stay here at camp until we return."

"Wha- okay."

"Why can't I come with you Eli?"

Leliana tried to convey her disapproval and worry in her blue eyes. She stood up and moved closer to the Elven Warden. Morrigan tightened her grip on Eli's arm. The Elf glanced over at the young witch as Leliana gently caressed her cheek. Eli looked surprised and tried to laugh off Leliana's advances.

"Be-because my people don't exactly trust your kind."  
"Then why does Morrigan get to go? She's human as well."

"She-"

"I am the daughter of Ahshabellenar, a friend to the Dalish. You are a Chantry wench, who drove them from their home lands. We are not the same."

"You're right, we're not. I'm not as cold hearted as you."

"Enough. Morrigan is coming with me, and you are to stay here with Alistair. And Leliana, don't ever speak ill of _my_ _favorite_ witch again."

Everyone was speechless as Eli turned to leave. Morrigan had a self satisfied smirk she directed at Leliana. The Bard clenched her fists and walked off. Sten and Fen'Harel followed after the Elven Warden, whereas Alistair stayed where he was sighing and shaking his head.

Eli led her little group through the forest to where she hoped they would find her sister clan. Morrigan stayed by Eli's side as they traversed through the woods. The two women navigated through the woods leading their companions to where they hoped was the Dalish clan. After about an hour of walking Eli noticed Aravel tracks that lead up to where two Dalish hunters were. She approached them. One of the hunters walked up to her.

"Bel Enansal Lethallin. What brings you to us today?"

"Emma Serranas. I am here as a Grey Warden, I need to speak with your Keeper."

"A Grey Warden? And your companions?"

"Yes, I am Eli Mahareial of clan Sabre under Keeper Marethari. This is Morrigan daughter of Ashabellenar, Sten a vanguard of the Qunari people and this here is my hound Fen'Harel."

The Dalish hunter nodded her approval and led them into the encampment and over to where her Keeper was. The bald Elf looked over Eli and her group before turning to the hunter.

"Who are they?"

"This is Eli of the Sabre Clan. Her companions are; Sten of the Qunari, Morrigan- Daughter of Ashabellenar and her hound Fen'Harel. They come because Eli is a Grey Warden."

"One of our own is a Grey Warden? Eli is this true?"

"Yes, Keeper, and I need your clan's help to stop the Blight."

The Keeper led Eli and her companions over to where they kept the injured. Eli looked at all the wounded men and women before turning a questioning gaze back to the Keeper. He sighed and looked forelorn.

"As you can see we are in no position to aid you. The Werewolf attacks have become a great threat to us."

"Werewolves? Hm. How can I help?"

After Keeper Zatherian had informed Eli of what was going on and how to stop it Eli lead her companions into the forest once again in search of Witherfang. After searching for a few hours Eli's group stumbled upon some werewolves. One spoke a warning to her. Eli followed the Werewolves tracks to a mist. Morrigan informed her that it was some sort of magic. They traversed a little while and stumbled upon a rhyming tree. After finding his lost acorn he gave them a branch that would dispell the mist.

Eli thanked the tree and continued on her way to find Witherfang. Once they made it through the mist they entered a cave. Fighting through a few werewolves they finally found Witherfang. She embodied the spirit of the forest and Witherfang. Eli was awestruck by the woman. The Lady of the forest came close to Eli and reached out to caress her face before looking over her companions.

"Zatherian sent you didn't he?"

"Your Werewolves have been terrorizing his people."

"They come to hunt them, they must protect themselves. Zatherian has lied to you. He is connected to this curse as am I. If he dies the curse will be lifted."

"I will bring him here. Morrigan, Sten stay here with the Lady of the forest."

Morrigan moved to object, but the look in Eli's eyes kept her from doing so. She watched the Elven Warden and her hound leave to get Zatherian. The young witch turned back to the Werewolves and the Lady of the forest. She walked over to a pillar and leaned against it, slightly upset that Eli left her here with these beasts. The Lady of the Forset came up to her. Her dark eyes seemed as though they were seeing into her soul. Morrigan turned away from the Lady of the forest.

"Begone spirit. I do not wish to converse with you."

"You have a deep longing in your heart. You wish to be with that Elven woman, but are afraid of betraying her."

"I-"

"You will either be the Warden's greatest ally or her demise. Choose your path carefully. She has the same longing you do, if you take adavantage of the trust she places in you both will suffer."

The Lady of the forest moved away from Morrigan as Eli reentered the scene with Zatherian. Morrigan was too wrapped up in her own thoughts about what the spirit had said to notice.

After convincing Zatherian to end the curse, freeing the spirit and returning back to the Dalish encampment Eli and her companions were finally headed back to their camp for some much deserved rest. Once they entered their campsite Morrigan rushed over to her tent, abandoning Eli. The Elven Warden looked to Sten who shrugged and walked off with Fen'Harel following after him. Eli walked over to her bedroll and laid down. She had just closed her eyes when Leliana sat down next to her.

"Eli... I-I just wanted to say I am sorry for what I said earlier... I know we just met a week ago, you shouldn't trust me yet... You have no reason to. I had just hoped... Maybe we could be friends."

"I'd like that. I'd like to have someone in this camp to talk to, other then myself..."

"What about Morrigan?"

"We... Well, it's complicated. We do talk, but most of the time we just... sit, with each other."

"Oh... Well, I am always here to talk. Especially about shoes."

"Hehe. I'll remember that."

Leliana smiled at the Elf. The two sat and chatted for a little while, discussing trivial little things like shoes, how some woman Leliana knew back in Orlais wore her hair, anything that would take their minds from the Blight. Eli laughed and smiled as she got to know the Bard better, but she knew the red head wasn't telling her everything and dodged any serious question. Nonetheless Eli enjoyed talking with the Bard. The feeling was mutual for Leliana, but her curiosity got the better of her.

"Eli, what is it that draws you to Morrigan?"

Eli looked surprised at the question. She looked up at the sky for a moment before glancing over at the witch's campsite. A small smile tugged at her lips.

"She is like no one I have ever had the privlage of knowing. Strong willed, confident, smart, cunning, beautiful... She's become a trusted friend in such a short amount of time. Why do you ask?"

"I... Guess my curiosity got the better of me. How did gaining our Elven allies fair?"

"Well enough. They agreed. I also helped a young couple in love. The bumbling apprentice couldn't slay a beast properly, but the girl wouldn't be with an apprentice. In the end she came around."

"You allowed young love to florish. That is wonderful. You truely are a kind hearted soul."

"Don't let Morrigan hear you say that."

Leliana smiled and giggled at Eli's comment. The Elven Warden grinned. She noticed the light blush on Leliana's cheeks when their hands brushed. Eli cleared her throat before getting up. She told Leliana she enjoyed their chat before walking over to Morrigan's campsite. Leliana didn't let her smile fall until she knew Eli couldn't see her. Alistair walked back over from the stream and sat down a crossed from the Bard. He noticed her crest fallen look.

"What happened?"

"Morrigan, as always."

Eli walked over to Morrigan and sat down next to her. She noticed the distant look in the young witch's eyes. The Dalish knew that Morrigan was lost in thought. She poked at the fire with a stick before leaning against the young witch. Morrigan kept replaying what the Lady of the Forest had said in her mind trying to pick apart every little detail of the spirit's words. _She couldn't possibly be talking about ritual. That spirit couldn't know... Besides, I have no longing for the Warden. She was simply tricking me into letting my guard down..._ Morrigan pulled away from her thoughts and looked down at the Elven Warden who had decided to lay on her lap again.

The young witch couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips when she noticed how relaxed Eli looked. She brushed the Elf's hair out of her eyes, causing her to open them and look up at her. Eli noticed the smile on the young witch's face. She reached up and gently caressed Morrigan's cheek. Morrigan took the Elf's hand into her own and laid it on the Warden's stomach.

"Must you always come over here and lay on me like I am some kind of bedroll."

"You're not, you're much more comfortable. What were you thinking about?"

"'Tis of little concern. Why do you bother me with such questions. I do not probe you for useless information do I?"

"You could...I wouldn't mind. You know everyone's gone to bed..."

Morrgian looked over at the other campsite and noticed the dying fire. She turned back to Eli who had sat up and had her infamous grin pulling at her lips. The young witch noticed the mischievious glint in the Elf's eyes. Eli leaned foreward and pushed Morrigan onto her back. The young witch looked up with mild hesitation. Eli gently caressed her cheek and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Emma Vhenan'ara, Ar Nuvenin Ma."

"Serranas, Ar Isala Ma. Ma are Emma Enansal, Emma Da'Assan."

The young witch was slightly surprised that she had just said that to the Elf. Eli's grin grew. She sat back allowing Morrigan to sit up. Eli moved to get up, but Morrigan placed her hand lightly on the Elf's forearm.

"Goodnight Morrigan."

"Wait. I-"

Morrigan leaned in and pressed her lips to Eli's. They shared a soft kiss. The Elven Warden smiled. Morrigan bit her bottom lip.

"Eli, I- 'tis cold in my tent all alone..."

"Abelas, give me a moment. I will get my Halla blanket."

The Elven Warden got up and walked off to her bedroll. Morrigan sighed and cursed herself. She shouldn't have invited Eli into her tent, she should just accept the blanket and the Elf's naievity. But she knew she couldn't. Morrigan knew that Eli knew what she ment by that statement.

Eli pulled the blanket from her pack and got up to head back over to Morrigan when Leliana stepped in front of her. The Elf looked a bit surprised, but smiled nonetheless. Leliana played with her hands in a nervous manner as she spoke.

"Eli, I- I know of a song I wanted to share with you. It's called In Uthenera, I thought you'd appreciate it since it is part of your past and for those who fell from the Werewolf attacks."

"I'd love to."

Eli stood near Leliana, as the Bard glanced around in the darkness to mentally prepare herself for the song. Alistair sat a crossed from the fire. Sten and Fen'Harel even joined them for the song. Leliana smiled at Eli as she began to sing the song of the Immortal Elves, Inside the Waking Sleep, the song of Eli's ancestors. The red headed Bard sang in flawless Dalish.

"Hahren na melana sahlin

Emma ir abelas

Souver'inan isala hamin

Vhenan him dor'felas

In Uthenera na revas

Vir sulan'nehn

Vir dirthera

Vir samahl la numin

Vir lath sav'unin

Vir sulan'nehn

Vir dirthera

Vir samahl la numin

Vir lath sav'unin."

Eli stood in awe. She dropped the Halla fur blanket and took a step closer to Bard smiled at her and placed her arms around the Elf for a loving embrace. Everyone at the campsite had a different look. Sten looked impassive, whereas Alistair looked confused and shocked. He couldn't help but asking a question.

"What does it mean?"

The Elven Warden turned to him with unshed tears in her eyes. Alistair looked ready to apologize as Eli spoke.

"It's In Uthenera, Inside the Waking Sleep. A song sung to the Elders of the immortal Dalish. When it was their time... I am no story teller, so I know not all the details... If only Hahren Pavil was here... He would have loved to hear that..."

"Could you translate it Eli?"

"Yes. If Leliana could give me the lyrics in Dalish."

Leliana nodded and walked over to her pack to get a slip of paper. She handed it to Eli. The Dalish looked them over for a few moments before looking up at everyone. She wiped at her eyes as she spoke.

"Elder your time has come

Now I am filled with sorrow

Weary eyes need resting

Heart has become grey and slow

In waking sleep is freedom

We sing, rejoice

We tell the tales

We laugh and cry

We love one more day

We sing, rejoice

We tell the tales

We laugh and cry

We love one more day."

"It's so sad..."

"No, Alistair, it is... Life. It's..."

Eli couldn't finish her sentence, too many emotions over whelmed her. She missed her clan more then anyone would know. The Elf picked up her Halla fur blanket and thanked Leliana before handing her back the song lyrics and walking back to Morrigan's tent. Leliana sighed and sat down, putting the paper away. Alistair gave her a sympathetic look.

Morrigan sat near her small fire wondering what Eli was up to when she heard the Bard's song. The young witch looked over at the larger encampment of the Warden's companions. To say she was heartbroken would mean she had to admit her feelings towards the Elven Warden and that was something she couldn't do. So Morrigan watched her beloved Elf gaze longingly and embrace the Bard. She paced around her campsite wondering how she was going to deal with this. When Morrigan noticed Eli was walking over to her little campsite she schooled her face into impasstivity.

Eli walked over to Morrigan and noticed she seemed a bit distressed. The Elf dropped the Halla fur blanket next to where she stood and pulled Morrigan into an embrace. The young witch stiffened, she was surprised at how quickly Eli had forgotten about the song. That is until she heard Eli's silent tears. Morrigan relaxed in the Elf's arms and placed her own around said Elf. She wanted to tell Eli to go back to the Bard for comfort, but was afraid that all would be lost. Instead, Morrigan chose to try and comfort the Elf.

"Abelas Da'Assan. What is it that ails you?"

"Emma Vhenan. Ar abelas, Emma din Lethallin, Tamlen... I greive for him and for failing my clan, for not protecting him..."

"Do not grieve for what was out of your control. You are a strong, proud woman. Do not let the past dictate your future. Da'Assan, I-I'm not good in these situations. Please, just go back to joking around and flirting with every woman in sight."

The Elven Warden looked up and kissed Morrigan's cheek. She realized that if the situation were reversed Eli wasn't so sure she would've known what to say either. The Elven Warden felt blessed by Mithal herself. Morrigan looked a bit uncomfortable at the sentimental display between herself and Eli. The Elf grinned and pulled away from the witch. She held onto Morrigan's hand and led her into the young witch's tent. Morrigan let herself be led by the Elf. She kept telling herself once she had laien with Eli everything she felt would disappear, that she'd no longer feel any sort of affection towards the Elf. In truth she told heself these lies so she wouldn't shy away from Eli's advances.

Morrigan lay down on her bedroll as Eli leaned over her. The Elven Warden noticed the apprehension in the young witch's golden eyes. She leaned over and undid Morrigan's hair, running her hands through it. Leaning over Eli pinned the witch's hands above her head.

"Hamin Vhenen'ara, I won't do anything you don't want."

"Da'Assan... Ar Isala Melana sahlin."

Eli released Morrigan's hands and sat back on her legs. The young witch didn't move, she stared up at the tent lost in thought. _Damnation! Why is my heart beating so fast? Why is it that I am drawn to this Elf? Mother why did you put me in this situation..._ Morrigan sat up to look at Eli and realized that she had left. The young witch clenched her fist and bit her bottom lip. She reached outside of her tent to retrieve the Halla fur blanket Eli had brought over for her, wrapping it around herself Morrigan sighed and laid down.

The Elven Warden lay on her bedroll looking up at the stars. Everyone else had headed to bed. She reached up at the stars as if trying to touch them. _This is ridiculous. If Merrill, Tamlen or Faenral saw me falling over myself for Morrigan they wouldn't let me live it down._ Eli chuckled to herself as she laid her arm over her face. She tried not to let her emotions over whelm her. Their was a rustling noise that drew Eli's attention. She sat up and searched the darkness. Noticing a blotch of white, Eli rubbed at her eyes to clear her blurry vision as the white blotch came closer.

Once the Elven Warden's vision focused she noticed Morrigan stood in front of her with the Halla fur blanket wrapped around herself. Eli stood up and placed her hands on Morrigan's hips. The Elf noticed Morrigan hadn't put her hair back up, that it flowed freely down her back. She raised her hand to brush a stray lock of the raven tresses from Morrigan's golden eyes. The young witch gazed into the Elf's stone coloured eyes. She let go of the blanket and let it fall in a pool of white around her feet. Stepping closer to Eli, she wrapped her arms around the Elf's neck. Eli notced Morrigan wore nothing but her small clothes. Her mouth suddenly became dry as she held the witch in her arms.

Morrigan leaned in and pressed her lips to Eli's. They shared a brief kiss before the young witch stepped away from Eli. Taking hold of the Elf's hand as said Elf picked up the blanket Morrigan lead Eli over to her tent. The young witch pulled the Elf into her tent. She lay on her back and allowed Eli to straddle her. Morrigan pulled the Elven Warden into a kiss, letting her hands run over the Elf's lithe body. Eli stopped the young witch from undoing the clasps of her armor.

"You said you needed time. What has changed in such a short amont of it?"

"I have never laien with a woman before. I am... uncertain, but I- Da'Assan this has nothing to do with love. I simply wish to be with you tonight, no emotions involved. Will you do this?"

"I... If you are sure, I will do as you wish Emma Vhenan'ara."

Eli ran her hands over the young witch's exposed flesh. She leaned over and kissed along Morrigan's neck, down to her chest, down her stomach and back up to capture her lips. The Elf wanted to feel, to taste every inch of the young witch. She slid down Morrigan's panties and teased the witch's entrance with her fingers. Morrigan arched into her touch. She let out a breathy moan when Eli slid her fingers into her, setting a rhythmic pace. Eli grinned and plunged in deeper, elicting another moan. The Elf slowed her pace to a teasing gentle caress. Morrigan demanded for the Elf to stop toying with her. Eli obliged the young witch and leaned over to gently flick her tongue crossed the woman's clit before gently sucking on it. She quickened the pace of her fingers and gently bit the young witch's clit. Morrigan called out Eli's name as well as a decloration of love towards the Elf as she came.

"Eli... I love you!"

The Elven Warden looked surpised for a moment. She removed her fingers from the young witch and turned her questioning gaze to Morrigan. The young witch had a light blush and wouldn't meet Eli's gaze. The Elf reached over and gently coaxed her to look at her. Morrigan scowled at her.

"I... What I said..."

"I know. You're not the first. Merrill did the same thing the first night we laid together."

"So it's a common occurrence for you. You must feel confident in your abilities as a lover then."

"Hehe. Not really no. It's just the women I choose to lay with that I am confident in. I was Merrill's first as well as yours, and you seem to struggle with admiting that you like me."

"I am not some virtuous young maiden fawning over you! The very implecation I-"

Eli cut Morrigan's angry rant off with a kiss. The young witch leaned in and prolonged the kiss, wrapping her arms around the Elf's neck. She allowed herself a small smile when they parted for air. Eli had her infamous grin on as she laid down next to the young witch. Morrigan straddled the Elf, making quick work of her armor. Eli lay bare under Morrigan's golden gaze. She looked the Warden over, letting her eyes roam over the lithe form of her lover. She quickly became dissatisfied with just looking and ran her hands over the Elf's body. It felt so familar, yet so foreign. Morrigan kissed a crossed Eli's chest, up her neck and bit down. She sank her canines into the Elf's delicate flesh. Eli half yelped half moaned. Morrigan looked down with sinister delight in her golden hues. She kept Eli pinned beneath her.

"Ma are emma Da'Assan, emma' ara. Do not let me catch you looking at that Bard like that again."

"I thought we were to only play a game, and that tonight wasn't about emotions."

"Warden, I- do not make me say this..."

"I understand Vhenan'ara. I have no interest other then friendship with Leliana. You are Emma Vhenan'ara, anything you wish of me I will do. Morrigan, I-I wouldn't be here if not for you and Flemeth, I wouldn't have agreed to traverse the countryside to slay the Archdemon if you didn't come with us."

"I- truth be told, you have been and will most likely be my only friend. And the only reason we're friends is because of your desires-  
"That's not true. We have a lot in common with each other."

Morrigan laughed and nodded. She leaned over and placed a soothing kiss on the bite mark she had made. Eli placed her arms around the young witch's waist. Morrigan rested her head on the Elf's chest as said Elf gently trailed her fingers along Morrigan's back in lazy circles. The two women soon fell fast alseep in each other's arms.

**A/N: **

**Bel Enansal- many blessings**

**Shem- Fast, quick(an insult used by the Elves to describe humans) **

**Serranas- greatful; appreciative**

**Ashabellenar- Woman of many years; i.e. Flemeth**

**Shemlen-Quick children used to describe the humans**

**Halla- White deer like creatures that the Dalish use them similarly to how humans use horses, but do not consider them servents**

**Vhenan'ara- Heart's desire(endearment)**

**Abelas- Sorrow; used as an apology**

**Fen'Harel- God of Trechery **

**Seth'lin- Thin blood(insult)**

**Lethallin(Boy)/Lethallan(Girl)- Casual reference for someone with whom someone is familar with. A kin to "Cousins" or "Clansmen" since "lin" is the word for blood.**

**Ar'din nuvenin na'din- I don't want to kill you(threat)**

**Emma Shem'nan- My revenge is swift(threat)**

**Ar tu na'lin emma mi- I will see your blood on my blade(threat)**

**Emma- my**

**Ar nuvenin ma- I need you**

**Ar isala ma- I am in need of you**

**Ma- you**

**Enansal- blessing**

**Da'assan- little arrow**

**In Uthenera- in the waking sleep**

**Hahren- Elder**

**Emma vhenan- my heart**

**Ar abelas- I grieve**

**Emma din Lethallin- my dead clanmate**

**Hamin- relax**

**Ar isala melana sahlin- I am in need of time in this moment**

**Emma'ara- my desire**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eli awoke with a start. She had visions of the Archdemon all throughout the night. Morrigan cracked an eye and looked up at her. The young witch was worried about the Elf, but didn't want to seem too invested in whatever it was the two women had. Eli got up and left the tent without a word. Morrigan sat up and worried at her bottom lip, trying to decide weather or not she wanted to chase after Eli and make sure she was alright.

Eli walked over to the nearby stream and splashed some water in her face to disspell her thoughts, but the image of the giant dragon like creature with glowing eyes was still there. It was burned into her memory. She heard soft footsteps behind her. Eli turned half expecting to see either Morrigan or a Darkspawn. She was surprised to see Leliana in a baggy tunic and messy hair. The Elf allowed herself a a small smile as she noticed the concern on the sleepy face of the Bard.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a bad dream. You should go get some rest Alistair's watch is almost over."

"That's why I'm up."

"Oh."

Leliana sat next to Eli. She wiped the water that still clung to the Elf's face. Eli slightly backed away. She noticed she had rushed from Morrigan's tent in her small clothes, sighing, Eli stood up and helped Leliana to her feet.

"We should go change into our armor. I'll come keep you company during your watch."

The Bard couldn't help her smile as she nodded and walked off to get changed. She watched Eli walk over to Morrigan's tent and disappear inside. Clenching her fists Leliana lifted the flap of her own tent and found her armor. Slipping off the night shirt and her armor on she silently hoped that Morrigan was still asleep.

Eli searched the small tent for her armor in the dark, trying to figure out where the young witch had thrown it a few hours ago. Morrigan conjured a small ball of fire to her hand to light up the tent. The Elven Warden looked surprised, but smiled sweetly at her.

"Serranas."

After finding her armor and slipping it on Eli leaned over and kissed Morrigan on the cheek. The young witch looked adorable at night with her hair free and messy, her golden eyes clouded with sleepiness. Eli couldn't help her grin. Morrigan narrowed her eyes at the Elf.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to keep Leliana company on her watch. She looks exhausted, I'd rather not die after only having laien with you one night."

"Who said this wasn't a one night thing?"

"Heh. I'd like the option of persuading you. You should go back to sleep and rest. We'll be traveling to the Circle of Magi in the morn."

Morrigan nodded as Eli left the tent. The young witch lay back and stared up at the tent. _As if I'm going to be able to rest now, knowing that you're out there with that Bard._ Morrigan sighed at her thoughts. _Why do I care what the Elf does... Damn her!_

Eli walked over to where Leliana was sitting under a tree. She sat down next to the Bard. Leliana smiled to herself. Eli leaned against the red head and closed her eyes. The images of the Archdemon and people dying flashed through her mind. She darted upward and shook her head. Leliana placed a comforting hand on her forearm.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine..."

"I noticed Alistair has nightmares of the Blight. He said it was normal for Grey Wardens. Is, is that why you are so shaken tonight?"

"I-it just all seemed so real... The screams, it's voice..."

"Shh. Just relax."

Leliana wrapped her arm around Eli's waist and held the Elf close to her side. Eli looked a bit surprised, but rested her head on the Bard's shoulder. Closing her eyes Eli started to fall asleep as the red head gently ran her hand up and down Eli's arm.

"Leli... Keep... Alert."

The Bard smiled as Eli shifted and laid her head on her lap. Leliana ran her hand through the Elf's short, black hair. She kept alert, making sure there wasn't any danger in the nearby vicinity.

Morrigan noticed the sunlight shining in through the crack of her tent. She shielded her eyes as she searched for her robes. Slipping them on she left her tent and stretched in the morning sun. Looking over at the campsite the young witch noticed that Alistair was still asleep, but nobody else was anywhere to be seen. Letting out a muttered profanity the young witch gathered some herbs and meat to make breakfast.

When Eli awoke she realized she was laying in someone's lap, and that they were gently stroking her hair. Mumbling in Dalish she rolled on her side and snuggled close to the leather clad leg. The sleepy Elf thought of Merrill and smiled. Cracking her eyes open she expected to see sweet and serious Merrill's face smiling down at her, instead she saw red hair and bright blue eyes. Moving to sit up Eli ran her hands through her hair and tried to think. Leliana giggled causing the Elf to look at her.

"What?"

"You look so cute when you're sleeping."

"Y-you were watching me sleep?"

"Aside from keeping a look out for Darkspawn, yes, a little bit."

"Hm. Elgar'nan! I have to go make breakfast."

Eli moved to get up and was stopped by Leliana. She turned to the Bard. Leliana offered her a sweet smile and stood to face her.

"Let me make you breakfast."

"I-I can't I promised Morrigan-"

Leliana made a frustrated noise. Eli looked surprised at first, then smiled at the Bard. She leaned in and kissed Leliana's cheek. The red head blushed and looked surprised. Eli's grin grew as she walked over to Morrigan's tent.

As Eli neared Morrigan's tent she smelt the heavenly aroma of her cooking. The Elf's mouth practically watered as she stopped next to the young witch. Morrigan didn't look up at her, just continued stirring the pot of a boiling stew. Eli reached out and took the hand Morrigan had the spoon in and brought the spoon up to her lips. She went to take a taste and was met with the contents of the spoon hitting her nose. Eli pulled back and wiped at her face. She grinned at Morrigan.

"I can wait, there was no need to-"

Morrigan dropped the spoon back into the pot and went to get up. Eli grabbed her by the wrist and stood up to face her. The young witch wouldn't meet her eyes. The Elven Warden dropped the hand that had a hold of Morrigan and sighed. She bit her bottom lip for a moment before lacing her fingers with Morrigan's and pulling her into a kiss. The young witch was surprised and started to pull away, but didn't.

Leliana walked back over to the main camp, a smile on her lips she couldn't hide. Alistair looked up at her from a boiling pot. He noticed her grin and chuckled.

"Good watch I take it?"

"Mmhm."

The Bard sat down acrossed from Alistair. Her smile didn't falter, not even when she took a bite of the grey slop Alistair attempted to cook for breakfast. Alistair looked over at Morrigan's little campsite before settling down to eat his breakfast. He noticed the two women were locked into a kiss, trying not to blush he looked down into his bowl. Leliana noticed and cocked her head.

"What is it?"

"N-nothing."

Leliana looked around the ex-Templar and over at the other campsite just as Morrigan pulled away from the Warden. The Bard's breath got caught in her throat. She set her bowl down in front of her and got up, walking off towards the stream. Alistair sighed and finished his breakfast.

Morrigan pulled away from Eli and turned away from her. She clenched her fists. _I shouldn't care, I don't. Send her back to her Bard. I can't mess up mother's plans..._ Eli reached out to Morrigan and was smacked away. The Elf looked devestated. It killed Morrigan more then Eli would know, but the young witch felt it was for the best.

"Go back to the Bard. I'm ending this."

"Morrigan, What's wrong? Did I do something? Was last night not to your liking, I could-"

"You had already figured out that this was all just a game. You were just a play thing. Now I'm bored, and you must fight this Blight. So if you wish for companionship go to the Bard."

Eli clenched her fists. She knew that Morrigan was lying, or at least she hoped she was. The Elf took a step back away from Morrigan, said witch looked up to meet her gaze. Eli looked livid. The young witch had never seen Eli this angry, other then when she'd been held at knife point by that farmer back in Lothering.

"Fine. Don't expect me to be waiting for you then. From now on you only accompany me when I need a mage, until I can find another. Then go do whatever you please _Shemlen_."

Morrigan looked taken aback. _Did she really just call me Shemlen? I guess I deserve this... _She watched Eli walk over to the campsite where the rest of their companions were.

Eli sat down a crossed from Alistair. The ex-Templar noticed the Elf was upset. He offered her a bowl of the grey slop he'd attempted at breakfast. She shook her head and set about sharpening her Ba'misu. Alistair tried to stay quiet, but couldn't.

"Lover's spat with the witch?"

"None of your business Shem."

"Hey, no need to take your anger out on me"

The Elven Warden sheathed her blade and got up. She walked off in the same direction Leliana had a few moments earlier. Alistair sighed and made himself another bowl of breakfast. _What is the matter with all the women I'm traveling with..._

Eli sat down by the stream. She noticed Leliana was sitting a few feet away from her. The Bard had her knees to her chest and was starring into the water as if it held all the answers she needed. Eli sighed, she had no real friends outside of her clan. She had thought Morrigan could have been one at the least. The Elf shook her head and dismissed the thought. She moved over to sit a bit closer to the Bard.

"Tell me something Leli."

"Hm?"

"Why do all you Shems use my kind and discard us like we're nothing?"

"What did Morrigan do?"

"I never said she'd done anything."

"Oh? Then why do you seem so upset?"

"She, said the only reason we were spending so much time together was because it was a game and I was her plaything, now she's bored and has no use for me. I knew when I met her that when we flirted it was only in fun, that she never ment it... I don't know why I let myself get so..."

"Because you wanted to believe she loved you, as you do her."

The Elf looked genuinly surprised, as if the thought had never crossed her mind. Eli sighed and leaned against Leliana. The Bard placed her arm around the Elf's waist. The two women sat in silence for a few moments before Fen'Harel rushed over and jumped on his master licking her face. Eli laughed and told the hound to get off. Fen'Harel did as he was told and sat by the women panting and barking excitedly. Eli sat up and wiped at her face.

"Well we should get going. You're coming with me to the Circle of Magi, right?"

"Of course."

The two women got up and walked back to the campsite. Alistair and Sten looked up as they came over. The ex-Templar was surprised to see that Eli didn't look quiet as angry as she had. He sighed. _Are all Elves this moody or is it just her?_ As if reading his thoughts Eli rounded on him.

"Shem, you're coming with me. I'll try not to be so..."

"Moody?"

"I'd watch what you say Shem. I'm willing to be civil if you are."

"I've tried to be friendly since we've met!"

"Whatever. You, Leliana and Morrigan are going to accompany me to the Circle of Magi to request their help."

"Are you sure Morrigan should-"

"We may need her. If not hopefully we can find another mage there."

"I like the way you think."

"Eli, you don't really mean that do you?"

Eli looked at Leliana. She sighed and walked off to inform Morrigan that she'd be accompanying them to the Circle of Magi. The Elf neared Morrigan's small encapment and noticed the young witch was in her tent, the breakfast she had been cooking long forgotten. Eli knelt near the tent. She could have sworn she heard someone crying into a pillow. The Elf swallowed before announcing her presence.

"Vhen- Shemlen, I regret to inform you that I need your magic. We will be leaving for the Circle of Magi in a few moments. Be ready."

"Very well."

The Elf stayed near the tent for a few moments after Morrigan agreed. She bit her bottom lip before getting up and heading back to her other companions. _Was she crying? Why would she be... Damnit Morrigan, I wish you'd let me in_. Eli was so lost in thought she bumped into Alistair. The ex-Templar turned around to see the Elf rubbing her nose.

"Elgar'nan!"

"You alright?"

"Yeah, you guys ready?"

Alistair and Leliana nodded. Eli thanked Sten for staying behind and watching Fen'Harel. The Qunari merely grunted and requested that they bring back some cookies. Eli agreed. She never would understand why he loved cookies so much, but then again she didn't really care. The Elf looked around to see if Morrigan was coming. She was still in her tent. Eli sighed and motioned for the other two to follow her as she walked back over to the witch's campsite.

Morrigan lay in her tent, her face was buried in the Halla fur blanket Eli had left in her tent. She couldn't help the few tears that spilled forth. _Why couldn't you have been a man Eli? Surely mother wouldn't have been too upset if we preformed the ritual, then stayed together... no, I can't..._ Morrigan heard Eli, Leliana and Alistair near her tent. She sat up and wiped at her eyes before leaving her tent.

Eli noticed Morrigan looked like she had been crying. She took a step forward and was about to make sure she was alright, then decided to continue to act indifferent and angry with her. She made a dramatic sigh.

"Glad to see you're finally awake Shem. Let's get going."

The Elven Warden started off without a word to anyone else. Morrigan sighed and walked off behind her. Alistair and Leliana shared confused looks. The ex-Templar rubbed the back of his head and followed Leliana, who walked off after Eli.

"Hey, Leliana, do you know what happened between them? I mean Morrigan was the only person she's been civil to, ya know? Now she's all..."

"Heartbroken. Morrigan turned her down. She wanted a relationship, Morrigan said she was only a game. She's a terrible person to do that to Eli."

"She's a horrible person in general..."

Leliana and Alistair caught up to Eli and Morrigan. The Elf seemed determined to ignore everyone. Leliana wasn't one to give up though. The Bard quickened her pace to keep up with the Elf. She wrapped her arm around Eli's and smiled at her when she looked over at her.

"It's such a lovely day isn't Eli?"

"Yeah, it's nice enough."

"The birds singing, the sun shining... It's all so beautiful. Oh, but how I wish I could take you to Orlais. Would you like to travel with me when we defeat the Archdemon?"

"You sound so very sure that we'll survive, _Bard_. We could all die tomorrow and you're blathering on to her as if we have all the time in the world to do whatever it is we please."

Morrigan looked cross. Alistair noticed she seemed a bit jealous. He didn't understand what had gone on between his fellow Warden and the witch, he hadn't since the begininng of it. The ex-Templar looked ahead at Eli and Leliana, the Bard seemed happier then he'd seen her since they left Lothering.

Eli stopped her companions and looked around. Leliana was about to ask her what was wrong when she heard something moving in the trees. The Rogues shared a knowing look. Eli motion for Alistair to draw his weapon. She unsheathed her bow and notched an arrow, taking aim she let it loose into the trees. A man groaned as they heard him fall to the ground. Mercenaries leapt from the trees and attacked the group. Eli strung her bow on her back and unsheathed her sword and dagger. Leliana unsheathed her daggers and Aistair readied his shield.

The two Rogues danced and parried their way through the Mercenaries. Morrigan unleashed her magical fury onto a few men who where charging towards Eli. Alistair bashed his shield into a few of the men. After the last man was trying to crawl away Eli pulled out her bow and shot an arrow into his leg, pinning him to the ground. The man stuggled to get free as Eli grabbed him by his neck.

"Why did you attack us?"

"I don't get paid to ask questions. All I know is I was hired to get the little red head."

"Do you think he means me?"

"Yes. Why does your employer want Leliana?"

"I don't know. All I know is the orders came from Orlais."

Eli unsheathed her Ba'misu and was about to slit the guy's throat when Leliana stopped her. The Elf sighed and walked away from the man.

"Leave before I change my mind."

The man yelped as Leliana pulled the arrow from his leg. He scrambled to his feet and limped away. Everyone looked to Eli. She played with her Ba'misu in her hand. Alistair sighed.

"Here we go again..."

Morrigan smirked whereas Leliana looked confused. Eli sheathed her dagger and continued towards the Circle of Magi. Alistair looked perplexed, whereas Morrigan seemed a bit disappointed. The three followed Eli, Alistair scratched his head as he spoke to their leader.

"I thought you were going to do what you did to that soldier back in the Wilds."

"What did Eli do back in the wilds?"

"She let me bandage a wounded soldier and as he walked back to Ostagar threw her dagger into his back."

"Why? Had he wronged you in some way?"

Eli ignored the question and her companions' banter as they arrived at Lake Calinhand. The little group stood at the edge of the lake. Eli looked around and noticed a Templar was standing by the little dock. She sighed and sat down. Leliana and Alistair stood behind her. The former of the two placed her hand on Eli's shoulder and was about to speak when Alistair beat her to it.

"Leliana and I will go ask around in the tavern if there is a way to get acrossed. Come on Leliana."

The Bard glared at the ex-Templar, but followed him nonetheless. Morrigan stood quietly a few feet behind everyone. She watched Leliana and Alistair head to the tavern before moving a bit closer to the Elf. She bit her bottom lip. The young witch knew Eli would be hurt by her ending their game, especially after their little dalliance, but she never expected her to be so openly hostile towards her. She walked over to stand next to the Elven Warden.

"What is the name they have for mother and I? Apostates? Truely it boggles the mind."

Eli didn't even look up at her. Morrigan gripped her staff tighter and tried again. She thought using a bit of humor would allieviate the tension, maybe the joke hit to close to home. Morrigan decided another joke less about general things and more about herself would atleast make the Elf smile.

"How fitting that they would build a prison for mages in the middle of a lake and make it look like a giant phallus."

Nothing. The Elven Warden continued to stare out at the lake as if the Archdemon would appear if she willed it hard enough. Morrigan sighed. She dug her staff into the sandy ground to give her a bit more support.

"I am not sorry if that is what you wish to hear. You have to focus on ending the Blight and surviving. Getting attatched to someone would only complicate things."

Eli stood and faced Morrigan. Her silver eyes seemed to pierce through the witch. Morrigan met her gaze. She never was good at forming any sort of relationships, never thought she had too. The young witch knew she had to gain the Elf's favor again if she was going to get her to convince her fellow Warden to help her with the ritual. Morrigan went to speak but Eli held up her hand to stop her. She took a step closer to the young witch. Morrigan swallowed, she hated how her body reacted whenever she was close to the Elven Warden.

"I don't want an apology. I should have listened to Tamlen, you Shems can't be trusted. I just thought..."

"That I was different? Why because I'm the daughter of _Ashabellnar_?"

"Yes. But you're all the same. Once we get to the Circle I'll see about finding a new mage. You're free to go back to the Wilds."

"What if I don't want to? Eli, I want to be here with you. I can help you."

The Elven Warden gave Morrigan a skeptical look. Morrigan reached up and brushed Eli's hair from her face. Their eyes met for a moment. The young witch bit her bottom lip, she'd never been so at war with herself. She'd always just did as her mother said and knew the consequences if she rebeled. But Eli made her want to rebel, to tell her mother she coudn't betray the Elf. _If I don't go through with mother's plan Eli might die... But maybe she'd understand if I told her..._ Eli sighed and took Morrigan's hand into her own.

"How about we start over, we'll try our hardest to put the past behind us. What do you say Emma Vhenen'ara?"

"Alright, _Emma_ Da'assan."

Morrigan smiled, her golden eyes seemed to light up with joy. Eli noticed Leliana and Alistair emerging from the tavern. She took a few steps away from the young witch as their companions walked up. Morrigan's smile fell. She watched as the Elven Warden directed a playful smile at the Bard, it felt like someone had grabbed her heart and were digging their nails into it. The young witch tried to slowly breath in and out without attracting any attention to herself. Alistair noticed how the witch was acting and cocked an eyebrow at her.

Eli seemed oblivious. She had her attention focused on Leliana. The Bard smiled back and walked over to her, wrapping her arm around the Elf's. She looked over at the Elven Warden.

"We heard that some man a little ways away is trying to sell a golemn control rod. And, they're not letting anyone cross to the Circle right now. That man over there was the ferrymaster, until the Templars took his boat."

"Hm. A golemn would be helpful... I say it's worth checking out. What do you guys think?"

The Elven Warden turned to Alistair and Morrigan. She noticed the young witch seemed to be acting odd. Eli walked over to the young witch. Her silver eyes showing her worry and betraying her cool demenor.

"If you don't want to go I'm sure Sten would like to, or Fen'Harel."

"I-I'm fine. Let's go on this wild chase to find a man selling this golemn rod."

Morrigan started on the worn trail that led away from the tavern and the Circle of Magi. Eli walked over to Leliana, her and the Bard linked arms and followed after the young witch. Alistair watched the women for a few moments before walking off after them.

Eli and Leliana lead the group along a worn path. The Bard giggled at something the Elf said. Morrigan clenched her fist. Alistair noticed the slightly magical charge radiating from Morrigan's hand. He bumped into the young witch to get her attention. Morrigan snapped her head towards the ex-Templar.

"Watch where you're walking!"

"Why are you so upset that Eli's flirting with Leliana? I thought you're the one who ended it... atleast that's what Leliana said."

"I'm not upset. I just think she should focus on the Blight. And we were _not_ together!"

"Uh huh. Just keep believing that. We all saw how you two were with one another. You acted just like Leliana is, only meaner. Ow!"

Morrigan hit Alistair in the back of the head with her staff before quickening her pace to move ahead of him. Leliana and Eli turned around to see why Alistair had made a slight yelping sound. The Elven Warden met Morrigan's gaze as she walked past them. She heard the young witch mutter under breath about stupid Templar and not knowing what he's talking about. Leliana walked over to Alistair to make sure his head was alright. After she told him to quit being a baby she walked back over to Eli as they continued on their way. Eli watched Morrigan walking in front of her. She was completly oblivious to anything else that was going on, until Leliana tugged at her arm. She turned to look at the Bard.

"Hm?"

"I said, that might be our man."

Eli looked to where Leliana was pointing. There was a man in ragged clothing clutching an odd looking stick to his chest. He looked worried and frantic. The man ran up to Morrigan and shoved the stick looking thing towards her. Eli walked up besided the young witch and looked the man over.

"Take it. Take the control rod."

"How much is it?"

"You want it? It's yours. Here."

"Where's the golemn?"

"Honneleth. It's to the south east."

The man ran off after he gave Eli the location of the golemn. The Elven Warden looked the control rod over. She noticed how entricatley the markings were carved and how it felt so light in her hands. Morrigan stood by her side. She noticed the look in the Elf's eyes. The young witch was about to reach out and take the control rod from Eli's hands when Leliana and Alistair caught up to them. Leliana took Eli's attention from the rod and Alistair took the rod from the Elf. He looked it over.

"So, this is it? How's it work?"

"I don't know Shem. Now quit touching it."

Eli jerked the rod away from Alistair and turned to leave. She stopped and turned to Morrigan. The young witch noticed the slight glimmer of sadness in the Elf's eyes everytime she looked at her. Morrigan bit her bottom lip as Eli spoke.

"Is there anything you know about control rods or golemns Vhen- Morrigan?"

"I- no, I know very little and what I do know won't help us Da- Warden."

Alistair and Leliana looked at each other. Leliana seemed worried whereas Alistair gave her a knowing look. They both knew how fond Eli was of Morrigan, they also knew she would do anything for the young witch. Leliana walked over and linked arms with the Elven Warden, trying her best to keep her thoughts off of the young witch. Morrigan glared at the Bard as said Bard led Eli down the worn path they had just come from. Morrigan's grip tightened on her staff.

Eli had lead her little group to the city of Honneleth. The town seemed deserted. The little group broke up and searched throughout the town for anyone. Morrigan noticed Eli trying to pick a chest open. She had recently looted a key off some poor man's corpse. Walking over to the Elf without a second thought she knelt next to her and inserted the key. The chest opened. Eli looked over at Morrigan before peering into the chest. She found a helmet that she slipped into her pack to sell later on. Eli and Morrigan stood and looked at one another.

"Serranas Vhenan'ara. But I could have managed to pick that lock on my own."

"Of course Da'Assan, I have no doubt... You prideful little Elf."

The Elven Warden noticed the playful tone Morrigan used. She smiled and reached into her pack. Fishing out a brooch she had gotten back at the Dalish encampment Eli leaned in and stuck it on the young witch's shirt. Morrigan looked down at the gift, reaching up to run her fingers over it before looking back up at Eli.

"What is this?"

"I noticed how you kept looking at it while we were at the Dalish camp. So I bought it from Master Varathorn. Of course I did this before you decided I was a plaything and that you were bored with me..."

"I-I did it for your own good Eli."

"You did it for _you_ Morrigan. I- forget it. The brooch is just a token of our friendship, I'll always be here if you need me Vhenan'ara."

Eli sighed and turned to walk off when Morrigan lightly grabbed her arm. The Elf turned to the young witch. Morrigan leaned in and placed a soft kiss to Eli's lips. The Elf was surprised. Morrigan smiled at Eli, her amber eyes seemed to glow with joy and affection.

"Serranas Da'Assan, 'tis thoughtful indeed."

"If you give me a kiss for ever gift I get you, I'll have to do it more often."

Morrigan couldn't help the soft giggle as Eli took the young witch's hand into her own and lead her back to the center of the town where Alistair and Leliana were waiting. Leliana noticed the light blush on Morrigan's face and the brooch. Alistair noticed that Eli had the same smirk she had everytime she had either flustered the young witch or flirted with one of the women they had met along their travels. He took a step towards his fellow Warden and the young witch.

"We heard some whispers from that house there."

"Then that's where we need to go."

Eli let go of Morrigan's hand and started off towards the house Alistair had pointed out. Leliana walked along side Morrigan. The Bard noticed how content the young witch seemed. She sighed.

"That is a lovely brooch Morrigan. It is a shame you don't wear nicer clothes. You always dress in such rags, a little tear here a rip there. I understand why though."

"You understand I lived in a forest, I hope."

"Maybe we could get you in a nice dress one day. Silk. No, maybe velvet. Velvet is heavier, better to guard against the cold in Ferelden. Dark red velvet, yes. With gold embroidery. It should be cut low in the front of course, we don't want to hide your features."

"Stop looking at my breasts! 'Tis most disturbing!"

Eli stopped and turned to the bickering women. She noticed how Leliana seemed to be checking out Morrigan and that Alsitair was watching with a bemused expression. Leliana reached out to the young witch, who batted her hand away and walked over to Eli as if to use the Elf to shield her from the Bard's attempt at deciding an outfit she would look good in. Leliana looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You don't think so? And if it's cut low in the front we must put your hair up to show off that lovely neck. Wouldn't you agree Eli?"

"You are insane. I would sooner let Alistair dress me. Eli don't you dare agree with her!"

"I wouldn't want to dress a witch... well, maybe we could put you in Templar armor just to mess with everyone."

"Oh! We must get you some new shoes! We could go shopping together!"

"Eli, please... end this torture. I am sorry. Happy? Now tell them to stop!"

The Elven Warden looked at the offending two who were "torturing" Morrigan before glancing to her side at the young witch. She turned to Morrigan and gave her a once over before looking thoughtful for a moment.

"Templar armor wouldn't suit her, her frame's too thin. Dark red velvet is a bit too much... I think I may have just the thing."

Eli rummaged through her pack until she pulled out a folded up garment and folded up leg guards. She handed the garment to Morrigan. The young witch looked it over. It was a Chasind robe that the Dalish had embroidered and added leather to make it sturdier. Morrigan walked off with the garment. She walked over to a secluded alley and changed into the outfit Eli had given her before folding up her's and placing it in her pack.

When Morrigan emerged from the alleyway everyone looked to her like she was Lady Andraste herself. Morrigan looked down and noticed how revealing the outifit was now that she was in the light of day. The golden leather inlaid robe barely covered her breasts and torso and had two slits up the side to show of her slender legs that were covered by brown leather guards from mid thigh all the way to her boots. Her arms were wrapped in some fine string that was wrapped around her forearms. Morrigan bit her bottom lip as Eli walked over to her. Everyone watched the Elf to see what was going to happen. Eli looked her over as if inspecting her. She reached into Morrigan's pack and fished out the brooch. Placing it on the small belt on Morrigan's waist that held her pack she looked up with a smile.

"There. You look like a Dalish Pariah. It suits you."

"I-"

"Morrigan, you look beautiful!"

"Yeah... I gotta say it is rather becoming... But my Templar armor would have been funnier."

"It may have been funnier, but no one will mock _Emma Vhenan'ara_."

Morrigan looked surprised. Leliana clenched her hands into fists and looked off in the distance, obviously hurt by Eli's words. Alistair had no idea what it was that the Elf had said, but just by her tone he knew it was going to cause problems between the women. He walked over to Eli and placed his hand on her shoulder trying to direct her towards the house where the townspeople were holed up. The Elven Warden and Morrigan continued to look at each other. Morrigan seemed to almost blush, whereas Eli looked like she was under some kind of spell, that she was gazing upon some mystical creature. Alistair sighed.

"Come on lover girl. We'll let the women fight it out now since you had to show favoritism."

Eli looked over at Alistair with a sheepish grin before walking towards the house. Morrigan gripped her staff and followed after Eli. _It seems I never lost her favor... or gained it back rather quickly... whatever the matter, I cannot let my desires get the better of me, again._ Leliana grumbled as she walked past Alistair. The ex-Templar shook his head and followed his female companions.

As the little group entered the house Eli noticed the townspeople were behind a barrier of some sort. Morrigan stood by the Elven Warden's side. She seemed to be looking over the barrier, her golden eyes darting around the room as if to find the source of the barrier. Eli leaned in to whisper to the young witch.

"The man in the center, he's the one erecting the barrier, right?"

"'Tis true. I say he's the one to speak with about the golemn."

Eli nodded. She walked over to the barrier and the looked the guy in the center over. Morrigan watched the Elven Warden with a small smirk. She loved watching the way Eli could coerce anyone into doing as she asked, wheather she lied, flirted or flattered her to get her way. The young witch wondered if the Elf was actually flirting with her because she genuinely liked the young witch or if it was because she had something Eli wanted.

The Elven Warden watched as the townspeople went back to their homes after she ensured them that there was nothing that would harm them in their village. The man looked Eli and her companions over. He noticed how the young witch and Bard stood closer to the Elf then the ex-Templar. He also noticed the way th Elf looked at the young witch. Eli met the man's gaze.

"I'm here about a golemn."

"No. It's nothing but trouble. Just forget you heard anything about it."

"I have the control rod."

"So did it's last master, didn't stop it from killing him."

"If he won't help us, I say we find someone who will. Surely some money would loosen the lips of any of these towns folk."

Eli nodded to Morrigan. She turned to leave when the man grabbed her arm. The Elven Warden turned to him with an expectant look. The man looked frantic.

"Please, I'll help you if you find my daughter. She's some where further in."

"Changing your tune Shem? How do I know you'll actually hold up to your end of the deal?"

"Surely, we're not going to leave the poor child down there..."

"He has the information we need, and now we'll have leverage if he decides not to hold up to his end."

The Elven Warden nodded in agreement to Morrigan. Leliana muttered under her breath about how she thought Eli was different. The man looked confused. Alistair offered the man a sympathetic look.

Eli had lead her little group down to the basement of the house. It was a big room with a giant floor puzzle. In front of the puzzle sat a little girl with a cat. Eli walked over to the little girl and knelt next to her. Leliana and Morrigan stood on either side of the Elf behind her. The cat looked up at Eli.

"Look Kitty, new people to play with!"

"Come Da'len, your father is worried about you."

"Will you help me? This little girl's body is just what I need, but she cannot figure out the puzzle that keeps me bound here."

"A talking cat? It's probably a demon Eli, we shouldn't help it."

"Don't listen to the Bard, I hardly doubt that man would notice if his daughter was possessed."

"I'll help you cat. Alistair stay here with the girl."

The Elven Warden walked over to the puzzle on the floor with Morrigan and Leliana. She noticed there were pipes on the floor puzzle tiles and that the tiles could be moved. Sliding one of the tiles into an empty space on the floor puzzle a few of the pipes erupted with flames. Morrigan jumped to the side closer to the Elf, their bodies were practically pressed up against one anothers'. Eli couldn't help but grin. Leliana had flipped the other way. Both women glared at the Elf.

"'Twould be nice if you didn't try to set us on fire while you rescue the girl."

"It would be nice if she didn't make deals with demons."

Morrigan and Leliana glared at eachother. Eli sighed. She placed her hand on Morrigan's back and looked over at Leliana with a sweet smile.

"Let's figure out how this works, so we can get our golemn and get out of here. I'd rather be fighting Darkspawn then arguing."

Both women agreed. Morrigan knelt next to Eli and examined where the floor puzzle piping began, whereas Leliana walked over to where the floor puzzle seemed to end. She hollered for Eli to come look. The Elf walked over to where she was. She noticed what it was that the Bard had found. Eli stood up and looked over the floor puzzle, noticing how the piping should be lined up and how it was currently she hollered at Morrigan to move off to the side of the floor puzzle before telling Leliana to do the same. She set to work moving the tiles to their rightful positions.

Once Eli finished the piping lined up and set a stream of fire from the beginning to the end. The Demon cat chuckled as it turned to the girl. Eli hollered at Alistair to stop the demon. He pushed the girl behind him and unsheathed his sword. Eli grabbed her bow and shot an arrow into the cat as it transformed back into a desire demon. The demon arched upward and screamed. Morrigan unleashed her magical fury whereas Leliana dashed towards the demon with her daggers. The group had gotten the Desire demon to it's knees, pleading and bargining. Alistair was about to deliever the finishing blow when Eli stopped him. She stood in front of the demon, Morrigan, Leliana and Alistair standing behind her. The demon looked up at her.

"I can make your desires reality... I know what it is you yearn for in your heart. Let me give you your _Vhenan'ara_."

Eli knelt down next to the demon. Her silver eyes met those of the demons. She saw the untold promise the demon was trying to tell her. The demon reached out and caressed the Elven Warden's cheek. Images of Tamlen and her returning from a successful hunt to their clan's encampent and Morrigan waiting with Merrill and Ashalle. Next to Morrigan was a girl of about three years of age. She had slightly pointed ears and golden eyes. The girl smiled and ran over to Eli. She knelt next to the girl.

"_How did the hunt go Daddy?_"

"_Well, Da'len. How are your studies going with Merrill and Mamae?_"

"_Really good! I learned a new spell! I can turn into a wolf now!_"

Morrigan walked over to her as she picked up the little girl. Eli saw the smile on the witch's face, the joy she felt being with her Vhenan'ara. As the images began to fade away Eli felt herself longing for the little girl she could never have, for the life she would never know. Eli blinked and looked at the demon who lay lifeless on the floor. Alistair stood over the demon, pulling his sword from it. The Elven Warden got to her feet and started back towards where the man was awaiting the safe return of his daughter.

The man thanked them as did the little girl before they ran off. Eli had been uncharacteristicly quiet the entire time. As they left the house Alistair grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him.

"What happened back there, with the demon? You've been awfully quiet."

"Nothing. It's nothing you could understand. Let's get this golemn and set up camp for the night."

Eli walked over to the golemn. She held up the golemn control rod and was about to speak the words to activate it when Leliana spoke up.

"It looks like... like a golemn, doesn't it? An actual golemn, and not a statue at all. I wonder how it ended up here, of all places?"

The Elven Warden sighed and ignored the Bard's silly and obvious comment. She turned back to the golemn and spoke the activation words. The Golemn stretched and groaned.

"It has awoken me. Are all the villagers dead?"

"Not all..."

"Ah, does it have a purpose for awakening me?"

"We thought you might be useful."

The golemn did it's best to glare at Alistair. It turned back to Eli.

"It has the control rod? You are no mage. Did it stumble upon it by chance?"

"One wonders that you wouldn't be grateful to the one who allowed you to stretch your legs, golemn."

"You, with the control rod. Order me to do something."

Eli looked at the rod then back to the golemn. She shrugged her shoulders and pointed at Alistair.

"Give him a kiss."

Alistair looked horrified. The golemn chuckled, as did everyone else, but did nothing. It looked down at the Elf.

"I do not feel compelled to do as you command."

"So the rod is broken?"

"Thank you for stating the obvious Alistair. Now why don't you and the Bard go off and leave the golemn activating to those of us with intelligence."

"Another mage?"

"Do you have a problem with that golemn?"

The golemn and Morrigan stared at each other before Eli handed the control rod to Alistair and walked off. She just wanted to be alone. The Elf didn't care what the others thought, nor did she care if the golemn would help them or not.

The group looked at each other. Alistair and Leliana shared a concerned look before looking back at the golemn. Alistair decided to ask the obvious question.

"So, are you going to help us?"

"It would be preferable then standing here all day. Shall we go find the Elf?"

Alistair turned to tell his female companions to tell them what they were doing, and realized he was alone with the golemn.

"Great. Me, alone, with a talking rock..."

"What did it say?"

"Cheese. Have I told you how much I like cheese?"

Leliana searched around the town as she headed to where Sten and Fen'Harel awaited them. She had seen no trace of the Elven Warden. Alistair and the golemn walked over to them. The ex-Templar said they should probably set up camp.

"When Eli calms down, she'll probably be expecting us to have camp set up."

"Yeah..."

The group got to work setting up their bedrolls and making a fire to prepare dinner.

Morrigan had shifted into a Raven. She noticed Eli in a tree. The Elven woman had somewhat of a fondness for sitting in a tree whenever she was upset. Morrigan swooped down and dropped her clothes that were in her claws on Eli's lap. The Elf looked up at the Raven-Morrigan in surprise. The bird transformed into the witch before Eli's very eyes. The Elven Warden averted her eyes and handed Morrigan her clothes. The witch slipped her clothes on before turning to the Elf.

"What visions did the demon show you?"

"Things I could never hope to have, unless I made a deal with it."

"Like you're deceased friend returning?"

"Among other things."

Eli looked off in the distance. She slightly jumped when Morrigan moved her arms so she could rest her back against the Elf. Eli placed her arms around the witch's waist and sighed. _We'll never have what the demon showed me... but this, I'd rather have this in reality then an eternity of a lie._ The Elven Warden rested her head against the back of Morrigan's shoulder. Morrigan allowed herself a small smile before she turned to the Warden.

"We should probably head back to the others. I'm sure they've set up camp and are making a search and rescue party as we speak."

The Elf chuckled before kissing Morrigan's cheek and jumping down. Morrigan let Ei help her from the tree. Eli held Morrigan bridal style and started towards the edge of town where her friends were surely waiting for them.

As they walked Morrigan rested her head on the Elf's shoulder. She bit her bottom lip. _I shouldn't be letting her act this way with me. What would mother say if she saw?_ The witch asked to be put down, Eli did as Morrigan asked. They walked side by side in silence for a few moments before Morrigan slipped her hand into the Elf's and intertwined their fingers.

"You know back in the wilds I had watched you ever since you first came into them. I wondered why would a woman of such skill be traveling with men she was obviously more competent then."

"You were the Raven I spoke to were you not?"

"I- t'was I. But I did not know that you would be so open with an animal."

"You helped me alot then. I hadn't said anything about Tamlen since he disappeared. Talking to you helped me see that I needed someone to speak with wheather it be you, Fen'harel or Leliana... but in honesty, I prefer talking with you. It keeps me sane, grounded. As if I'm talking to a Lethallan from my clan."

Morrigan didn't know what to say, or how to respond. The two women noticed the fire in the distance and Alistair complaining that he was hungry. Morrigan pulled Eli to a stop. The Elf turned to her. The witch closed the remaining space between them and pressed her lips to Eli's. The Elven Warden placed her arms around Morrigan's waist. Morrigan reluctantly pulled away. Gold met Silver. For a brief moment Morrigan felt like the queen of Ferelden, like no matter what she said or did Eli would always look at her the way she was now.

"Serranas Vhenan'ara."

"See, you don't need a demon. I'm right here."

The two women shared a laugh at Morrigan's joke before Fen'harel noticed them and rushed over to attack his master with slobbery kisses. Leliana noticed the dog charging over to Eli and jumped up. She saw that Morrigan was with Eli and started to walk over to them.

When Morrigan noticed Leliana was walking over she told Eli she had to go set up her own camp and walked off. Eli told Fen'Harel to get off of her and got to her feet just as Leliana was walking over to her. She noticed how worried and angry the Bard was. Offering her a smile Eli watched as she stopped in front of the Elf.

"Where have you been? We have been looking all over and have been so worried..."

"Abelas Leli. I just needed sometime to myself."

"Then why was Morrigan with you?"

"Because she found me."

Leliana looked surprised by that answer. She couldn't believe that after what had happened between Morrigan and the Elven Warden this morning that Eli would consider her anything other then the bitch she was. But no, Eli called her the witch her _heart's desire_ gave her a flattering Dalish outfit and spent time away from everyone with her.

Eli reached out to the Bard and placed her hand on Leliana's shoulder. Leliana looked at the Elf awaiting whatever it was she was going to say. Eli offered her another smile.

"Did Sten give you your present?"

"No, I've been too worried about you to talk to anyone."

"Oh, then come on. Let's go get it."

The Elven Warden grabbed Leliana's hand and lead her over to where the Qunari was sitting. Sten looked up at the two women. He reached into the giant pack he watched over that contained most of their supplies and handed the Elf a wrapped package. Eli thanked him and handed it to Leliana. The Bard unwrapped the package and saw the finely crafted Dalish armor. It looked similar to Eli's, except it was a different colour. Leliana smiled and thanked the Warden before kissing her cheek.

Eli grinned before walking over to her bedroll and sitting down. Alistair noticed and looked up from sharpening his sword. The golemn stood further back aways away from the camp. The Elven Warden pulled out her Ba'misu and a stone and began sharpening her blade as well. She let her thoughts linger on Morrigan and Leliana. How much she cared for the witch and trusted her. Leliana on the other hand had surprised her. She thought her a normal Chantry sister, yet she was becoming rather fond of the Bard.

Leliana had retreated to her tent and slipped off her armor. She looked over the new set Eli gave her. Slipping it on she felt lighter then when she wore her usual leather armor. The Bard stretched before she stood up and walked over to where Eli sat. The Elf looked up at her and smiled. Leliana returned her smile and sat down.

"Thank you so much Eli. This new armor feels better then the set I was wearing."

"It's because Master Varathorn is a master craftsmen."

Eli went back to sharpening her blade. Leliana sat in silence next to her. Alistair watched the two women. He smiled at how they seemed to be enjoyng each other's company. The Elven Warden slipped her blade back into it's sheath before getting up and walking over to the golemn. She stood in front of it, meeting it's gaze.

"What is your name? Or am I to refer to you as _golemn_?"

"Shale."

"So, _Shale_, you are accompanying us then to stop the Blight?"

"The Blight of those flying rats with wings, yes."

"What?"

"Pigeons. Birds, I hate them and their constant droppings on me as I was immoblized."

"Abelas Shale."

The Elven Warden chatted with Shale about birds and the golemn's hatred of them for a bit before Leliana told her dinner was ready. Eli walked over to her bedroll by the fire and sat down. The Bard handed her a bowel of the stew she had made. Eli thanked her before she started eating. Alistair and Eli seemed like they were in competition in which Warden would finish the pot first. Eli set her bowel down when she noticed Morrigan walking over to the main encampment. She got up as the young witch stopped just far enough away so that the others wouldn't approach her.

Eli walked over to her and smiled. Alistair and Leliana noticed and watched the Elven Warden. Morrigan looked off in the distance as she spoke to the Elf.

"Shall we patrol the area in case of Darkspawn?"

"Eli and I usually do that, two Wardens are better at spotting any Darkspawn threat then one and-"

"You can have the rest of my dinner Alistair. Morrigan and I will patrol the area tonight."

Alistair looked confused, but he wasn't going to turn down Eli's offer of finishing off her dinner and grabbed the bowel. As the ex-Templar dug into his new bowl of food Leliana watched Eli and Morrigan walk off towards the perimeter of their encampment. She sighed and laid back to look up at the stars.

Morrigan and Eli walked part of the perimeter in silence. The young witch wanted to question the Elf as to what it was the demon had offered her. If it was something she could give her. Morrigan tried to word her sentence properly in her head before she spoke it. Eli stopped and stood in front of the young witch. Morrigan looked at her.

"What's on your mind Vhenan'ara?"

"I- Eli, you are a strong willed, capable, intellegent woman."

"And I'm rather attractive and charming too."

"Yes, no. Uhm, what I mean to say is why did the demon get to you today? It couldn't have just been about Tamlen."

Eli sighed. She walked over to a tree and leaned aganst it. The Elven Warden knew everyone must be wondering why she had almost given in to the demon, why she had been so foolish. But the Elf hadn't quite figured out what she wanted to tell everyone. She turned back to Morrigan. The young witch looked worried. Eli coudn't help the small smile that claimed her lips.

"The demon had offered me everything I could ever wish for. Returning to my clan, Tamlen, being with Emma lath and a child."

"Oh..."

Morrigan had a crestfallen look. She walked over to stand next to the Elf, to let the shadows cover her face so Eli wouldn't notice how upset she was. _Tamlen was her lover, that's why she's so upset... I should've known._ Eli looked over at the young witch. She reached over and caressed Morrigan's cheek. The young witch flicked her amber eyes over to the Elf's gaze. Eli chuckled.

"Morrigan-"

"I understand, Tamlen was your lover. Losing him and the demon offering-"

"Hehe. Tamlen was like my brother. Ashalle raised us both since we lost our parents around the same time."

"Ah, so your lover is a different clanmate then?"

"No, but I do not wish to speak of this. It will only cause problems we do not need."

"I see."

The young witch tried not to hope that she was the one Eli was referring too. That the reason Eli didn't want to talk about it was because of how Morrigan had reacted the morning after their dalliance. Morrigan placed her hand ontop of Eli's hand that was caressing her cheek.

"Eli, what do you think of love?"

"I think it is something sacred. That once you find it you shouldn't carelessly toss it aside. Love can make the greatest warrior fall if they let it. You must be very careful of whom you love, but it is inevitable, even if you feel you shouldn't feel the way you do."

"Love is a weakness. A weakness that a Grey Warden who is to stop the coming Blight and defeat an Archdemon shouldn't allow themselves."

"Like I said, it is inevitable. Even if you fight it, you'll only be hurting yourself and the one you love."

"What about us?"

Eli looked surprised. Morrigan seemed so innocent, so childlike. The Elven Warden placed her arm around the young witch's waist and held her close. Morrigan searched the Elf's eyes for an answer to her question. Eli leaned in, so that her lips almost touched the young witch's.

"Ar Lath ma, Emma Vhenan'ara."

Morrigan sighed. She knew since they had left the Wilds that this would happen. That they would give into their desires and eventually form something of a relationship. But she didn't think it would go this far, that Eli would actually develop feelings of affection for her, nor that she would be willing to return those feelings. Morrigan closed her eyes and pressed her lips against those of the Elven Warden's. She wrapped her arms around Eli's neck and pressed her body against the Elf's as they shared a passionate kiss. Once they broke it Morrigan met Eli's gaze.

"We are fools. And we should end this before someone gets hurt."

"We already ended it Morrigan. You made it clear that you did not want me distracted during my fight against the Blight."

"Then, why... What is this?"

"My reason for ending the Blight."

The young witch couldn't help but smile at Eli's conviction. She leaned in and kissed the Elf again. Eli chuckled as she pulled away and held onto the young witch's hand. Morrigan let Eli lead her around the rest of the perimeter. They made a few stops every few feet or so to steal a kiss from one another until they finished their patrol and walked hand in hand back to the main encampment.

Leliana and Alistair looked up as Eli walked over to her bedroll and pulled Morrigan into her lap. The young witch looked like she was in a daze. Alistair and Leliana looked at each other then back to the two women. The ex-Templar directed a wry smile at his fellow Warden and the young witch.

"And here we thought it was Morrigan who had you under some kind of spell."

"What? You bumbling fool! I am not under a spell! I-"

Eli chuckled and nuzzled the young witch's neck. Morrigan visibally calmed down. She sighed and leaned back against the Elven Warden whispering to her.

"You owe me for this Warden. I'll be civil while you are here as long as they are."

"That is all I ask Vhenan'ara."

Leliana started plucking at a lute she had found in the village. Alistair watched his fellow Warden and the witch with an amused grin. Morrigan tried her best to ignore the ex-Templar and enjoy sitting here in Eli's arms. Eli kept her arms around the young witch as she looked over at Alistair.

"Tomorrow we head back to get the Cicle of Magi's aid."

"Who are _we_ taking with us?"

"It will be Morrigan and I Shale and you."

"What? What about me?"

Eli looked over at Leliana. The Bard made a pouty face. She reminded the Elven Warden of the children she would tell stories to with Haren Pavil back with her clan. Eli tried to look apologetic and was about to apologize to the Bard when Morrigan spoke up.

"The Warden and you have similar skills. You both prefer shadows and use either a bow or daggers. You both can also pick locks and disarm traps. If the Warden is coming, which she is for she is the leader, we have no need of you. Besides Eli can coerce Alistair from his cheese, something of which you nor anybody else can."

Everyone looked to Morrigan. They were surprised that the young witch seemed to hold the Elven Warden in such esteem, one would say she was a maiden revearing a knight who had come to her rescue. Alstair couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow. So, Eli, when did our friendly neighborhood witch become so smitten with you?"

"What? I- that is not what I meant. I was simply explaining why Leliana was left behind..."

"Uh huh. That's why your sitting here arguing this while being held by the very woman you claim to not like instead of being over in your own camp."

Morrigan looked afronted. She stood up and walked off to her own camp, muttering under breath about how foolish Alistair was and that it was none of his business what she and the Warden did. Eli glared at Alistair. His triumphant grin faded. The Elven Warden got up and started to walk off after the young witch after she lectured Alistair.

"For one night can you not be so mean to her?"

"Me? She's the one who's going to turn me into a toad!"

"If she does it's because you deserved it. I don't ever want to hear that you said another cruel joke or insulting thing to her. Understand Shem?"

"Yes mother."

Eli clenched her fists. She wanted to hit him so bad, but that would be stooping to this Shemlen's level and that was something she would not do. The Elven Warden walked over to where Morrigan sat next to a now roaring little fire. She assumed Morrigan cast a fireball to make herself feel better. The Elf sat next to the young witch. The two women sat in silence for a few moments. Eli was the one to break the silence.

"Abelas Vhenan'ara."

"You have no need to be, it was that damned fool. He needs to go jump in Lake Calinhand."

"Hehe. I'm sure if you threw some cheese in there he would."

Morrigan chuckled and nodded in agreement. She leaned against the Elven Warden. Eli placed her arm around the young witch. The two women sat and enjoyed each other's company, swapping stories about their childhood, about the Dalish and Flemeth. Morrigan laughed as Eli told her story of how she, Merrill and Tamlen got into trouble with Ashalle and Keeper Marethari on a daily basis when they were kids.

"I'm serious. Tamlen and I would fight for Merrill's affection by proving who would become the most skilled hunter, the two of us were the best at everything. I decided that skill alone wasn't enough, so I stole a book from the Keeper's Aravel. It was a tome that Keeper Marethari didn't want Merrill to know just yet. I gave it to Merrill as a gift. She was so overjoyed especially when I promised to help her learn the spells. Merrill came and held my hand as I got my Vallasin, only family or betrothed are allowed to do that."

"Merrill meant a lot to you. Did the Keeper ever find out about the book?"

"Yeah, right before I got my Vallasin. She almost didn't let me go through with the cermony, saying I was too immature. But Tamlen stood up for me, and I flirted with the Keeper."

"You flirted with your Keeper? Is there anyone you won't flirt with?"

"Alistair."

Both women laughed. Eli loved the way Morrigan was smiling, her musical laughter. The Elven Warden watched the young witch. Morrigan's laughter died down. Eli asked the young witch if she had ever gotten into trouble with Flemeth like she had with the Keeper. Morrigan nodded.

"Once. When I was a little girl I was in the form of a wolf pup. I noticed a horse drawn carriage had broken down. So curious and bold was I that I investigated it. When I climbed into the carriage I saw this beautiful gold and jewel encrusted mirror. Thinking that the nobel woman wouldn't miss it I picked it up in my mouth and ran home. When I got there Flemeth found the mirror and smashed it upon the ground. She lectured me about how I could have been caught, exposed us as mages. I was sent to my room without supper or the use of any magic for a week."

"That must have been a hard lesson to learn as a child, dealing with magic I mean."

"T'is the way of the world. Beauty and love are fleeting and have no meaning. Flemeth showed me that when she broke the mirror."

"I see."

"Surely you do not disagree."

"I- have already told you my views on love. No matter how fleeting it may be, it is inevitable. And is something sacred between two people, no matter what other's may think.

Morrigan noticed the sadness in Eli's silver eyes. She took the Elven Warden's hand into her own and got up, pulling the Elf towards her tent. Eli went willingly. The two women lay together in Morrigan's bedroll, wrapped in each other's arms with the Halla fur blanket atop them. They fell asleep in the comfort of one another's embrace.

Eli awoke with Morrigan in her arms. She smiled as she looked down at the still sleeping witch. Morrigan was cuddled up to the Elven Warden's shoulder, her raven hair free from it's usual hair clip. Morrigan's eye fluttered as they opened to show her ochure hues. She looked up to see Eli watching her with an affectionate smile. Morrigan pulled away from the Elven Warden and sat up. She reached out and to find her brush and combed her hair before pulling it back up in it's usual style. Eli sat up and pulled Morrigan into her lap.

The Elven Warden kissed Morrigan's neck. The young witch tried to move away, but Eli kept her arms around the young witch.

"We must be setting off for the Circle."

"That can wait a moment."

"Why is it that the only competent Warden only cares about food and women?"

"Hehe. Maybe because she's holding the perfect woman in her arms, and said woman is an amazing cook."

"Keeping lying like that Da'assan and I may start to believe you."

Eli grinned at the young witch. Morrigan pushed the Elf onto her back and leaned over her. She drug her nails down the Elven Warden's sides. Eli moaned and pulled Morrigan down into a heated kiss.

Alistair awoke and sat up. He looked over and noticed Leliana making breakfast. The Bard had a somewhat jealous and angry look. The ex-Templar looked over at his fellow Warden's bedroll and realized that Eli wasn't in it. He sighed and shook his head.

"Let me guess Eli stayed with Morrigan, again."

"Of course. I honestly thought she was better then this. Why in all of the Maker's creation is she continuing this with Morrigan after what she did?"

"Because she loves her. It's the only explaination."

Leliana looked down at the new armor she wore. She sighed and hugged her legs to her chest. Alistair poured himself a bowel of breakfast and gave the Bard a sympathetic look. He was about to say something he thought might cheer her up when Morrigan and Eli walked over to them. The two women were laughing and carrying on. Morrigan had her arm over the Elven Warden's shoulders for support. Eli wiped at her eyes as the two women noticed that their companions were starring. Morrigan straightened herself and placed her arm at her side before glaring at Alistair and Leliana. She looked to Eli.

"You'll have to finish your story later."

"Heh. As long as you promise to tell me more about Flemeth's swamp cuisine."

Morrigan nodded before telling Eli she would wait back at her tent for when they were ready to set out for the Circle of Magi. Eli nodded before sitting down next to Leliana. The Bard mumbled something in Orlesian. The Elven Warden motioned for Alistair to give Leliana and her some privacy. The ex-Templar made himself a second bowel of breakfast before leaving the two women alone.

Eli laid back on the grass and placed her hand on Leliana's back. She rubbed small circles on the Bard's back for a few moments.

"What's wrong Leli?"

"I-it's nothing."

"Are you that upset that you can't come with to the Circle? How about we stop by a human city and I take you shopping. Just the two of us."

"Really? You mean it?"

"Yeah, we need some supplies and I've been meaning to spend sometime alone with you."

Leliana smiled and hugged Eli. The Elf laughed and placed her arms around the Bard. Alistair had finished his bowl and had come back to refill it when he noticed Eli laying on the bedroll and Leliana on top of her. He cleared his throat to alert the two women of his presence. They both looked over at him. He grinned at the two women as he walked over to the pot and made himself a third bowel.

Eli sat up, holding Leliana close. The Bard giggled and smiled up at the Elven Warden. Eli smiled back at her before getting up and pulling Leliana to her feet. She told Alistair to gather a few of their supplies before she got back so they could head to the Circle. He nodded and watched the two women walk off hand in hand. Alistair sighed. _She needs to pick one. If not they're all going to end up alone and hurt._

Eli lead Leliana just out of earshot of the camp site. She turned to Leliana. The Bard smiled at her before taking a few steps closer to her. She brushed Eli's black hair from her eyes.

"Have I ever told you I really like the way you wear your hair?"

"My hair? Uhm... no, but thanks."

"It's simple, it suits you. Not like the hairstyles back in Orlais."

"You mean like that Lady Elise you told me about?"

"Yes. You remember that story?"

"I remember everything you tell me... Leli, I-"

The Elven Warden looked away from Leliana. She mentally berated herself. _Elgar'nan! Why can't I tell her... Morrigan... It's so much easier with her, but there will never be, we will never be... Leliana is... I could try to..._ Eli was torn from her thoughts when they heard Alistair holler for their help. Both women ran over to their campsite. A group of bandits had attacked them. One in particular stood out, an Elven man in green leather armor. He noticed Eli and disappeared in the forest that surrounded their camp towards the east. Eli looked around the camp and noticed everyone was fighting someone. She rushed off towards the forest.

Leliana had taken on a female rogue when her and Eli had come back to the campsite. She hollered after Eli when she saw her run off. Morrigan was fighting two men that had invaded her camp when she heard Leliana holler after Eli. _What the hell is Eli doing?_

Eli followed the Elven man to the center of a clearing. She looked around, her Ba'misus in hand. The man was no where in sight. _Elgar'nan! Where is he? _As if by request the Elven man leapt from a tree at her. Eli grabbed her bow and and unleashed a few arrows at him. One hit him in the shoulder, another the leg. Throwing her bow aside Eli held her Ba'misu up to block the man's attack. She slashed out at him until he fell to his knee.

"I yield. You have bested me."

"Why did you attack us?"

"A man hired me to assassinate you. But now that I have failed, my life is forfeit. His name was Loghain."

"Damn Shemlen! Why are telling me this?"

"I was paid to kill, not for silence. Allow me to help you."

"Call off your men."

"They are no friend to me. This attack was merely fortunate for me. I will however fight by your side."

Eli nodded and offered the Elven man an elfroot potion for his wounds. He thanked her and stood with his daggers in hand. The Elven Warden lead the man back to her campsite. They returned just in time. Eli's companions looked like they were about to collapse. Eli noticed a man about to shoot an arrow at Leliana. She rushed forward hollering at Leliana to duck down. The Bard turned to her just as the arrow pierced the Elven Warden's shoulder. She fell forward onto Leliana. The Bard's eyes grew wide. She wrapped her arms around the Elf and tried to stop the bleeding.

The Elven assassin threw one of his daggers into the man that shot Eli. He fought with one of the last ones before striking him down as did all the other companions. Everyone rushed over to Eli's side. Morrigan stood a foot away from everyone else. She looked over in horror at the Elven Warden. Leliana laid Eli on the ground and unfastened her armor. She told Alistair to get her a health politce and some banages. Morrigan scoffed at the Bard. Leliana looked up at her.

"If you have any thoughts on how to save her then help us!"

"Eli is a strong woman, she wouldn't die from a wound like this. But nonethless move aside."

Morrigan walked over to Eli as the companions parted for her. She noticed the wound was above a scar from where Flemeth had healed her. The young witch bit her bottom lip. She asked Leliana to get her a wet cloth. She set the bandages down and uncorked the poltice as Leliana brought her the cloth she requested. Morrigan wiped at the wound clearing the blood around it before she wrapped it around the arrow. The young witch jerked the arrow out of the Elf's flesh, said Elf groaned and bit down gritting her teeth. Morrigan applied pressure to the wound to slow the bleeding before she wiped most of the blood away and applied the politce then wrapped the badage around it.

Eli felt a blinding pain as something foreign was pulled from her shoulder. She gritted her teeth. After the pain there was a cool, soothing sensation. Eli sighed and started to open her eyes. There was a collective sigh of relief when the Elven Warden looked up at them. Leliana knelt next to Eli and held her hand. The Elf looked over at her.

"Are you alright Leli?"

"Thanks to you. Are you, I mean, you're not in too much pain are you?"

"I'll be fine... Ah!"

The Elven Warden tried to sit up and grabbed at her shoulder as she fell back onto Morrigan's lap. The young witch crossed her arms and looked down at her.

"You shouldn't try to move. We'll have to put off going to the Circle until atleast tomorrow."

Eli looked up at Morrigan and smiled. She wanted to snuggle against the young witch's leg like she had so many times before and rest. But Eli knew better. She sighed and forced herself to sit up. She looked up at her companions.

"We're setting off. Alistair I want you to stay here, Leli can come in your place. I need you to look after our new companion. Assassin, what's your name?"

"I am Zevran, my dear Warden."

Nodding her head Eli stood up and sheathed her daggers before Zevran handed her her bow. She winced as she started off towards a worn road. Morrigan got up and followed after her, as did Leliana and Shale. Morrigan caught up to the Elven Warden and grabbed her non-wounded arm, pulling her to a stop.

"Fool!"

"We can't stop just because I-"

"You didn't have to save the Bard. She could handle herself!"

"Morrigan, I-I had to."

"Hmph. Fine. Once we get to the Circle we'll find you a new mage to drag around and heal you."

"Maybe she'll know healing magic instead of shifting into an angry spider."

Morrigan felt her magic coursing through her veins start to burn. She felt a static tingle in her fingers as a ball of electricity gathered there. Eli noticed and shot Morrigan a glare. Leliana and Shale had caught up to the other two women. They stopped and watched as Morrigan and Eli continued to argue.

"Yes, that's what you need a mobile healer so you can protect your precious Bard! Instead of listening to me and not getting distracted."

"That's funny coming from the very woman I've protected countless times in battle. If anyone's a distraction it's you!"

"Damnit Eli why can't you see reason!?"

"Why can't you just except the fact that I-"

Eli noticed Leliana and Shale. She stopped her sentence and walked off down the road. Morrigan muttered and crossed her arms glaring at the back of the Elf. Leliana ran off towards Eli. Shale and Morrigan followed at a slower pace.

They arrived back at Lake Calinhand. It was the same scene as when they had first arrived. Eli walked up to the Templar that wasn't allowing anyone acrossed. She glared at him, and him at her.

"No one is allowed acrossed at the moment."

"I have business in the tower Shem. I am a Grey Warden."

"Oh really, then do some Grey Wardening."

"What? Mythal help you if you do not let us cross."

"Oh please let me squish his head Elf, Pretty please?"

Eli grinned at the Golemn. She was about to agree when the Templar stuttered. He shook his head and held up his hands in submission.

"Oh right, I'm sorry. Right this way onto the boat. I'll get you there as quick as I can."

Leliana sighed and shook her head and sighed as they let the Templar take them acrossed Lake Calinhand to the Circle. Morrigan and Eli sat on opposite ends of the small boat, neither of the women wanted to look at one another. Leliana sighed and placed her hand on the Elven Warden's leg.

"Eli, I-"

"Don't Leli, just don't."

The Elven Warden sighed when she saw the sad look in the Bard's eyes. She leaned forwards and took Leliana's hands into her own. Morrigan noticed and made a soft noise of disapproval from the other side of the small boat. The Templar tried his best to focus on getting them safely acrossed the lake and not the drama that was surrounding this group. Eli offered Leliana a small smile.

"Once we talk with the mages we'll set off to Denrim."

"Oh there's this lovely little shop I want to show you! It's got-"

"Must you prattle on about nonesense Bard? I swear if I hear you talk about hair, the Maker, Andraste or shoes I shall throw myself overboard to the mercy of this lake!"

"Please do us this favor."

Morrigan gave Eli a surprised look. She gripped her staff tighter trying to feign indifference. The young witch wanted nothing more then to stay back at their encampment in Eli's arms. But they had a task they must do and if Eli has to hate her for her to be motivated then so be it. The Templar announced they were at the Circle.

Everyone got off of the boat and headed into the tower. Eli walked up to a Templar that was giving orders to a few of his men. She stood in front of him with the same glare she had given the Templar that was by the boat. He looked down at her and grumbled.

"Why are you here? Who let you acrossed?"

"I am here as a Grey Warden, I seek the aid of the mages."

"The Circle has fallen to demons. We are in no condition to help you."

"Incompetent Shemlens... If you didn't lock your mages up then maybe things wouldn't be like this."

Eli pushed past the man and walked towards the doors they were barracading. The man tried to stop her but she motioned for Shale to grab him. Turning back to him she sighed.

"I'll clean up your mess to get the aid I need. Now stand aside."

Shale dropped the man as Eli and her companions made their way into the inner sanctum of the Circle. Eli looked around and noticed some demons she unsheathed her dagger and sword and charged at them. Slashing away as their blood splattered acrossed her face and armor. Once the final demon had fallen she wiped the blood from her blades and sheathed them. Noticing some mages holed up in a room she ran towards them.

An Elderly woman with white hair had errected a barrier to stop most of the demons from one side from getting the children. Eli recognized her as Wynne from Ostagar. She smiled and ran up to her.

"Haren Wynne?"

Wynne turned to Eli with a darkened expression. Eli's smile fell. She stood infront of the Elderly woman awaiting the woman's lecture.

"You're Duncan's recruit... Why are you here?"

"I came to seek the aid of the mages... But, well as you can see you can't help me without me helping you first."

"So they've envoked the right of anulment..."

"No. I won't let them harm you. You have done nothing wrong. Haren Wynne I-"

"I will help you defeat the demon that caused this, let us go."

Morrigan scoffed at the Elderly mage. Eli shot a glare at her. The young witch walked over to stand next to Eli. She looked Wynne over for a moment.

"You want to help these fools. They allow themselves to be corraled like cattle, and now their masters wish them dead. I say so be it."

"Keep your venomous thoughts to yourself. Haren Wynne and the others here have done nothing to deserve death. If things were different you could have been one of them."

"I'd rather have thrown myself from the top of this tower then let someone put me on a leash."

Leliana snickered at Morrigan, thinking about how her and Eli had acted since she'd met them. Morrigan glared at her. Eli interrupted before the two women could begin to fight. She asked Shale to stay with Petra, the children and the other mages while they dealt with the demon. Eli let Wynne lead them over ot the barrier she had errected to keep out the demons.

"This barrier must have been very daunting for you."

"At times yes. But I did what I had to."

Eli nodded as the barrier disipated. She lead her group through the Circle. They fought off demons and blood mages alike. Only sparing the Tranquils and a female blood mage who had begged for forgivness. Once they reached the demon behind it all everyone passed out on the floor, being dragged into the fade.

Eli awoke and looked around. She noticed she was back at Ostagar. She walked over to Duncan. He smiled at her and asked how she was enjoying the Blight being over. Eli looked confused for a moment before trying to explain to him that she was fighting the Blight and that he was dead. Duncan attacked the Elven Warden.

After defeating Duncan, wondering around the Fade and discovering shapeshifting powers Eli found herself inside one of her companions dreams. She found Wynne knelt by a dead body. She walked over to the Elderly mage.

"Haren Wynne. Come, we must get out of here and defeat the demon."

"Have you so little sympathy for the dead? Can't you see that they're all-"

"This is a trick done by the demon."

"Wynne don't listen to her, we need you."

One of the dead mages had arisen and started pleading for Wynne to stay. The Elderly mage looked to Eli who had already unsheathed her daggers. The two of them fought the newly arisen dead mages before Wynne disappeared in a glowing light.

Eli found herself in Leliana's nightmare next. The Bard was dressed in her chantry robes and was kneeling before the Revered Mother of the Lothering Chantry. The Elven Warden walked over to Leliana and placed her hand on the Bard's shoulder. Leliana looked up at her.

"Who are you?"

"Surely you have not forgotten me. It's Eli, come we must go defeat the demon who placed us here before we can go on our shopping trip."

The Revered Mother told Leliana to ignore the Elven Warden. Leliana looked confused then shook her head. She sided with Eli and smiled at her. The Elven Warden took Leliana in her arms and held her for a moment before she disappeared in the same glowing light Wynne had. The Elven Warden sighed.

Eli was in the last of the nightmares, Morrigan's. She prepared herself for the worst only to find Morrigan arguing with Flemeth. The young witch noticed Eli and allowed herself a small smile.

"Come Eli help me rid myself of this vexing spirit."

"Is that anyway to speak to your mother?"

The Flemeth spirit smacked Morrigan, hard, acrossed her face. Morrigan grinned at the spirit.

"That's more like it, but too little too late."

"Really? You think I don't know about you whoring yourself to this Elf? What about our plans Morrigan?"

Morrigan looked shocked. She was about to unleash a flurry of magic at the spirit Flemeth, but Eli beat her to it. The Elven Warden had walked up behind the spirit Flemeth and stuck her Ba'misu through her heart. Morrigan smiled at Eli before thanking her as the same glow that had dissipated the other two companions began to engulf her. Morrigan looked at herself before shaking her head.

"What is this? No, no! Not this again! I refuse!"

After Morrigan disappeared Eli was brought to where her companions and the demon awaited her. The demon looked surprised to see them all there. It groaned and twisted itself.

"Why can't you just accept your defeat."

"Even here in the Fade you can't keep us apart demon, now you die!"

Eli charged forward and attacked the demon with her sword and dagger. Leliana did the same, whereas Wynne and Morrigan unleashed their magical fury until the demon was defeated. Eli and her companions found the first enchanter and lead him back to where the Templar was waitng. After the first enchanter agreed to help her against the Blight Eli and her companions set off to their campsite.

As Eli and her companions entered their camp Alistair walked up to the Elven Warden. He started complaining about Zevran and Fen'Harel. Eli rubbed at her head and sighed. Wynne and Leliana chuckled before the Bard helped the Elderly mage set up her bedroll. Morrigan walked off to her smaller encampment. Eli walked away from the ex-Templar and told him to stop whining and tormenting her dog.

The Elven Warden walked over to Morrigan's encampment. The young witch looked up at her. She set aside the potion she was working on and sighed. She motioned for Eli to sit down. The Elf sat down next to Morrigan and reached into her pack. She pulled out a black leather bound book, handing it to Morrigan. The young witch looked surprised.

"What is- how did you find this?"

"It was in the First enchanter's room. I remember you saying that Flemeth always complained about losing it. I looked for it while you guys were fighting off some of the blood mages. I-I wanted to say-"

"Serranas Da'assan. You don't need to, I just... Quit risking your life like you're invincible!"

"If I didn't know better I'd say you actually cared."

Morrigan hit the Elf playfully before reaching into her own pack and pulling out a ring. She asked for Eli's hand and slid the ring onto one of her fingers. The Elven Warden looked surprised. She looked down at the ring and placed her hand over Morrigan's before looking into the young witch's eyes.

"Why? I mean-"

"It's nothing. Just, don't read too much into it..."

Eli leaned in and pressed her lips to the young witch's. Morrigan leaned into the kiss. The Elven Warden got up and told Morrigan she had to see what their new compainions were up to. Morrigan called her a fool for letting the assassin join them. Eli chuckled. She walked back to the main encampment and sat down next to Leliana. The Bard leaned against her. Wynne smiled at the two of them. Zevran made a lecherous comment that had Alistair blushing.

"Zevran I think we're going to get along great."

"Ha Ha! I always get along with beautiful women such as yourself."

"Watch it flat ear. I only said that because you can make Alistair blush as bad as Morrigan and I did when her and I first met."

"Speaking of beautiful swamp witches, are you and she..."

"That is none of your business."

"If you're not, could I?"

"Touch her and I'll-"

"Touch who?"

Everyone turned to see Morrigan walking over to their encampment. She sat down next to Eli and laced her fingers with the Elf's. Wynne and Zevran exchanged confused looks. Alistair sighed, whereas Leliana kept a tight grip on Eli's other arm. Zevran grinned over at Eli.

"We were talking about you and how beautiful you are. Has anyone ever told you what marvelous eyes you possess my dear?"

"Flattery? 'Tis a excercise in futility."

"In Antiva women are accustomed to being showered with praise they deserve. Men should worship you at your feet."

"They don't find that incredibly annoying?"

"They are goddess recieving their subjects, just as you should be. Whatever would be annoying about that?"

"I have no wish to be placed on a pedestal."

"But you deserve no less. You should be admired by painters, copied by sculptors, exalted by poets! Surely you know that yours is a beauty so exotic it-it would turn the eye of the Maker himself!"

"Well, I suppose.."

Morrigan looked over at Eli who looked like she was practically seething jealousy. Alistair, Leliana and Zevran broke into a fit of laughter. Morrigan looked at the three of them. Eli clenched her hand into a fist. The ex-Templar patted Zevran on the back.

"By the maker! You were right! You win. I can't believe she fell for that!"

"You are indeed a master of Coercion Zevran."

"Much obliged. Alistair, you owe me five silvers."

"I hate you all."

Morrigan moved to get up but Eli beat her to it. She jerked her arm away from Leliana and walked over to Alistair and Zevran. She unsheathed her Ba'misu and used her forearm to push Alistair to the ground. Eli held her Ba'misu to his face.

"Halam Sahlin! Ma emma harel Seth'lin."

"I-I didn't mean... Someone stop her!"

"Warden, we didn't mean any harm. We were just having some fun."

"Ar tu na'lin emma mi flat ear!"

"Eli, stop. Please!"

Leliana started to crawl over to the Elven Warden. Morrigan got up and walked over to Eli. She placed her hand on the Elf's shoulder before leaning over to whisper in her ear.

"Da'assan, felas. Hamin mi. Sahlin sudelin emma."

Eli sheathed her blade and sat back. She got up and walked off. Morrigan stood and noticed everyone was looking at her. Alistair sat up and rubbed at his throat before looking up at Morrigan.

"Thanks. What was it you said to her?"

Morrigan walked off without a word to any of them. She started back towards her camp and sighed. _Eli you need to control your anger. I, we need Alistair alive... _Leliana looked at Alistair and Zevran. Wynne watched her compaions before asking the question she was sure was on Zevran's mind as well.

"Is she always this angry?"

"Only when it comes to Morrigan... Or humans in general. Do any of you know what their conversation was? Leliana?"

"Hm? Oh, a little... Zevran?"

"Not really..."

"Great, so we have an angry Elf and her evil witch lover who know a secret language..."

Wynne shook her head at Alistair. Leliana got up and told them that she was going to find Eli and see if she had calmed down any.

Morrigan knew exactly where Eli would be. She walked through the forest by their camp and looked around in the trees for the Elven Warden. To Morrigan's surprise Eli was sitting by a stream. She toyed with the ring on her finger. Morrigan walked over and sat next to Eli, getting a better look at the ring. It wasn't the one she gave her, but the one her Keeper had.

"'Twas quite the display back there."

"I don't need you to lecture me. I-I'm just used to standing up for Merrill and, and I hate that Alistair thinks you're some evil being sent with us to make sure we fail."

"I see."

"No you don't! I couldn't protect Tamlen, I almost got myself killed saving Leliana... What kind of Grey Warden am I that can be felled by an arrow to the shoulder? I'm supposed to protect everyone, to be the hero... But, I can't even straighten out my feelings. I-I must sound so childish right now..."

"Eli..."

Morrigan was unsure of what to say to the Elven Warden. She wanted to be here to comfort her. To tell Eli that she would be here by her side through everything. But in the end Morrigan knew she was lying to herself, and that the hope she would be offering was false. The young witch sighed.

"I think you should try getting to know the Bard... Hell, go sweet talk the assassin. Just, find something away from me. I-I can't promise I will be able to come after you everytime you run off."

"Yet you always seem to."

Eli and Morrigan turned to see Leliana standing a few feet away from them. Morrigan got up and started back towards the camp. Leliana walked over to Eli and sat down next to her. She placed her hand over Eli's noticing her ring the Bard gently ran her finger over it looking at the intricate carvings. Eli looked down at her hand. Leliana blushed at being caught.

"Who's the ring from?"

"Keeper Marethari. She gave it to me when I was to become a Grey Warden. It tells the story of how Fen'Harel tricked the creators."

"Oh. If you don't mind me asking... why were you so upset back there? Everyone was only joking..."

"Because that's how a Lethallan of mine was treated when she was younger... I've just grown so used to defending her, wheather it be from clanmates or Shemlen children."

Leliana nodded. She laced her fingers with Eli's, enjoying being able to sit here with the Elven Warden. Eli thought about what Morrigan had said. She agreed with the young witch, her and Morrigan would never have what it was she yearned for. But Leliana and her may stand a chance... however slight it may be. Eli bit her bottom lip and looked up at the sky.

"Leli, I-I have something I want to tell you."

"Yes, what is it?"

"I-I like you... I would like it if we could... Elgar'nan! Emma nuvenin ma emma'asha."

"I-What? I'm sorry, I know very little Dalish..."

Eli sighed. She looked over at Leliana and smiled. Morrigan stood in the shadow of a tree and watched her Elven Warden and the Bard. _Damn fool. She said she wants you to be her's._ The young witch grew frustrated. She wanted Eli more then anyone would ever know, but this was for the best. The Elven Warden gently caressed Leliana's cheek.

"I said, I want you to be my girl."

"Oh... I-I would like that very much."

The Elven Warden leaned in and pressed her lips to Leliana's. The Bard wrapped her arms around Eli's neck. She deepened the kiss as Eli held her hips. Leliana smiled as they broke the kiss. She pushed Eli onto her back and leaned over her, pinning the Elven Warden's hands above her head with one hand. Eli looked a bit surprised. The Bard kissed down Eli's neck and started to unfastened the buckles that held Eli's armor on. The Elven Warden bit her bottom lip, her thoughts thinking of Morrigan and when they had laien together. Morrigan clenched her fists at the sight of _her _Warden and Leliana, she walked off towards her camp leaving the two women alone.

"Emma nuvenin melana."

"Mm. I love the language of the Dales, it's so exotic."

Leliana continued to take Eli's armor off and kiss down her body. The Elven Warden jerked her hands free and forced Leliana onto her back. She glared down at the Bard. Leliana was shocked, but grinned up at the Elf.

"You can be on top. I'd prefer it that way..."

"Did you not here me, Shem?"

"I-What? I thought..."

Eli got off of Leliana and stalked back to camp. She continuously toyed with the ring Morrigan had given her. Thinking about what her and Leliana had almost done. _I can't... I just can't. Morrigan, I'm sorry. but I can't._ Leliana followed after Eli. She wondered what she had done wrong... _ I need to learn her language... _

Once back at the camp Eli laid down on her bedroll and closed her eyes. Leliana did the same. Everyone looked at eachother, but said nothing.

Throughout the night Eli tossed and turned. She was so cold. The Elf reached out for her Halla fur blanked and realized that Morrigan still had it. Sighing, Eli lay on her back. Leliana noticed that Eli was awake. She looked over at the Elf. The Bard watched Eli move about trying to stay warm. She got up and moved her bedroll next to the Elven Warden's. Eli gave her a suspicous look. Leliana smiled and held her blanket up.

"You seem cold. I'm offering to share my blanket nothing more. I am your _asha_ still, right?"

"I- we should talk about this..."

Eli moved over so that Leliana's blanket covered both of them. The Bard rested her head on Eli's shoulder. She had stayed up after everyone had gone to bed and read some of the books she had that spoke of the Dalish. Trying her hardest to learn some of Eli's language.

"Emma dirth ma, Emma Lath."

"I thought you said you only knew a little Dalish? As in that song, In Uthenera."

"I-I've been studying some of my books... they contain tales of the Dalish. I've learned most the language I know from there."

"Ah."

"Could you teach me?"

"What word would you like to know?"

Leliana looked thoughtful for a moment then snuggled closer to Eli.

"How about what you said back when we, uhm, almost..."

"Oh, Emma Nuvenin melana. It means I need time."

"That's why you..."

"Abelas Leli."

"What about what you said to Alistair and Zevran?"

"Just threats."

"And what Morrigan said?"

"She,"

Eli looked up at the starry night sky and sighed. She thought about Morrigan and how the young witch seemed to always be there when she needed her the most. The Elven Warden felt tears build up but blinked them away.

"She told me to stay my blade and used the endearment that she's been calling me since we met."

"Da'assan, what's it mean?"

"Little arrow. Let's go to bed. I'll tell you more in the morning."

Leliana agreed and stayed cuddled up to Eli's side as she fell asleep. Eli looked up at the night sky and silently wished that her Vhenan'ara was laying with her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Elven Warden's companions were all awake and were enjoying a meal that Wynne had made. Leliana made a bowl for Eli and walked over to the still sleeping Elf. She noticed she was sweating and clutched at her shoulder in her sleep. Leliana set the bowl down and placed her hand on Eli's. The Elf groaned in her sleep and called out.

"Emma Vhenan..."

Leliana hollered at Wynne to come over. The Elderly mage walked over to see what was wrong. She noticed the bandage on Eli's shoulder and sighed. Wynne looked to Leliana.

"When did this happen?"

"Yesterday, before we came to the Circle."

"And you are just telling me about it now?"

Wynne shook her head and ranted about how could they have been so careless. She set about unwrapping the bandage. Once she saw how the wound looked she asked Leliana to boil some water for her. The Bard nodded before walking off to do what was asked of her. Wynne looked to the still sleeping Warden. _Let's hope you can stay asleep through this, I would hate to disturb your much deserved rest._ The Elderly mage was surprised when she heard the Elf mumbling in her sleep. She leaned in a bit closer to the Elf trying to hear what Eli was saying.

"Emma Vhenan... Ar lath ma. Please don't- Ah, I- Vhenan'ara!"

Eli sat up, almost knocking Wynne on her backside. The Elderly mage looked surprised, but quickly hid it with a warm smile. She placed her hand on Eli's non-wounded shoulder and coaxed her to lay back down. The Elven Warden looked up at Wynne.

"Haren Wynne, why are you-"

"Leliana noticed how much pain you were in while your slept, I came over to heal your shoulder."

"Serranas Haren Wynne."

Leliana came over and sat next to Wynne. She handed her the pot of hot water and a dry cloth. Wynne dipped the cloth into the water before gently rubbing it on the wound. Eli hissed at the pain. Leliana reached over and held Eli's hand. The Elf gave her a forced smile. Wynne continued to clean out the wound, once she finished she placed the cloth in the water and positioned her hands over Eli's wound. A soft golden glow emitted from her hands as Eli felt her flesh knit together under the mage's care.

Wynne sat back and smiled at Eli. The Elven Warden sat up and moved her arm a bit to see if it was still sore. To Eli's surprise there was only a dull throb as if she had practiced too much.

"There you should be all better now. Don't make it a habit of getting injured, or hiding the injury."

"Serranas Haren Wynne. I'll do my best not to."

Eli smiled at Wynne as she left before pulling her armor on. Leliana handed her the bowl of stew she had brought over for her. The Elven Warden thanked her before digging in. Leliana sat next to Eli in silence until the Elf finished her breakfast. Eli sat her bowl next to her and tunred to Leliana.

"We should set off for Denerim. I would like to get there before night fall."

"Who is coming along? We should get Alistair and someone to get supplies while we... have our day out."

"I 'll all head to Denerim, I think everyone deserves a day to relax. Alistair, Wynne and Sten can get our supplies."

Leliana nodded as they stood and walked over to inform their group of what they're plan for the day was. Everyone agreed that it was a good idea and set about picking up camp so they could set out. Eli snuck away from everyone while they were getting ready to leave to go inform Morrigan, and to spend a little bit of time alone with the young witch.

Morrigan sat by her tent brewing potions. She looked up as Eli neared her. Her golden eyes showing her concern. Eli smiled as she stood near the fire infront of Morrigan. The young witch looked down at her potion and continued.

"Came to apologize again? What gift did you bring me this time, hm?"

"I- nothing, I just came to tell you we are setting off for Denerim. We need to get some supplies and-"

"And _Ma Asha_ wants to go shoe shopping and play dress up with you, right?"

"Vhenan'ara, how did you-"

Eli cut herself off. She knew the answer to her own question. Sighing Eli sat down next to Morrigan. The young witch set her potions and ingriedents aside, turning to the Elf.

"Is that all you came over here for? Or did you wish something of me?"

The Elven Warden looked away for a moment before sighing. _I wish this Blight was over, that you and I could return to my clan... _Eli shook her head. Morrigan noticed she no longer had the bandage she had wrapped around her shoulder the morning before. She reached into her pack and pulled out Flemeth's grimoire and began to scan through the pages.

"I see that the mage from the Circle healed you. How is your shoulder?"

"It's fine. Have you learned anything from Flemeth's grimoire?"

"Not yet... I only just began reading it since, well since you gave it to me last night."

"We could set up camp once we reach the Shemlen town and you could stay there and read while we gather supplies, if you wanted to that is... Otherwise-"

"I shall then."

Morrigan closed the grimoire and placed it back in her pack. She got up to set about picking up her camp when Eli grabbed her arm. She pulled the young witch to her for a moment, their eyes meeting briefly. The Elven Warden apologized before getting up and offering to help Morrigan pick up her camp. Morrigan looked dumbfounded. She watched the Elf begin to pack her things. _Why is she so, apologetic? _Eli noticed Morrigan just sat there watching her. She threw Morrigan's rolled up bedroll at the young witch. Morrigan glared at her.

"What 'twas that for?"

"I'm not picking up your entire camp for you. And I'm taking my blanket back."

Eli said this while she poked her head out from Morrigan's tent. The young witch set her bedroll aside and walked over to her tent.

"Get out of my tent Elf! And quit going through my things!"

Morrigan opened her tent flap to see Eli folding her Halla fur blanket and setting it aside before picking up Morrigan's clothes. The young witch grabbed Eli's hand as she had reached for Morrigan's unmentionables. The Elf grinned at Morrigan.

"It's not like I haven't seen them before."

A blush coated the young witch's cheeks. She grabbed her things from the Elf and left her tent. Eli emerged after her with her blanket. Morrigan snatched the blanket from Eli's hand. The Elf looked up at her a shocked expression on her face. She stood and tried to grab her blanket back from the young witch, but Morrigan placed it behind her back so that when Eli reached for it she was almost presssed against the young witch.

"Give me my blanket."

"Why? So I can suffer the cold lonely nights, while you and _your_ _Bard_ snuggle against one another with it wrapped around the two of you?"

"I- you're right. Keep it."

Morrigan looked surprised. She dropped the blanket and placed her arms around the Elf's neck. Eli placed her hands at the young witch's hips. Morrigan's lips quirked up into a small smirk. She leaned in and was about to press her lips to Eli's, to ask Eli to forget about everyhting she had said last night about her being with the Bard when said Bard could be heard talking to Wynne about where Eli was. She sighed and moved away from Eli picking up the blanket and handing it to Eli.

The Elf looked at the blanket before walking over to where Morrigan gathered her things. She turned to Eli who handed her back the blanket before stomping out the fire and walking off. Morrigan followed after Eli as they returned to the main encampment where their companions awaited them to set off for Denerim.

The group had made it about half way to Denrim before Morrigan, Alistair and Zevran started to argue. The Assassin couldn't keep his comments about Morrigan's beauty to himself, whereas Alistiar continued to make comments of the exact opposite about said witch. Eli and Leliana lead the group. The Elven Warden tried her best to ignore them and not make another scene like she had last night. She listened intently to their conversation, keeping track of every insulting thing the Shemlen said to _her _Vhenan'ara.

"Have a care where your eyes linger, Alistair."

"Don't worry it's not what you think."

"I see."

"I was looking at your nose.

"And what is it about my nose that captivates you so?

"I was just thinking that it looks exactly like your mother's."

"I hate you so much."

"What?"

"Nevermind."

Morrigan quickened her pace and tried her best to ignore the ex-Templar. She walked next to Wynne who was watching Eli and Leliana. The Bard kept her arm wrapped around that of the Warden's, telling the Elf how much fun they'd have shopping and being alone together. Eli smiled and nodded as they continued on their way. Morrigan gripped her staff tighter. _Why do you listen to her prattle on so Eli, tell the Bard that she should drag the Antivan or the Golemn or Alistair along with her. That you are mine._ Morrigan sighed at her thoughts gaining her the attention of Wynne. The Elderly mage noticed the look she gave Eli when she thought no one was watching.

"You are Morrigan correct?"

"Are you so old you cannot recall my name?"

"I was merely trying to strike up a conversation."

"Hmph. Why does everyone insist on chattering on like the Bard?"

"To pass the time as we travel perhaps. Tell me, why do you hate the Circle so?"

"Because I do not enjoy being teathered to a leash as you do."

"Surely you do not believe that."

"Only a fool would believe otherwise."

Wynne went silent. The group continued on in somewhat silence, the only sound being the nature around them.

After an hour or so of walking the group neared Denerim. Wynne glanced over at Morrigan. The young witch noticed and sighed.

"What is it now?"

"I have been thinking about what you said."

"And let me guess, you disagree?"

"If the Circle didn't exsist, would you advocate that we go back to the days of the Imporium?"

"I advocate nothing. Nature's will is survival of the fittest. We need only look at the plight of the Elves to see what happens when you allow someone else to hold your leash."

"Says the woman who is here at her mother's will."

"I could leave if I chose to."

"For someone so sure of survival of the fittest you have never spent a day unprotected and alone."

Morrigan glared at the Elderly mage. Eli heard the interaction between Morrigan and Wynne. She announced to her group that they were going to set up their camp before they headed into the city. Everyone set to work on setting up camp. Eli walked over to where Morrigan had decided to set up her own camp. She looked up as Eli neared. The young witch continued to set up her camp.

"Are you sure you don't want to come into the city with us?"

"Yes, I have had quite enough of everyone today."

"Oh, Abelas... I'll leave you alone then."

"Da'assan, I did not mean you."

Eli smiled and sat next to Morrigan. The young witch pulled out Flemeth's grimoire and opened to the page she was on. The Elven Warden leaned aginst Morrigan to glance at the book, noticing it was in some strange language.

"How can you read that?"

"By looking at the letters that form words, that form sentences."

"Ha ha. You know what I meant."

"Hm. Are you sure I do?"

"You're impossible you know that?"

Morrigan giggled. She turned back to her book after the coy, girly laughter came from her. Eli grinned. She placed her hand on Morrigan's cheek and coaxed her to look at her. Morrigan tried to scowl at the Elf, but said Elf leaned in and pressed her lips to Morrigan's. The young witch started to lean into the kiss, but pulled away.

"I thought you understood last night, what of the Bard?"

"This isn't about Leliana. I just thought you were too adorable to resist when you giggled."

"I did no such thing!"

Eli chuckled before getting up. She mentioned to Morrigan that she was going to head into the town with the others if she needed her, or wanted to join them. Morrigan nodded and told her she had no desire to walk about shops and stalls parusing wares. Eli sighed and nodded before walking off to the others.

Leliana noticed Eli walking over and walked over to her. She smiled at the Elf before grabbing her hand and excitedly leading her towards Denerim. Alistair and Wynne chuckled as they and Fen'Harel followed after them. Sten, Zevran and Shale opted to stay at the camp. Morrigan watched as they left, sighing as she returned to reading Flemeth's grimoire, wrapping Eli's Halla fur blanket around herself.

Leliana and Eli parted ways with Wynne and Alistair to go to a few shops. The Bard tugged on Eli's arm to convince her to come into the shop. The Elf followed Leliana into the shop and watched her look through some clothes and shoes. She presented some to Eli and held them up as to inspect what she would look like. Eli smiled at the Bard, but her thoughts lingered on Morrigan.

After Leliana convinced Eli to try a dress on and some shoes they left the little shop and walked around the town some. Eli noticed a shop that looked like it catered to mages. She told Leliana they might have some jewlery in there that would go with the outfits she liked. The Bard agreed and followed the Warden into the shop. Eli looked around at the wares and spotted a staff. It was intricatley carved from wood, with designs that looked to be Dalish with a blade at the end. The Elven Warden asked the shop keep how much. He told her ten sovergins. She walked up to him and laid down the coin, taking the staff with her.

Eli and Leliana met up with Wynne and Alistiar at the front gates to the city. The two women seemed to be in high spirits. The group chatted about their day as they left the city to find their camp.

As they neared their camp they noticed Morrigan was pacing around by Eli's bedroll. The Elven Warden dropped her hand away from Leliana's and walked over to the young witch. Leliana looked dejected, she sighed and walked off with Wynne and Alistair towards their camp as Morrigan lead Eli away from the main encampment.

Once Morrigan and Eli were back in the secrecy of the young witch's camp. Morrigan grabbed the black grimoire of Flemeth's and opened to the page she had marked, showing it to Eli. The Elf looked confused. She had no idea what it said. Morrigan sighed.

"This is how Flemeth prolongs her life."

"Does she eat children or something?"

Morrigan's golden eyes widened in surprise. She looked as though she was going to be sick. Eli reached out and placed her hand on the young witch's shoulder.

"Vhenan'ara, are you ill?"

"The grimoire speaks of how she took over her daughters' bodies when they became powerful enough... I-"

"Abelas. What should we do?"

"The only plausible thing I can think of to spare my own life is to kill Flemeth... But, she is powerful and we don't know that that would be the end of her..."

"If that is what you wish I will slay Flemeth for you Morrigan. I will protect you."

Morrigan looked at the Elf and saw the determination in her stone coloured eyes. She was about to tell the Elf not to be so foolish, but Eli walked back over to the main encampment.

Everyone was chatting about how their day went. Alistair, Leliana and Zevran discussed the Bard's relationship with Eli. The Elven Warden walked over to the center of the camp by the fire. Everyone quited down and looked to their leader. Eli looked over her companions and mentally decided who would be the best to bring with her. She still didn't trust Zevran, yet. Leliana and Alistair seemed to hate Morrigan, Fen'Harel would just be in the way... _So it's Wynne, Sten, Shale and myself._ Eli cleared her throat to keep everyone's attention.

"I have a very important task I must do. Wynne, Sten, Shale. We must return to the Kocari Wilds."

"What? Eli, what is that _witch_ wants you to do?"

"Quiet Alistair! I have to do this."

"Then let me come with you."

"Sorry Leli, I need two warriors and a mage who knows healing magic. Are you three ready?"

Sten grabbed his sword and Shale balled her blue spirit crystal enhanced hands into fists before they both nodded. Wynne sighed and nodded. They followed their leader away from their camp and started on the two day journey from their camp to the Wilds. Eli told the rest of her companions to wait here by Denerim until they returned, if they did not by week's end they were to figure out how to end the Blight without her.

Leliana and Alistair got up and walked over to Morrigan's camp. The young witch paced around her small encampent. She sighed when she noticed the two of them. Leliana looked hurt and extrememly jealous and worried. Alistair on the other hand looked positivly livid. He grabbed Morrigan's arm before yelling at her.

"What in the Maker's name have you gotten her into?"

"'Twas her own foolish notion to run off to play the hero."

"Why is she going back to the Wilds Morrigan?"

Morrigan looked away from the two questioning her. Her golden eyes glistened with her unshed tears. The young witch took a deep breath to calm herself. She jerked her arm away from the ex-Templar before glaring at Leliana and Alistair.

"I told her what I found out in Flemeth's grimoire, she-she decided to play the protector, _again_, against my word of caution. And is now on her way to slay my mother."

Leliana and Alistair exchanged confused and horrfied looks. The Bard clenched her hands into fists and was about to lash out at the young witch when Alistair beat her to it.

"You have to be the most self centered, horrible, sneaky, witch I've ever had the unfortunate fate to meet. I don't see what Eli sees in you. It must be a Dalish thing, perhaps all her years in the woods has demented her as badly as you."

The ex-Templar finished in a huff and walked off back to the main camp. Leliana looked at Morrigan. She hated the young witch so much right now. It wasn't fair that Eli would go through all this trouble for an impolite bitch that didn't even deserve her. Morrigan awaited the Bard's inevitable rant like Alistair's, but Leliana just kept her fists clenched at her sides and stared at the young witch. Morrigan sighed.

"Listen Bard, I told Eli last night there was nothing between her and I. That you were a better candidate for her affections. There is no reason for you to be angry with me. She is-"

"Eli loves you. I-I can't understand why... But she does, even after promising a day to be alone with me you were all she thought about. Did she give you the staff she got you? Of course not, because she's off getting herself killed just to get you to smile at her. It's not fair. She deserves better then you!"

"I know..."

Leliana was shocked. She didn't expect to hear that from Morrigan. _Did she actually just agree with me? Is this some kind of trick?_ While Leliana was lost in her own thoughts Morrigan tried her best to regin in her emotions. She couldn't let herself come undone infront of this Bard. Leliana turned and walked off. She decided against ranting at Morrigan, for the moment. Morrigan was thankful that the Bard left. She let a few tears fall as she entered her tent. The young witch wrapped Eli's Halla fur blanket around herself. _Please just come back in one piece Eli..._

Eli and her select companions had arrived at Flemeth's hut. After they confronted her on her plans she had laughed at the Elf, called her fool and offered her a deal. Eli refused, she wasn't going to allow Flemeth to take over her beloved witch's body. Flemeth turned into a dragon before their very eyes. Sten and Shale charged in to fight Flemeth in close combat, whereas Eli and Wynne took on the ranged offensive.

The Elven Warden fired one arrow after another, trying her best to fell the dragon turned Flemeth. Wynne cast healing spells in between firing missles at Flemeth from her staff. Shale and Sten continued their onslaught on the dragon-Flemeth's legs and under area. After a final blow from Sten's sword and an arrow from Eli Flemeth roared and collapsed, ending their epic battle. Eli sighed and asked if everyone was alright. Wynne looked exhausted, whereas Sten seemed to have a satisfied victory smirk. Shale remained as stone faced golemnesque as ever.

Eli found the key to Flemeth's hut and rummaged around. She found some of Morrigan's robes and placed them in her pack along with Flemeth's actual grimoire. Eli exited the hut and realized Wynne still looked worse for wear. She offered to have Shale carry the Elderly mage, but Wynne said she would have none of that. The Elven Warden sighed and lead her group from the Wilds and back towards their camp by Denerim.

A few days had passed no one had heard anything of Eli and their other companions. Leliana and Alistair continued to worry and rant at Morrigan about how selfish she was. Zevran tended to the hound and tried to reassure everyone that their leader would be fine. Morrigan looked like she was sick with some disease or something. She hardly ate or slept since Eli ran off to protect her from Flemeth.

Fen'Harel perked up beside Zevran as he smelt the familar scent of his owner. He dashed over to Eli as she neared their camp and tackled the Elf to the ground. Eli pet her hound and asked if he had missed her. Leliana and Alistair exchanged relieved looks before rushing over to the Warden. Leliana threw her arms around the Warden's neck and buried her face in the Elf's shoulder telling Eli how worried she had been. Zevran walked over and smiled at the Elven Warden before offering to help Wynne to her bedroll. Wynne accepted with thanks. Sten and Shale just walked over to the camp silently.

Morrigan noticed that her companions were shouting gleefully. She emerged from her tent to see the Warden standing with her arm around Leliana, talking with Alistair. The relief she felt was like an Ogre had been lifted off of her. She raced over to the Elf, not caring if she looked like some foolish maiden who had awaited their knight to return for them. She didn't care if everyone thought she and the Warden were together, nor did she care if Eli got the wrong idea and thought that her worry was because she loved the Elf. Morrigan had made it over to the Elf, she acted as the Bard had and threw her arms around Eli's neck, holding her close. For the first time since they left the Wilds, since Morrigan had met this Elven woman, she was completly honest with herself. Morrigan was in love with Eli Mahariel and she didn't care who knew.

Alistair and Leliana looked confused as Eli held Morrigan. The young witch refused to let go of the Elven Warden, she kept her arms tightly around Eli's neck, her face buried there. Eli felt the tears that no one heard. She smiled and held her beloved witch, whispering to her that everything was going to be alright, that no matter what happened she would always be there to protect her. Morrigan shook her head.

"Don't say that! There's too much that could happen in the time to come to make such promises."

"I don't care. I will. I will always be here, ar lath ma Emma Vhenan."

Leliana smiled at the two women. Her smile was bittersweet. She was happy that Morrigan finally admited her feelings for the Elven Warden, but was jealous that it couldn't be her there in Eli's arms. That she couldn't be the one Eli vowed to protect. Leliana patted Alistiar on the shoulder and motioned for him to come back to camp and give them some time alone. The ex-Templar looked confused and dumb founded, but followed the Bard back to camp nonethless.

Eli coaxed Morrigan to release her vice like grip. The young witch bit her bottom lip and looked away from the Elf as said Elf wiped away Morrigan's tears. Eli leaned in and kissed Morrigan before picking her up and carrying her over to Morrigan's camp. The Elven Warden and Morrigan lay in the young witch's tent, holding each other close throughout the night.

Alistair watched the interaction between his fellow Warden and the young witch from his spot at the main encampment until they disappeared into Morrigan's tent. He sighed and shook his head. Zevran made an inappropriate comment about the two women relieving the stress of an epic battle. Wynne and Leliana chastised him. The Elderly mage looked to Leliana and Alistair.

"When we defeated Morrigan's mother... I didn't know that Eli had such conviction. If she is half as fierce as she was against Flemeth, then the Archdemon should be no problem."

"We should just tell Eli that the Archdemon is going to eat Morrigan or something. I'm sure she'd be more then willing then..."

"Alistair! That is a horrible thing to say!"

Alistair looked a bit sheepish as Leliana scolded him. Wynne told them to quit bickering as she began to make dinner.

The morning light shone in through Morrigan's tent. The young witch looked over at the still sleeping Warden. She smiled as she rested her head on Eli's shoulder. Morrigan closed her eyes and allowed herself to just enjoy this moment of peace where there was no Blight, no secrets, nothing but a witch and her Warden.

Eli slowly opened her eyes, hoping that last night wasn't a dream. She felt someone cuddled against her. _Please be Morrigan._ The Elven Warden looked over and smiled when she saw Morrigan's golden eyes looking up at her. The young witch sat up, her raven tresses falling around her face and down her back and shoulders. Eli reached up and ran her hands through the dark, silk tresses. She pulled Morrigan down into a heated kiss. The young witch went willingly, straddling the Elf. They parted for air, neither looking away from the other, both women gave the other a half lidded desire filled look. Eli gently caressed the young witch's cheek before kissing down her neck. Morrigan sighed and sat up.

"Eli, I- don't ever-"

"Don't worry Morrigan. I'll always be here. No matter what happens. And before you try to object to that just listen. You mean more to me then my clan. I-I never thought I could care for someone, worry about them, love anyone... As much as I do you. You are Emma Vhenan; my heart."

Morrigan looked ready to burst into tears. She swallowed her fears of what would happen when the time came when she had to ask Eli to help her preform the ritual. The young witch forced a smile.

"I never thought I'd end up depending on someone as much as I do you nor did I think I'd be willing to love someone as I do you. Eli, I- please, do not make me regret this."

"Never."

The young witch leaned over and pressed her lips to Eli's. They shared a kiss full of need, desire and affection. They only parted for need of air. Eli sat up as Morrigan got off her to fix her hair. As they emerged from their tent they realized their companions were already awake and bickering with one another. The Elven Warden chuckled. Morrigan looked over at the Elf. The young witch had begun making them breakfast as Eli sat down next to her. She smiled as the Elf leaned over and wrapped her arms around the young witch's waist, kissing down her neck. Morrigan leaned back into the Elven Warden's arms.

"I believe your companions are worried about you. While I make us breakfast you should probably go alivieate their fears of their leader being seduced by the evil witch of the wilds."

Eli laughed before kissing Morrigan and getting up to go speak with her companions. Morrigan watched the Elven Warden walk over to the main encampent, her smile never falling. She placed the last few herbs into her stew before she looked back over at the main encampment wondering what it was her companions were talking about with Eli.

The Elven Warden walked over to her spot in the main encampment. Everyone watched as she sat down, Leliana and Alistair looked surprised that she was away from the young witch. Wynne offered Eli some of the breakfast she had made, but the Elf smiled and declined. The Elderly mage smiled at the Elven Warden and was about to ask her how things were going with Morrigan when Alistair beat her to it.

"So, Eli, why are you over here? Already have another fight with Morrigan?"

"No. I came over to see how Haren Wynne was holding up, you seemed awfully tired after our fight with Flemeth."

"I'm fine dear. But I do have something I would like to discuss with you in private."

Eli nodded and got up, helping Wynne to her feet. She offered Wynne her arm for support, the Elderly mage smiled at Eli and accepted with thanks. The Elven Warden lead Wynne away from the main encampment and just out of earshot of their companions. Wynne stopped and leaned against Eli.

"What is it you wished to discuss Haren Wynne?"

"When you came to the tower... The mage, Petra, you met her when I was with the children... A demon attacked her and I fought it off. But I did not survive."

"Uhm... You're case of death is taking a while to kick in."

"Hehe. That's because I'm not dead. A spirit saved me. When I was in the Fade it called out to me... The spirit and I are now one being."

"That is amazing Haren Wynne! Why are you following me around when you have a second chance at life?"

"I will not lay in some bed waiting for death when there is so much I can do to help."

"I didn't mean to offend."

"It's alright, just remember that if I should fall before the end and you don't seem to be doing things right I will get up again and give you a good finger wagging."

"I'll hold you to that Haren Wynne."

Wynne chuckled as Eli grinned at her. The Elven Warden walked around with the Elderly mage, enjoying her company. The two women stopped at the edge of the clearing their camp was at. Eli placed her arm around the Elderly mage's waist. Wynne looked over at the Elf.

"Is there any way to cure you?"

"Am I sick?"

"You're dying."

"I am not the only one dying. You are as well, I am just more effcient about it."

"Hehe. Point taken. I'm glad you think traveling with me is worthy of your time. You do still, right?"

"No, I am old and unsure. I don't even know where I am... Who are you? I want a chair with a warm blanket and some pudding."

"I can arrange thar for you Haren Wynne."

"See to it that you do. And make sure the blanket is soft and the pudding doesn't have cream. Cream gives me gas."

Eli laughed openly as they walked back towards the camp. The Elven Warden leaned over and kissed the Elderly mage's cheek, taking her by surprise. Wynne looked to Eli, who just smiled and continued to lead the Elderly mage back over to the camp. Eli sat down in her spot, Wynne in her's. Alistair looked over at Eli then to Leliana. The Bard looked like she would cry if Eli said anything that wasn't "I love you." Alistair felt bad for her. Eli looked over at Leliana and offered her a smile.

"Leli, that Marjoline woman you told me about while we were shopping. She's the one who sent those thugs back in the Brecilian forest right?"

"Yeah."

"She's here in Denerim, correct?"

"Yeah..."

"Then we should go pay her a visit today."

Leliana looked surprised. She was about to open her mouth to ask why Eli would want to, that why she wouldn't want to spend today with Morrigan when Alistair spoke up.

"Why? Don't you and the witch have some plans today?"

"Shut it Alistair. Leliana is Emma Falon. So what do you say?"

"Sure. When are we-"

"After I eat. I'll be right back."

Eli excused herself from her companions and walked over to Morrigan's little camp. The young witch looked over at her when she sat down. She handed Eli a bowl of the stew she had prepared for breakfast. Eli smiled and thanked her before digging in. The two women sat in a companionable silence as they ate. After both had finished their breakfast Eli turned to Morrigan.

"I need your help Emma Vhenan."

"What 'tis it you desire from me Da'assan?"

"I'm going to find Marjorline with Leliana... I need you in case things get out of hand."

"Oh? Is that all? And here I thought you were going to say you wanted to ravish me for cooking such a great meal. Alas you were only thinking of the Bard..."

"It's not like that. I would love to _ravish_ you, and your cooking was amazing as always. But, I-I wanted to help Leli out since well... you know."

"I, understand..."

"Don't worry Emma Vhenan I'll be sure to show you how much I appreciate your cooking tonight."

Morrigan chuckled as the Elven Warden helped her clean up the dishes they had used for breakfast. The two women walked hand in hand over to the main encampment. Leliana had her bow strung around her back and her bedroll picked up. Everyone else in the camp sat and chatted about their travels, their past and their leader. Eli walked over to Leliana, who smiled at her. Morrigan looked a bit uneasy, she wasn't used to the group looking at her and knowing exactly what it was she had been doing and with whom. The young witch pulled her hand away from the Elven Warden and mumbled to Eli that she would wait for her at the outskirts of their camp. Eli turned to Morrigan and nodded.

Leliana hesitantly reached out and took Eli's hand into her own. The Elf turned to her and offered her a smile before turning to Sten and Shale.

"I'd like to have one of you come with us, Sten, Shale, I'll let you two decide."

"We are to defeat the Blight, yet all I've seen you do is confuse your followers with broken promises. Why are we going on yet another errand?"

"I'll take that as a no, Shale?"

"Must I accompany it? There are so many birds in cities..."

"Hm. We'll go shopping afterwards."

Shale agreed rather quickly after the promise of shopping. Sten went back to sharpening the greatsword Eli had given him, muttering about how he wished he had _Asala_. Eli made a mental note that she would have to find Sten's sword for him before they took on the Blight.

With Leliana and Shale following her Eli met Morrigan at the outskirts of their camp. The young witch gave her a disapporving look when she saw Leliana holding her hand. Eli offered her a comforting smile before extracting her hand from the Bard's grip. The Elven Warden walked up to Morrigan and took the witch's hand into her own before they started on their way towards Denerim.

Eli and her companions walked into the gates of the city and looked Elven Warden asked some nearby kids if they had seen a woman in elaborate clothing staying in any of the houses nearby. One of the kids pointed to a nearby shack and told Eli that some mean lady that looked like a queen lived there. The Elven Warden nodded and gave her thanks in the form of a few silvers, telling the kids to go buy themselves some sweets. The kids happily accepted and ran off. She turned to Leliana and offered her a small smile.

"Are you ready to face her?"

"No, but I must."

The Elven Warden sympathized for the Bard. She wished she could do more then just watch as Leliana confronted this woman. Leliana had become a trusted friend, she had been there whenever Morrigan and her had a disagreement. Eli stood in front of the door near the shack that Marjorline was holed up in. She reached over and took Leliana's hand into her own, squeezing it slightly in reassurance. The Bard forced a smile and nodded her consent for them to continue and head into the shack.

Once inside Eli and her companions took on a few guards before Marjorline walked out of her room and over to the group. She smiled at Leliana. Eli stood protectively in front of the red head and leveled Marjoline with a glare.

"Leliana! So lovely to see you again my dear..."

"Spare me the pleasentries I know you're the one-"

"Oh, you must excuse the the shabby accomidations... I try to be a good host, but you see what I 'ave to work with? Zhis country smells of wet dog. Everywhere. I cannot get the smell out. Even now it is in my hair, my clothes.. ugh."

"If you don't like the smell why did you come here, and bring your assassins after Leli?"

Marjoline looked affronted. She crossed her arms and gave Eli once over before turning her attention back to Leliana. Marjoline gave dramatic sigh and waved her hand in the Elf's direction.

"So business-like, your companion."

"You framed me, had me caught and tortured. I thought that in Ferelden, I would be free of you, but it seems I am not. What happened to make you hate me so? Why do you want me dead so badly?"

"Dead? Nonesense. I know you, _my_ Leliana. I know what you are capable of. Four, five men... you can dispatch easily. They were sent to give you cause to come see me."

"You could have sent a letter. For someone who seems so sure of herself and the people she used to know, why are you-"

"Ignore what she says. Why are you here in Ferelden Marjoline?"

"In truth? You have knowledge that you can use against me. For my own safety, I cannot let you be. Did you not think I would know where you were? Did you not think I would not watch _my_ Leliana?"

Eli nearly growled whenever Marjoline called Leliana her's. The Elf placed her hand on the hilt of one of her Ba'misu, ready to throw it in the Orlesian woman's direction. Morrigan noticed the way Eli seemed to be getting jealous and over protective of the Bard. She gripped her staff tightly and tried her best to not seem as jealous as she was. _She was the same way with me against Flemeth, it's just her nature to be the hero..._ The young witch tried to allievate her fears of losing the woman she loved to the Bard. Marjoline noticed the glint of jealousy in Eli's stone eyes; she smiled and continued.

"'What is she up to?' I thought. 'The quiet life, the peasent clothes, hair ragged and messy like a boy... this is not her. You were planning something, I told myself. So I watched... but no letters were sent. No messages. You barely spoke to anyone. Clever, Leliana, very clever. You almost had me fooled But then you left the Chantry, so suddenly. What conclusion should I draw? You tell me."

Leliana looked shocked. She couldn't believe that after all this time Marjoline still believed she was plotting revenge, after all she had done for this woman. The Bard sighed and took a step forward trying to convey how angry she was with Marjoline.

"You think I left because of you? You think I still have some plan for... for revenge? You are insane. Paranoid!"

"Not everything is about you Marjoline. Leliana has bigger priorities. She has become a better person, then you."

"Oh, is that what you think? If I were you, I would believe nothing she says. Not a one. She will use you. You look at her and see a simple girl- a friend, a lover perhaps, trusting, warm and inviting. It is an act. All of it-"

"I am not you, Marjoline. I left because I didn't want to become you!"

Eli and Marjoline both noticed the tears in Leliana's eyes, the way her voice hitched. She was well trained in retraint and kept the tears from flowing but they made her blue eyes glisten in the dim lighting. Eli wanted to reach out and comfort the Bard. Marjoline wondered how much more of her training Leliana would use to wile her way out of this. The Orleasian woman met Leliana's eyes before meeting Eli's.

"Oh, but you are me. You cannot escape it. No one will understand you the way I do, because we are one in the same. Do you know why you were a master manipulater, Leliana? It is because you enjoyed the game; you reveled in the power it gave you. You cannot change or deny this."

"I trust you, Leliana, no matter what she says."

"Thank you Eli. You will not threaten me or my friends again, Marjoline. I want you out of my life forever."

Eli glanced back at Morrigan. The young witch sighed and realized her jealousy was silly, the Elven Warden was her's and nothing would change that. She offered Eli a small smile. Eli smirked and turned to Leliana her hand never leaving her Ba'misu. Morrigan thought about the Kocari wilds, and the soldier Eli had killed. The young witch couldn't help the smirk when she knew what it was her Elven lover was thinking.

"Leli, you know she will hound you as long as she lives."

"You've caused too much pain for too many, Marjoline. It ends here."

"And you think you can kill me just like that? I made you Leliana, and I can destroy you that easi-"

The Elven Warden threw her Ba'misu at Marjoline. The woman tried to deflect it with her own dagger, but was too slow and was stabbed in the stomach. She staggered backwards in shock, before calling out to her mercenaries that were hiding in the other rooms. Leliana rushed into the fray, her daggers parrying gracefully as she twisted and flipped slaying one mercenary after another. Morrigan unleashed her magic in the form of ice and electric, whereas Shale pounded the mercenaries with her fists. Eli cut down the two men in front of her to get to Marjoline. The Orleasian woman grabbed her bow and aimed an arrow at Eli. As the Elven Warden brought her Ba'missan up to strike Marjoline down the Orleasian woman let go of the arrow, successfully planting the arrown in Eli's stomach.

Eli growled and charged over slicing her sword into Marjoline's shoulder, making the woman scream out in agony. The Elven Warden pulled her sword back and leaned over, twisting her knife in the Orleasian woman's stomach before pulling it out. Her silver eyes showing how much she hated this woman. Marjoline spit up blood, coughing out an apology to Leliana. Eli was about to stab her Ba'misu into the woman to finish her off when Morrigan grabbed her hand. The Elven Warden looked up, her shock evident. Morrigan offered her a small smile.

"I believe you should at least offer the Bard the option to exact her revenge. Should you not?"

"... You're right. Leli, it's up to you."

Leliana wiped off some of the blood splatter that was on her face, and pulled her daggers from the last man she had killed. She walked over to Eli and knelt next to her. Marjoline looked up at Leliana. She saw the betrayed look in the Bard's eyes, along with something else, something that she recognized. Marjoline coughed up more blood as she reached out to Leliana, chuckling softly. Leliana brushed her hand away and flipped her dagger around, stabbing it into Marjoline's chest. The Orleasian woman arched upwards at the intrusion before falling lifelessly to the floor.

Eli and Morrigan shared a confused look as Leliana pulled her dagger from the woman and left the house. The Elven Warden stood up and wiped her blades clean before sheathing them. Morrigan stood next to Eli, Shale behind them. Eli wanted to go after Leliana and make sure she was alright, but wasn't sure what to say to her. Morrigan placed her hand on Eli's shoulder. The Elf turned to her.

"You promised Shale a shopping trip, did you not? Give the Bard sometime, a lot has happened."

"You're... right, Shale would you like to go to a few shops while we're in town?"

"Oh, yes! That would be lovely!"

The Elven Warden forced a smile and motioned for the golemn to lead the way. Morrigan reached out and interetwined their fingers, trying to offer Eli and small comfort she could. The Elf sighed, genuinely thankful that she had her Vhenan'ara by her side.

Eli sighed as she was dragged through the stalls, much as she had been with Leliana, by the golemn. Shale picked up a pair of shoes and held them up for inspection. The shopkeeper warned Eli that if her golemn broke them she'd have to buy them. Eli nodded and turned to Morrigan, noticing the bemused look on the young witch's face. The Elf walked over to Morrigan.

"What is it that you find so funny?"

"You. How you let your companions lead you about and how you try in earnest to make everyone happy. For example, how you are letting a golemn lead you through shops showing you shoes and jewlery. Is that what you did with the Bard?"

"Yeah, oh! I had gotten you something from that shopping trip, Wynne has it. When we get back to camp I'll get it from her."

Morrigan allowed herself a small smile before Shale asked if they could go to another shop, that nothing here suited the golemn. The two women shared a laugh at the golemn's expense before following her from the shop to yet another one.

Eli walked with Morrigan to the edge of the main encampment before the young witch told her she'd see her at their camp. The Elven Warden grinned when she heard Morrigan call it 'their' camp. She walked with Shale over to their companions, noticing Leliana wasn't in her usual spot. Eli went to Wynne. The elderly mage looked up at her with a concerned look.

"Hahren Wynne, where's Leliana?"

"She's over there. Said she wanted time to herself, what happened between her and that woman?"

"We, she killed her... It was my fault. I have to make sure she's alright."

"You should give her sometime before you do. Here, go give Morrigan the staff you got her. Then, maybe talk to Leliana... but I would hold off on that until tomorrow at the earliest."

The Elven Warden looked off to where Leliana sat by a stream and sighed. She nodded to Wynne before taking the staff and walking off towards the camp she now shared with Morrigan. Eli sat down next to the young witch. She kept the staff in a tight grip. Morrgian gave her a curious look. She knew the Elf wanted to make sure Leliana was alright, but for some reason she was sitting here looking all broody. Morrigan reached over and took the staff from Eli, briefly looking it over before turning back to the Elf.

"Go talk to the Bard, I know you want to. What I don't understand is why you're sitting here instead of-"

"Because Hahren Wynne said it would be a bad idea. Leli's upset, she just killed her former lover. Showing her that I'm there for her but being with you... it would confuse things and she doesn't need that right now."

"Do not listen to that chantry lap dog. Leliana is in a vulnerable state, if you listen to her she will trust you more. Having someone else in the group other then me and your hound who trusts you completly is an adavantage I say you should take. Maybe you could even persuade her to give up her love of the Maker as it was as well."

Eli looked at Morrigan. She agreed with the young witch, Wynne didn't know what she was talking about in this situation. The Elven Warden leaned over and pressed her lips to Morrigan's before thanking her and getting up to find Leliana. Morrigan sighed before looking over the staff, noting the intricate carvings and the blade. She looked closer at the part that had leather wrapped around it to make a grip, above the grip you could see part of a new carving. Morrigan unwrapped the leather to read the carving. _Vir ma Vhenan'ara._

"Pathway to your heart's desire."

Morrigan could felt a slight pulse that resonated with that phrase, and with the staff. She smiled to herself before wrapping the leather back around the staff.

Eli found Leliana by the stream and sat down next to her. The Bard continued to stare off into space. The Elf sighed and sat quietly by her friend's side. Leliana took a deep breath as if trying to calm herself.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

"I... I just wanted to make sure you were alright after what happened today..."

"You don't have to... I was just thinking... I'll be fine."

"You are emma Falon, and I care about you Leli. If something is wrong, I am here."

Leliana sighed. She closed her eyes and replayed the scene from earlier today for the hundreth time. The Bard didn't want to admit that she was glad Marjoline was gone; at one point she thought she had loved Marjoline and was happy. But now, she wasn't sure if it was real happiness or just complacency mixed with lust. Leliana looked up at the starry expanse of sky.

"I can't get what happened out of my head. I'd been in Lothering for years and she thought I was plotting against her. She didn't trust me. Maybe she never did. She loved me when she could use me and control me, and now that she can't, she wants me dead. It... it hurts to realize that I never really knew her. I knew she was ruthless, but I didn't know how far she could go. She is self-serving, cruel... she uses people, then discards them, but that's how she survives in the life she leads. W-what if she's right. What if we're the same?"

Leliana let her tears fall and buried her face in her hands. Eli reached over and pulled Leliana into her arms. She held the Bard close, stroking her hair and whispering words of comfort to her. Leliana let all her frustration flow from her in the form of her tears as she was held in the comforting embrace of her friend. Eli hated seeing Leliana broken up like this. She raised the Bard's face to look into her glistening blue eyes, wiping away her friend's tears.

"Leli, she chose who she became. As will you..."

Eli thought about what Morrigan said, and how Leliana seemed to be open to any and every suggestion. She bit her bottom lip thinking over wheather or not she wanted to listen to her lover. Eli may have had a deep hatred for most humans, especially ones from the chantry, but Leliana was one of her most trusted friends now. She would do almost anything to keep her from being this upset and to keep anyone from trying to change who this hopeful, caring woman was.

"I-I believe your Maker has a bigger plan for you. He wanted you to help me with the Blight so that we could face your past together and help you shape a new future. Leli, whatever you need I will be here by your side. You're my best friend and nothing is going to change that. Not Morrigan, not Marjoline... nothing."

Leliana searched Eli's face for any sign that she was saying all this just to shut her up and make her feel better. All she found was the affectionate gaze the Elf had directed at her and her kind smile. Leliana leaned in and wrapped her arms around Eli's neck; the Elf wrapped her arms around the Bard's waist. They held each other close for a few moments before Eli could hear Leliana crying again. She gently rubbed circles on her friend's back.

"Shh. It'll be alright Leli... I-I-"

"I'd been so alone...before I met Marjoline, after I left... Maybe I used the Maker as away to know someone was watching out for me..."

"Leli, you're not alone now. You have me, Wynne, Alistair, Zevran... Morrigan, maybe. We're here for you, I'm here for you."

"I was... I sought shelter in the cloister, forgot who I was. Forgot all about hunting men down and killing them... part of me...part of me enjoys it. I took satisfaction in seeing her dead. I'm just like her, just like Marjoline."

"No you're not."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because evil doesn't worry about not being good."

Leliana looked at Eli, and blinked a few times. She giggled before leaning in a pressing a quick kiss to the Elf's lips. Eli blinked a few times, confused at the Bard's quick change in moods. She sighed and let Leliana help her to her feet before the Bard wrapped her arm around Eli's as they walked back to the main encampment.

Wynne looked up from the pot she was cooking dinner in when she heard Leliana laughing about something Eli had told her. The elderly mage was surprised to see the Bard in such high spirits after the state she was in when she had returned from the city earlier. The two women walked over to their spots and sat down. Leliana laid down so her head rested in Eli's lap. The two continued to laugh confusing their companions as to why the two women were so happy. Alistair was the one who spoke up and questioned the two women.

"Eli, I thought since you and the witch were... well doing whatever it is you two do..."

"Aw, do you want me to explain how everything works Alistair?"

"You could give me a refresher course Warden, hm?"

Eli glared at Zevran. Leliana giggled at her companions. Alistair's face was bright red, he stuttered and tried to defend himself and not think about what Eli had just said. Eli shared in Leliana's laughter.

"Calm down Shem. You're not my type. Nor are you flat ear."

"Oh, how you wound me Warden... but I cannot say it was unexpected, seeing as you have both the sultry witch and lovely Bard at your disposal."

"They are not. Leliana is my friend! And what goes on between Morrigan and I is private!"

Zevran chuckled as Eli continued to glare daggers at him. Leliana sat up and stretched. She turned to Eli and kissed her cheek. Alistair and Wynne shared a concerned look. The Bard sat on her bedroll, looking over at Eli.

"You should probably go eat dinner, I'm sure Morrigan has it waiting for you. Thank you, for today."

"Anytime Leli. I meant everything I said."

"I know."

Eli and Leliana smiled at one another before the Elven Warden walked off towards the camp she shared with Morrigan. Leliana noticed that Alistair was still watching her. She accepted a bowl with thanks from Wynne as did the ex-Templar.

"What is it Alistair?"

"What did you two talk about?"

"She just helped me see things from a different perspective is all... she's a good friend."

Alistair looked skeptical, but decided to finish off his dinner before continuing to question the Bard.

Eli walked over and sat down next to Morrigan. The young witch smiled and leaned against her Elven lover. Eli placed her arm around the young witch's waist. Morrigan played with the ring on Eli's finger as she sat with her lover.

"How did things go with the Bard?"

"Really well actually. She's no longer upset, she trusts me..."

"And?"

"And she's still my friend and is not complaining that I chose you over her."

"So no swaying her to give up her idealistic philosphies on the Maker?"

"No Morrigan, I-I couldn't manipulte her like that... She's emma falon."

Morrigan looked slightly surprised that Eli used her name instead of an endearment. She moved away from the Elf to make them both a bowl of the stew she had made for dinner. The two women sat and ate their dinner quietly. Eli set her bowl by their packs before heading to their tent and laying down. After a few moments Morrigan followed suit and went to lay down next to Eli. She laid on her side and looked over the Elven woman next to her. The young witch bit her bottom lip and gazed at the sleeping Elf much like she had the first night they had set up camp.

Eli knew Morrigan was watching her and couldn't help but tease the young witch. She kept her eyes closed as if she were trying to sleep.

"What is it about me sleeping that captivates you so?"

"I-I t'was only... I mean, I wasn't..."

"Hamin emma vhenan."

The Elven Warden reached over and ran her finger along Morrigan's jawline before leaning up and capturing her lips with her own. Morrigan leaned into the kiss, straddling her Warden. She placed her hands on either side of the Elf's face, deepening the kiss. Eli ran her hands over her witch's form, undoing the clasps on Morrigan's robes and pulling them off of her. She broke away from the kiss to kiss and bite down Morrigan's neck. The young witch softly moaned and whimpered at the Elf's minestrations. Eli made her way down to Morrigan's chest and swirled her tongue around the young witch's nipple before kissing back up to her lips.

Morrigan let Eli lay her on her back before the Elf continued to kiss her way down the young witch's body. She pulled off Morrigan's underwear before licking up the young witch's slit. Morrigan moaned and arched into the Elf's touch. She ran her hands through Eli's hair, urging her to continue. Eli gave her witch a wry grin before she thrusted her tongue into the young witch, caressing her inner most area. Morrigan moaned again and fisted her Elven lover's hair. Eli replaced her tongue with two fingers, pumping them in and out of the young witch as she sucked on her clit. Morrigan's moans grew louder. She tugged on Eli's hair as she grew closer to her release.

"Da'assan... Eli, please... I'm close..."

Eli gently bit Morrigan's clit causing the young witch to gasp in surprise and jerk on the Elf's hair. The Elven Warden smiled and quickened her pace with fingers before continuing to suck on her witch's clit. Morrigan moaned out Eli's name as she came. Eli removed her fingers and licked up the young witch's slit before leaning over her. Morrigan wrapped her arms around her Elven lover's neck and pulled her down into a heated kiss. Eli grinned into the kiss, her tongue wrestling for dominance with her witch's.

The Elven Warden broke the kiss to lay down next to Morrigan. She wrapped her arms around the young witch and snuggled up to, ready to fall asleep. Morrigan sat up causing the Elf look at her. The young witch shook her head at Eli.

"If I'm going to be laying here naked, so are you."

Eli chuckled and sat up. She started to undo the clasps of her armour when Morrigan batted her hands away. The young witch finished undoing the clasps before pulling Eli's armour off her. She pushed the Elf onto her back and straddled her, kissing down her neck. Eli placed her hands on Morrigan's hips. Morrigan sat up and caressed the Elf's chest before leaning over and taking one into her mouth, sucking and nibbling it. Eli bit her lip to surpress a whimper. She reached up and placed her hands on either side of the young witch's face, pulling her up for a heated kiss. The Elf thrusted her tongue into her witch's mouth, exploring the crevice before wrestling with Morrigan's.

The young witch broke the kiss causing Eli to whimper in disappointment. The disappoinment was short lived when Morrigan positioned herself in between the Elf's legs. The young witch took a tentative lick up the Elf's slit. She licked up and down a few times before slowly pushing her tongue into the Elf. Eli groaned at the teasingly slow pace; but she didn't want to rush the young witch knowing it's her first time. Morrigan gently lapped at Eli's inner most area, slowly becoming more bold enough to add more pressure with her tongue. Eli reached down and undid Morrigan's hair before tangling her hand in the dark tresses, urging Morrigan to continue.

"Mmm... Creators Vhenan'ara... Please, don't stop..."

Morrigan grew more confident and thrust her tongue in deeper, moving her tongue around inside the Elf her nose grazing Eli's clit. The Elven Warden let out a moan and slightly pulled on the young witch's hair. Morrigan looked up at her Warden before biting Eli's clit. The Elf's hips moved of their own accord as she gasped in surprise. The young witch grinned and pushed two fingers into her pumping them in and out at a fast and hard pace. Eli bucked her hips and moaned out her witch's name. Morrigan leaned over and sucked on Eli's clit before biting it again. Eli let out a final moan as she came.

The young witch moved up her Elven lover's body placing soft kisses and gentle bites along her way before she made her way up to Eli's lips. The two women shared a passionate kiss; Eli holding her witch close to her. Once they broke the kiss the Elven Warden panted for air as Morrigan lay down next to her, snuggling up to her side. Eli placed her arm over her face as she caught her breath.

"Creators emma vhenan... are you sure I'm your first?"

"Hehe. Perhaps I'm just that in tune with how I feel what you do to me."

"Maybe... Ar lath ma Morrigan."

"I-I love you as well my Warden."

Eli smiled and rolled onto her side, pulling Morrigan in for a another kiss. The two women lay wrapped in eachother's arms, their bodies a tangle of limbs as they drifted off to sleep in one another's arms.


End file.
